Nemesis and Savior
by Guenelyn
Summary: He took two steps toward her and she trembled and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, resigned to her fate.' When Ginny is caught by Death Eaters, will Draco turn out to be her nemesis...or savior...Rated M for language and sexual themes
1. and writhe like caught brave:flies

…_and the eyes of the mother of_

_god who spits seeds of dead_

_song about home and love from her_

_transfigured face a queer _

_pulp of ecstasy_

_while in the battered _

_bodies the odd unlovely_

_souls struggle slowly_

_and writhe_

_like caught.brave:flies;_

* * *

Ginny sat in the cold, dark cell and trembled. How could she have let herself be taken? She was a brave, smart, competent witch, how could she have let herself be outwitted by a couple of blubbering Death Eaters? She'd been on an errand for the Order, undercover, spying in Knockturn Alley. Ever since she'd turned 18 she'd been doing little missions for them. Her mother hadn't been happy at first but she hadn't had much say in it. Ginny was of age and perfectly capable of working for the Order. Besides, since Harry had defeated Voldemort two years ago, things hadn't been quite as dangerous. Of course, there were still his faithful followers, refusing to back down even though their leader was dead. The Order's main concern after the war had been rounding up the remaining Death Eaters.

That had been Ginny's purpose in Knockturn Alley. It had been her first solo mission. She was supposed to go incognito and spy on the Dark shops, then report back who she'd seen entering them. She wasn't supposed to be seen, she wasn't supposed to make contact with anyone, she wasn't supposed to be caught.

She still wasn't exactly sure how it had happened. One moment she had been hiding in a dark corner, watching Borgin and Burkes, the next, two men were attacking her. She'd been so surprised that she hadn't had time to react. They'd simply grabbed her, apparated and brought her here. Wherever here was.

Ginny glanced around the cell but it was too dark to see much. The cold, dirt floor was damp, as were the stone walls. There were no windows except the one high up in the large, wooden door. She must be underground. She didn't know how long she'd been there, perhaps hours. The men who had brought her had locked the door and left, not saying a word. How was she going to get out of this one? She wondered how long it would take the Order to realize that she was missing. _Too long_. She thought. And even if they did, what were the odds that they'd be able to find her? _Looks like I'm on my own_. She thought bitterly.

Footsteps in the hallway caught her attention. She stood and stiffened. They may have taken her wand but she wasn't about to take whatever they had to throw at her like a sitting duck. She was a Weasley after all, a Gryffindor. The lock on her door clicked, too loudly in the utter silence. The door slid open and a large man stood silhouetted in the light from the hall.

"They told me you was pretty. I guess they wasn't kiddin'." The man laughed in a rough voice. Ginny shivered.

"What do you want?" She muttered, her voice laced with venom.

"Why you, o' course." The man laughed again and began moving toward her.

"Well you can't have me." Ginny growled. She was not giving in that easily.

"What makes you think you can stop me?" The man asked, his voice gruffer, his face had lost all playfulness.

"Leave me alone." Ginny backed away from him but the wall was in the way and he closed the space between them before she could blink.

"I can't do that." He muttered. His breath stank and his hands were rough as he took her shoulders and pinned her to the wall. "The master demands that none be left innocent. And it's my turn. Just lucky I guess. I got the prettiest one."

"Please." Ginny whispered. She was trembling harder than ever, a tear slid down her face. "Please, no." Even as she said it, she knew it was no use. The man just laughed and hauled her off her feet and onto the floor. She tasted blood when his mouth came down on hers, she cringed away when his hand found her breast, and she tried to scream when his knee came between her legs to pry them open. She clenched them together as tightly as she could.

"You're makin' this real difficult honey." The man growled.

"Then maybe you should let a real man do it." A smooth voice called from the doorway and the man turned away from her to see who it was. As he lifted his head, Ginny could also see the doorway and the figure standing in it. The man was tall and slim, though obviously muscled. His hair was white blonde and his eyes were a silvery grey as they glared at the man on top of her.

"I'm sorry Master Malfoy." The man stuttered as he hastily clambered off of Ginny and towards the blonde man. "Of course, if you'd like to be the one," he paused and turned back to Ginny and she could see the malice in his eyes, anger that he'd missed his chance. "She's all yours."

"Thank you Ludlow." Malfoy drawled. "I'll take it from here." The first man nodded and slipped past his master and out the door.

"You do her right." The man called back. "You make her scream." Ginny heard laughter from the hall but all of her attention was focused on the blonde-haired man before her.

"Oh I will." Malfoy called back. "I will." He said more quietly. Then he closed the door with a loud clang and moved towards her.

* * *

A/N: So this is my first D/G fic and my first fic for this site. I never really liked any of the Draco pairings but then I started reading some of the D/G fics on this site and I loved them and now I'm in love with the pair. The first few chapters are pretty short but I'll try to put up a few at a time, a couple of times a week. I've included a poem in each of the chapters and that's where the chapter titles come from. The poem in this chapter is called between nose-red gross by e e cummings. I really hope you enjoy the story! Please leave me comments or questions or constructive criticism, I'd love to hear from you! 


	2. the boys i mean are not refined

_the boys I mean are not refined_

_they go with girls who buck and bite_

_they do not give a fuck for luck_

_they hump them thirteen times a night_

…

_the boys I mean are not refined_

_they cannot chat of that and this_

_they do not give a fart for art_

_they kill like you would take a piss_

_they speak whatever's on their mind_

_they do whatever's in their pants_

_the boys I mean are not refined_

_they shake the mountains when they dance_

* * *

Draco had seen them bringing her in. He'd recognized the flaming red hair immediately and for a moment he'd been so surprised that he'd almost called out for them to stop. Almost. Then they'd disappeared down the stairs to the dungeons and Draco hadn't been able to keep his mind off her since. He knew what went on in those dungeons, had taken part in it more than once, but those women were whores and rebellious Death Eaters brought in to entertain the guards; they weren't good and innocent; they weren't Ginny Weasley. What the hell was going on? 

One of the guards came back up the stairs and Draco stopped him. "That girl?" He asked. "Who was she? Where did they find her?" He tried to sound indifferent and apparently it worked. The man smiled.

"Oh, the red-head? Pretty, huh?" Draco said nothing. "Found her lurking around Knockturn Alley. Decided to bring her in." Draco nodded and motioned that the man was dismissed. What the hell had Ginny Weasley been doing in Knockturn Alley? It didn't matter right now. What mattered was that "the master" had declared that no prisoner stayed innocent for long at Malfoy Manor. Draco rushed to the stairs, taking them two at a time. If anyone was going to rape Ginny Weasley, it was going to be him.

* * *

Ginny sat up and scrambled across the room, as far from the blonde man as possible. So far, he hadn't said a word to her and he had paused just inside the door and was regarding her. His face was unreadable. 

"Weasley?" He muttered under his breath. "How the hell did you wind up here?" Ginny glared at him.

"Maybe you should ask your cronies that." Malfoy shook his head.

"Not my cronies." He took two steps toward her and she trembled and closed her eyes, letting the tears fall, resigned to her fate. She felt Malfoy kneel before her and take her shoulders roughly, just as the other man had. She allowed him to lower her to the ground then she curled herself into as tight a ball as possible, her arms covering her chest.

"Please Draco." She whispered. "Please don't." She felt his hand on her face and his warm breath on her ear as he leaned down to her.

"Weasley if this is going to work I need you to work with me." Surprised by his words, she opened her eyes and stared up at him in the darkness. His own eyes were filled with, was that, was that pity? "I won't hurt you, but you need to trust me." Ginny whimpered, unable to believe what she was hearing. "They can't hear what we're saying but they're watching through the bars." Ginny tried to look over his shoulder but he pushed her back down. "Don't look." He hissed. "Just relax." And when she didn't. "We can do this the hard way." His eyes pleaded with hers and finally she unclenched herself and lay beneath him, tears still on her face, her eyes wide with fear. What the hell was Malfoy playing at?

He looked down at her for a moment and then slowly he put his knee between her legs and urged them apart. At first, she resisted.

"Weasley please." He whispered in exasperation. "I swear to God I won't hurt you." Slowly she relaxed her legs and allowed him to part them and settle between them. He slid her skirt up and she closed her eyes and stopped trying to fight. Maybe he would be gentle. Maybe he wouldn't hurt her too badly. She heard him undo his belt and zipper and then his voice was back at her ear.

"I need you to yell and scream." He whispered. "Tell me no, tell me to get off of you, pretend I'm raping you. Do you understand?" She clenched her eyes tighter. "Weasley." He snarled. "Look at me!" She did and she could see that he was trying very hard not to slap her. "Do-you-understand?" He asked in a low voice. And then she did. Malfoy wasn't going to rape her, she realized with a jolt. He was going to pretend to, to keep the others from doing it. She nodded. Malfoy nodded once, then grasped the back of her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

"No! Please no!" She cried, her voice hoarse from her real tears. Malfoy began to thrust his hips against hers as if he were thrusting into her.

"Shut up you whore! You know you like it." He thrust against her with a fair amount of force and she screamed and tried to push him off of her.

"No!" She yelled. "Get off!"

"Oh I plan to." Malfoy snarled. He grabbed a clump of her hair and Ginny could tell that he was being very careful not to really hurt her. She let out a whimper and Malfoy looked down at her in concern. She shook her head and cried out again. Malfoy began to grunt and moan.

"Oh yeah baby. You're the best lay I've had in ages. Oh yeah." He thrust against her a couple more times, groaned, then lay still on top of her for a moment. Finally, he stood, rebuckled his pants and glared down at her.

"Get up." He demanded. Ginny stood slowly as if in pain and straightened her skirt. "Open the door." Malfoy called. Someone outside obeyed and he started across the room. Ginny didn't know what to do. She wanted to thank him; she wanted to ask him to help her escape. But would he?

Malfoy stopped at the door. "Come on whore." He muttered angrily. Ginny stared at him in shock but he was already moving through the door so, quickly, she followed.

"But Master Malfoy…" The man who'd come to rape her was standing before them in the hallway looking both afraid and confused. "She's a prisoner.

Malfoy sighed. "Does my father know about her?"

"Well, no." The man muttered.

"Then she isn't important." Malfoy cut him off. "My father said that I could choose any one of these whores to be my," he paused and smirked at the man. "Playmate." Ginny shivered at the malicious tone in his voice. "I choose her. Now move." The other man bowed slightly and Malfoy brushed past him, Ginny hurried after him, not sure what was in store for her.

* * *

A/N: Hope you're enjoying the story so far! This is one of my favorite chapters because I love the way Draco acts in this one. The poem is called the boys i mean are not refined by e e cummings, I thought it described the Death Eaters to a tee (especially the line: _they kill like you would take a piss_). Let me know what you think! 


	3. Trust in the unexpected

It was good that his father didn't know about her. That meant that she wasn't important to him and he wouldn't notice her missing. Now if only Draco could get her up to his chambers without anyone noticing. He turned to glance at her. She looked so pale, her freckled face was streaked with dirt and tears, her hair was matted. He turned away from her and continued up the stairs. He couldn't believe that he'd made it to her in time. He didn't want to think about what Ludlow had so very nearly done to her. He shuddered as he turned a corner and came face to face with Lucius Malfoy.

"Ah, son." Lucius smiled. Draco froze, blocking Ginny from view.

"Father." He said, forcing a smile. Lucius took his son's hand and pulled him into a hug. "So glad you're back Father."

"Yes, yes me too." Lucius remarked and then froze. "Who is this?" He asked, pulling away from Draco and passing him to appraise Ginny. Ginny cringed under his gaze and took a step backwards. _Shit_, Draco thought.

"Oh, who knows?" Draco remarked, offhandedly. "Some whore. I'm taking her as my mistress." Lucius smiled and clapped his son on the back

"Ah, yes. Finally taking me up on my offer. And quite a good choice too." Lucius reached out and ran a finger down the side of Ginny's face. Draco saw her freeze and try not to move but a whimper escaped her lips and Lucius smiled. "Alright son, I'll let you go." He kept his eyes on Ginny and Draco found himself fighting the urge to grab his father and throw him across the room. "I'm sure this one," he placed his finger to Ginny's lips. "Will keep you entertained."

Draco grabbed Ginny's wrist and gave his father one last smirk. I'm sure she will." He called as he pulled Ginny up another flight of stairs. As soon as they reached his chambers he released Ginny, shut the door and locked it.

"Shit." He said, pacing the room. "Shit, shit." He looked up at Ginny, still standing there where he'd left her, brown eyes still wide in fear and surprise. Her clothes were torn and dirty. She wasn't wearing shoes.

"What do you want from me?" She asked quietly. Draco cringed. She was afraid of him. Well, of course she was. After all he'd done to her and her friends at school. His father was a Death Eater, after all, and although Draco had avoided being involved in the war at all, with a name like Malfoy…But still…

"I just saved you." He exclaimed in disbelief.

"How do I know you didn't save me just so you could bring me up here to your bed?" She hugged herself tighter although her face was set and stubborn; the old, fiery Ginny was beginning to show through.

"Weasley, if I'd wanted to rape you, I'd have done it back there in that cell. Now if you want, I'll bring you back down there so Ludlow can have his way with you. And believe me, he won't be gentle."

"No, no, I…" She stuttered. Then stopped talking and stared at him pleadingly.

"Fine." Draco muttered. "Bathroom's through there," he motioned to a door at one end of the room. "Go get cleaned up. I'll have a house elf bring some food." She stared up at him for a moment, then turned hesitantly, walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

_

* * *

_

Trust in the Unexpected --

_By this -- was William Kidd_

_Persuaded of the Buried Gold --_

_As One had testified --_

_Through this -- the old Philosopher --_

_His Talismanic Stone_

_Discerned -- still withholden_

_To effort undivine --_

_'Twas this -- allured Columbus --_

_When Genoa -- withdrew_

_Before an Apparition_

_Baptized America --_

_The Same -- afflicted Thomas --_

_When Deity assured_

_'Twas better -- the perceiving not --_

_Provided it believed --_

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe what had just happened. Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy, son of a Death Eater, Slytherin, nemesis to Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and all of the Weasleys, would –be murderer of Albus Dumbledore, had just saved her. What had the world come to?

After locking the bathroom door, she peeled off her filthy clothes and turned on the hot water in the bathtub. She looked at herself in the mirror. Bruises were beginning to form on her arms and legs. Her face was covered in dirt and tears. Her lip was cracked and bloody. Her hair was matted to her head. Merlin, she was a mess. She shut off the tap once the tub was full and stepped into the steaming hot water. She sunk down until only her head was above the water.

She'd been so scared down there in that cell and Draco's appearance hadn't reassured her any. In fact, she'd been even more afraid by the look on his face, malicious and furious. How did she know he was really helping her now? No, he hadn't raped her. Yes, he'd gotten her out of the dungeons. But what now? What did he want from her now? He was still a Malfoy after all.

Ginny ran a washcloth over her face. What the hell was she going to do? She wished Hermione was here. Hermione always knew what to do. Or Harry. He'd come up with some grand plan and rescue her. Or even Ron. He'd come in punching and throwing curses. He'd knock out anyone in his path to get to his little sister and ask questions later. But Hermione wasn't here. And neither were Harry or Ron. She was on her own and she had to come up with her own plan.

* * *

A/N: A very short chapter, I know, and not much happens but there's much more to come! I promise! The poem in this chapter is Trust in the Unexpected by Emily Dickinson. 


	4. Tell me

_Tell me I'm clever,  
Tell me I'm kind,  
Tell me I'm talented,  
Tell me I'm cute,  
Tell me I'm sensitive,  
Graceful and wise,  
Tell me I'm perfect-  
But tell me the truth._

* * *

What the hell was he going to do? He'd only meant to rescue Ginny. He was going to bring her up here to clean up, then sneak her out and send her back to her family. Now everything had changed. His father knew about her. Lucius would notice if Ginny suddenly disappeared. He'd get suspicious and he'd start asking questions. Eventually, he'd figure out who Ginny was and that Draco had helped her escape. Draco would be dead and then Lucius would hunt down Ginny. What a huge problem this had all become. How had he let this get so out of hand? But it was his problem, and he would solve it.

Draco heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Ginny in the doorway. Her hair was damp and her face was clean and she had some color back in her cheeks. Her small form was enveloped in one of his fluffy white robes. He cleared his throat.

"The house elves brought some food." He motioned to the table in front of him. "I thought you might be hungry." She nodded and came to sit across from him. She avoided his eyes as she filled a small plate with food and began to eat. He watched her. There was a small cut on her lower lip and when she licked it, it opened up again and began to bleed.

"Your lip." He said, leaning forward and touching a napkin to it. "It's bleeding." He explained when she looked up at him in surprise. She took the napkin from him and moved out of his reach. Slowly, he sat back and regarded her.

"What do you really want Malfoy?" She asked, removing the napkin and placing both hands in her lap.

He shook his head. "Nothing. I want nothing."

"Then why did you save me?" She asked incredulously. Draco stood abruptly and started pacing. Was she kidding? Was she so stuck on the animosity they had shared at Hogwarts that she couldn't believe he could do something simply because it was the right thing to do? Did she really think he did things only if there was some reward for him? Well maybe once he would have, but he had changed. Hadn't he?

"Would you rather I'd left you down there?" He asked, turning to glare at her.

"No, but I…" She looked down at her hands. "I just don't understand why you would. I mean, you were so mean to me at school, and you, you were supposed to murder Dumbledore…"

"But I didn't." He muttered fiercely. She looked up, startled.

"I know, but, well, you're a Malfoy." She finished lamely.

"Yeah, and since my surname is Malfoy, that means I must have some ulterior motive in rescuing you. Maybe I just wanted a comfortable place to rape you or hell, maybe I'll just keep you here as my personal sex slave." He knew his voice was rising in anger but he did nothing to control it. "Has anything I've done to you said lunatic Death Eater rapist?"

Ginny shook her head. He could see tears forming in her eyes and suddenly he felt guilty for yelling. "I'm sorry." He said a little more gently. "I'm sorry. It's not you I'm mad at, it's this. This whole situation." She looked about to cry.

"I just want to go home Malfoy." Her voice was so sad and innocent. She seemed like nothing more than a child sitting there in that oversized robe, her eyes glistening with tears.

"Well, that's the problem, isn't it?" He said softly. "You can't." She stared at him with a mix of terror and confusion. "At least not yet. My dad knows about you now. He'd notice you missing. He'd start asking questions. He'd find out I helped you and he'd kill me, then he'd come find you and kill you too, probably your whole family." She gasped. "I can't let that happen." He finished. She sat there silently for a few moments and he wondered what she was thinking.

"Your dad leads the Death Eaters now, doesn't he? Now that Voldemort is gone." He hadn't been expecting that, but he nodded, it was the truth. "I have to tell the Order." She muttered.

"So that's why you were in Knockturn Alley. You were hunting down Death Eaters." She nodded. "Well, you found them." He smiled wryly. She was silent again, but now she was studying him, appraising him. He stared defiantly back.

"What about you?" She asked and she sounded a bit unsure of herself. "Are you a Death Eater?" Draco laughed. "What?" She asked, her voice rising. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry. It's just that, after all I've done and said, you still have to ask." He looked at her but she was still baffled. "No, I'm not a Death Eater. I don't hate muggles or muggleborns, at least not anymore, and I've never killed anyone. I've done things I'm not proud of. But I'm no Death Eater." He sat again and stared at her across the table. "At school I was an arse. I had been raised to hate muggles and 'mudbloods'." The word tasted bitter on his tongue.

"And blood-traitors." She reminded him.

"Yes, those too." He smiled bitterly. "I guess at the time, I really thought it was right. But by sixth year, by the time all that stuff happened with Snape and Dumbledore, I knew it was wrong, I had changed my ways."

"That's why you didn't kill Dumbledore." Ginny muttered. He nodded.

"Snape did it to protect me from my father, and more importantly, Voldemort."

"So if you've changed, if you're so good now, why doesn't your father kick you out, or…kill you?" Ginny seemed to shiver as she said it.

"I put up a good front." Draco sighed. "Or rather, an evil one."

"Those men in the dungeons, they thought you raped me. You've done it before." It wasn't a question.

"I said I've done things I'm not proud of." Draco muttered. "But those women were whores and Death Eaters." He paused and glanced up at her. "Not innocent women." She closed her eyes and turned away from him. "I'm sorry for what I've done. Doesn't that count for something?" Slowly, she nodded and turned to look at him.

"What do we do now?" She asked quietly.

"You stay here. Pretend to be my mistress until we can come up a plan. But you have to stay away from my father."

"Why?"

"Didn't you see the way he looked at you today?" He shuddered just thinking about it. She nodded. "Well, let's just say that the guards downstairs aren't the only ones in this house who would enjoy your company." Now it was Ginny's turn to shiver. They sat in silence for awhile. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"Um, Malfoy?" He looked up at her. "Do you have something I can wear? My clothes are pretty much ruined and I feel kind of… bare…sitting here in your robe." Draco nodded and tried to hide the small grin which had formed on his face. He went into his bedroom and pulled a pair of his sweatpants out of his bureau. She'd have to roll them a few times but they'd be okay for now. He took out a t-shirt and sweatshirt and laid them out on the bed, then walked back out to the other room.

"Clothes are on the bed." He muttered.

"Thanks." She said and crossed to the bedroom. "Oh and Malfoy," She called from the doorway. "I still don't trust you." Then she closed the door. Draco smiled to himself. He expected nothing less from the fiery redhead.

* * *

A/N: In which Ginny finally gets a few answers... Poem in this chapter is Tell Me by Shel Silverstein. Leave comments! 


	5. Humanity, i hate you

Ginny dressed quickly. She had to roll the pants five times to make them stay up but she supposed it would do for now. At least she wasn't tripping over them anymore. When she'd finished she left the robe on the bed and went back to the outer room. Malfoy wasn't there, but the bathroom door was closed so she sat down and waited. He came out of the bathroom a few moments later, running a hand through his platinum locks.

"You're tired." He remarked as she let out a yawn. How late was it? She wondered. It was dark outside, but it had been when they'd arrived here also. How many hours had passed? "You can sleep in my bed." Malfoy said. Ginny stiffened and stared up at him in disbelief. After all the time he'd spent trying to convince her that he wanted nothing from her. Malfoy smiled. "I'll sleep on the couch." He assured her and Ginny felt foolish. "Sheets are clean." He said as he went to sit on the black, leather sofa. "House elves change them every day." He smiled up at her. "So you don't have to worry about cooties or anything."

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"You know." He remarked as he conjured a pillow and blanket out of thin air. "I think that was the first time you've said that all evening." Was it? She'd meant to say it so many times. Perhaps she'd just been too distracted by her suspicions to actually voice her gratitude.

"Thank you." She said again. "Really, thank you for everything." Malfoy nodded and lay back on his pillow.

"You're welcome." He said. Then he turned away from her and pulled up his blanket. "Night Weasley." He muttered into his pillow.

"Goodnight Malfoy." She whispered. She stood looking at him for a moment longer, her nemesis and savior, as he lay there so innocently, his blonde hair ruffled, his chest rising and falling in a slow rhythm. Then she turned and headed into the bedroom. She climbed up into Malfoy's huge, soft bed and switched off the lamp.

_

* * *

_

Humanity I love you

_because you would rather black the boots of_

_success than enquire whose soul dangles from his_

_watch-chain which would be embarrassing for both_

_parties…_

_Humanity I love you because_

_when you're hard up you pawn your_

_intelligence to buy a drink and when_

_your flush pride keeps_

_you from the pawn shop and_

_because you are continually committing_

_nuisances but more_

_especially in your own house…_

…_and because you are_

_forever making poems in the lap_

_of death Humanity_

_i hate you_

* * *

Draco woke the next morning with a crick in his neck. _Hope Weasley's nice and fricken comfortable in my big, warm bed. _He groaned and then rolled himself off the sofa. Today he had to gather information. He needed to know when it would be safe to get Ginny out of here.

He quietly summoned clean clothes from his room, careful not to wake Ginny, then headed into the bathroom. When he was clean and changed he paused at the door to the bedroom. Ginny was still sleeping. She looked so tiny in his large bed, tangled in the thick green comforter, her fiery hair spilled across his pillows. He shook his head, clearing her from his mind and headed out into the hallway. He locked the door to his chambers using magic. It would be better if Ginny didn't go wandering around the manor on her own.

The door to his father's study was closed when he reached it do he knocked quietly and waited.

"Enter." Came the voice from within. Draco opened the door slowly and slipped inside, closing the door behind him. His father was seated behind a large, oak desk. He shuffled some papers then looked up at his son and smiled. He motioned for Draco to sit.

"Is there something you need Draco? Anything you want?" Draco shook his head as he took the seat opposite his father.

"I just wondered how your mission went. How long you'll be home this time." Lucius's mouth twitched up in a grin.

"Thinking of joining me on my next mission?" Draco lowered his head and stared at his hands. "No, I thought not. But, hey, with that girl of yours to keep you company, I'm surprised you're out of your chamber at all." Lucius grinned like a schoolboy.

"Yes, well the girl's got to sleep sometime." Draco grinned back.

"That's my boy." Lucius slapped him on the shoulder, then his face grew more serious. "In answer to your question, the raid on that muggle village went very well. Even brought back a few fine specimens to keep the men busy." Draco cringed at the thought of some poor muggle girl down there in those dungeons, but he managed to force a mischievous grin. "If you get bored with the red-head, you could always choose another." His father remarked.

"I'll keep that in mind." Draco replied. He highly doubted that he'd ever be bored with Ginny.

"And as for my presence here," Lucius continued." "I plan to remain here for two weeks. Just long enough to plan my next course of action."

"And what might that be?" Draco asked, leaning forward in his chair.

"We're going to attack the Order of the Phoenix." Lucius looked very excited, like this was his most brilliant plan ever. "You know, bloody Dumbledore's brigade." Draco nodded. That was Ginny's brigade. Ginny's family and friends. Draco fought to keep his face impassive.

"Do you know where they are?" He asked, trying to sound excited by the prospect. On the inside, he was reeling.

"Not yet." His father admitted with a sigh. "But we will. And then we'll be one step closer to ruling the wizarding world."

"Isn't that what the Dark Lord wanted?"

"That is exactly what the Dark Lord wanted." His father exclaimed, bringing both fists down on the desk. "And it's exactly what I'll have." He growled. "We must keep the legacy alive."

"Yes." Draco said quietly. "Yes, we must." It was useless to argue. Arguing would only get him beaten…or worse.

"You seem distracted." Lucius remarked. "Must be that gorgeous girl you've got waiting upstairs. Why don't you go get back to her? I'm sure she'll be awake by now, and if she isn't…well…" Draco nodded and stood up. "Have fun." Lucius called as Draco closed the study door behind him and headed down the hall and up the stairs.

How would he tell Ginny that her family and friends were in danger? How could he tell her that they could do nothing about it? He didn't want to, but he had to. If he wanted Ginny to trust him, he had to be completely honest with her.

He removed the spell from his chamber door and stumbled a bit as the door flew open and Ginny Weasley fell into his arms.

* * *

A/N: In which Lucius Malfoy is evil… as always… Dun dun dun… The poem in this chapter is Humanity i love you by e e cummings. Please review! 


	6. And I watered it in fears

A/N: So here's the next chapter! Sorry it's taken so long, the site wouldn't let me update. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed! You guys are amazingly kind, you keep me writing! In answer to a question I recived about Draco and Lucius's relationship, Draco's father has beaten him before. I didn't really want to focus on the horrors of Draco's childhood, but I may include some reference to it in the next few chapters. So, yes, Draco knows from experience that his father can be ruthless and would not hesitate to kill him if he felt betrayed in any way. Hope that answers your question! Here we go! _

* * *

_

I was angry with my friend:

_I told my wrath, my wrath did end._

_I was angry with my foe:_

_I told it not, my wrath did grow_

_And I watered it in fears_

_Night & morning with my tears;_

_And I sunned it with smiles,_

_And with soft deceitful wiles._

_And it grew both day and night,_

_Till it bore an apple bright._

_And my foe beheld it shine,_

_And he knew that it was mine,_

_And into my garden stole,_

_When the night had veil'd the pole;_

_In the morning glad I see_

_My foe outstretched beneath the tree._

* * *

Malfoy pushed her back through the door and shut and locked it behind him. 

"What the hell are you doing?" He growled. But Ginny didn't care how angry he was, she had almost trusted him.

"You locked me in here!" She yelled, beating on his chest. Tears of anger and frustration poured down her face. "You left me and you locked me in here like some prisoner! I thought you meant me no harm!"

"I don't." He grabbed her wrists easily, holding them to her sides and pushed her gently down onto a chair. "That's why I locked you in." She gasped and stared up at him in exasperation. What a lying, scheming bastard! She hated him. She hated him more than she'd ever hated him at Hogwarts, more than she'd ever hated anyone in her life.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean Malfoy?"

"It means," he said as he sat in the chair across from her. "That you're safer here than you are out there. What if you'd run into my father? Or one of the guards from last night?" She didn't answer. "It would be safer for you if you stayed here unless I'm with you." He finished gently.

Ginny sat there in shock. She had not expected _that_ answer. Malfoy had locked her in for her own safety? Merlin, did she believe him? Had he really changed that much? But his stormy eyes were sincere, and it did make sense. Why else would Malfoy have locked her in? He hadn't treated her as a prisoner so far, why would he start now? Ginny groaned and put her head down on her arms. No way was she admitting she'd jumped to a hasty and incorrect assumption.

"Weasley?" Malfoy called. "I have something to tell you." Without looking up, she nodded for him to continue. "I spoke with my father this morning." He began. "He told me what his next mission will be." He paused and she heard him take a deep breath. "He's going to attack the Order. Your Order." Ginny's head flew up. She felt the bottom crashing out of her world as all the air in her lungs left her in one great whoosh. Mum, Dad, Ron, Harry, Hermione… they were all in danger. She stared at Malfoy in disbelief, willing him to be kidding, hoping against all hope that he'd break out with one of his signature grins at any moment, but there was no smirk on his face and his eyes were solemn.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. But she wouldn't give in; she wouldn't let this happen.

"I have to warn them." She gasped. "I have to send them a note." Malfoy nodded. He got up and crossed the room. When he came back, he handed her a quill and a piece of parchment.

"Thanks." She said, looking up at him and then turning to her task. "How long?" She asked. "How long do they have?"

"Two weeks." He muttered. "Enough time for my father to find them."

Ginny bit her lip. "Can he really find them?"

Malfoy nodded. "I don't know where they are or how they're hidden, but he has his ways." Ginny nodded and bent her head to begin her letter.

* * *

Draco watched her write. She looked so grim and determined; her lip between her teeth as she wrote like her life depended on it. Well, not her life exactly, but the lives of all those she cared about. Draco couldn't help but hope that the Order would get the letter and be able to prepare. He still didn't personally like Potter or Granger or the older Weasels, but he didn't want them dead and there were others in the Order whom he didn't even know. He had nothing against them. 

Ginny finished her letter, rolled it up and handed it to him. "I told them that I'm alright and not to try to rescue me. I told them everything you told me about your father's plan." Draco nodded and went to a cage by the window. He took out his eagle owl Azariah and tied the note to the bird's leg then opened the window.

"I hope you know where you're going." He muttered as Azariah took off into the breeze. "I don't think Potter and the Dream Team will be inclined to sit around and wait when they read that letter and find out who you're with." He remarked as he turned to look at Ginny. "I think we'd better reinforce the walls before they come sprinting in here and break them down."

Ginny smiled slightly. "I told them not to. I told them I was safe and that you were being remarkably civil, nice even." She finished with a slight blush.

"And am I?" He asked, a smile creeping over his face. "Being nice?"

Ginny nodded slightly. "Nice enough." She muttered.

"I don't think they'll believe you." He said and she glanced up at him, smiling.

"Nor do I. But they won't come. They know how dangerous it would be."

"And will that stop them?" Draco really doubted it would.

"I think so." Ginny replied. "They're not stupid." Draco snorted at that but Ginny ignored him. "And I _am_ safe. Right?" She looked up at him, searching his eyes.

"You're safe with me, Weasley." He smiled and crossed back to the door. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must make an appearance with my mother. She will have heard about you by now."

"And what will she think about that?" Ginny asked as she drew her legs up to hug her knees.

"She'll want to know that I'm being safe." Draco smirked. "Just like any other mother."

"And are you?" Ginny wanted to know. "Being safe?"

"Always." Draco replied with a flourish of his hands. Ginny smiled. "There's a wireless in the bedroom if you want music. Books," he motioned to a large book case set into the wall. "If you get bored." He opened the door. "I'm locking you in." He told her and she nodded. Then he bowed out the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

A/N: So a pretty short chapter, yet again, but the next couple are a bit longer and filled with D/G and I'll try to post them as soon as possible. Azariah, by the way, is the name of a saint. I figured that since Harry's owl is named after a saint, Draco's should be too. (I don't believe a name is mentioned in the books. Correct me if I'm wrong.) Azariah is another name for the Archangel Raphael, who is the patron saint of guardian angels, love, and young people, among other things. The poem in this chapter is called A Poison Tree by William Blake. Please keep the reviews coming! 


	7. broke you upon my blood

_i dreamed_

_it appeared that you thought to_

_escape me and became a great_

_lily atilt on_

_insolent_

_waters but i was aware of_

_fragrance and i came riding upon_

_a horse of porphyry into the_

_waters i rode down the red_

_horse shrieking from splintering_

_foam caught you clutched you upon my_

_mouth_

_i dreamed in my dream you had_

_desire to thwart me and became_

_a little bird and hid_

_in a tree of tall marble_

_from a great way i distinguished_

_singing and i came_

_riding upon a scarlet sunset_

_trampling the night easily_

_from the shocked impossible_

_tower i caught_

_you strained you_

_broke you upon my blood._

* * *

Ginny sat for a moment watching the door through which Malfoy had just exited. She would never admit it aloud but she thought that perhaps, just maybe, there was the tiniest chance that she didn't actually hate him. She shook her head and quickly got up and walked to the bookcase, running a finger across the spines as she read the titles on the first shelf. Most of them were in Latin, which Ginny knew enough of to catch the drift. They were books on curses and Dark Magic; gifts from Draco's father, she thought. The second shelf held more of the same. Ginny had to stand on tiptoe to read the titles on the third shelf. These were also on magic but the topics were lighter. There were copies of Quidditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts. Hogwarts: A History, Ginny noticed with a grin. She pulled down a book on dragons and sat in a large armchair to flip through it. She knew enough about dragons from Charlie's stories but it was interesting nonetheless.

Ginny was halfway through a chapter on the Norwegian Ridgeback when there was a loud bang on the door. Ginny froze and held her breath. The banging came again, louder this time.

"I know you're in there," came Ludlow's horrible voice from the other side of the door. "And I'm coming in to get my turn." Ginny gasped, her head was spinning. _Malfoy locked it, _she thought. _The magic will hold. It has to._

Ginny tried not to scream as a silver light shone through the keyhole and the door burst open. _Oh gods_, she thought, _I wish I had my wand_.

Ludlow shut the door behind him and strode toward her. "You got away once but you won't get away this time. Nowhere to run my little mouse." Ludlow growled as he reached down and grabbed her arms, hauling her to her feet. Ginny winced in pain as his hands found their old bruises. Then he threw her over his shoulder and walked to the bedroom.

"Please don't." Ginny whimpered as he threw her down on the bed. "Please. You don't really want to hurt me. Please." He smiled down at her, his disgusting teeth like craggy mountains in his rancid mouth and bent down to stroke her cheek. Ginny swallowed the panic that had formed at the back of her throat. "Master Malfoy won't be happy." She said, trying another tactic. Pleading hadn't helped, perhaps fear would. "He wants me for himself. He'll kill you if you touch me."

"Ah." Ludlow smiled nastily. But he won't find out, will he?" He brought his hand down in an arc and Ginny cried out as connected with her face. "You won't tell him, will you?" Ginny shook her head quickly, fearfully, the panic growing. Her face stung and she couldn't hold the tears back any longer. He was really going to do this. "Good." Ludlow muttered and grabbed the neckline of her t-shirt. He ripped it open, revealing the white, lace bra that the house elf had brought with her clothes earlier. He groped her through her bra and Ginny clenched her eyes shut and tried not to move, not to think. _It'll all be over soon_. She told herself.

She felt Ludlow's hands at her waistline as he tugged off her jeans, and then she heard him undoing his own before he grabbed her face in one hand. "Open your eyes." He demanded. "Look at me." Ginny obeyed, whimpering in pain as he squeezed her thigh with his other hand. "I think you'll enjoy this." He growled as he slipped a finger under the waistband of her panties.

Ginny was bawling by now, clutching Malfoy's comforter in her hands as she tried to lie still and just let him get it over with. Ludlow was about to pull her panties off when Ginny heard the outer door bang open.

"Ginny!" Malfoy called. "Ginny!" He appeared in the doorway, wand clenched in his right hand. His eyes were nearly black with fury.

"What – did – I – tell – you – about –touching – my – girl?" He growled through clenched teeth. He raised his wand and without even muttering a spell, Ludlow was thrown off of her and rendered unconscious. Ginny scrambled to a sitting position and clutched the blankets to cover herself.

Malfoy didn't say a word to her, didn't even look at her as he levitated the other man out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Ginny heard the door slam behind him.

* * *

Draco returned about ten minutes later to find Ginny still sitting on his bed, clutching the blankets to her chest. Her eyes were wide with fear or shock. How could he have let this happen?

"Ginny?" He whispered and she looked up into his eyes. "Ginny are you alright?" She simply stared at him in silence, her eyes glittering with tears. "Ginny talk to me. Tell me you're alright." Slowly she nodded.

"I'm…I'm okay." She whispered

"Gods Ginny, I'm so sorry." He said softly, lowering himself beside her on the bed. She flinched away so he made no further move to comfort her. "I thought the magic would hold." He whispered. "I came as soon as I felt the ward break." Ginny shook her head and looked down at her hands. She was trembling. Draco wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms and stroke her hair and tell her that everything would be okay. He didn't know when the feelings had begun, but this was more than simple protectiveness he was feeling. But the poor girl had been touched enough already so he sat, unmoving, and tried to get her to look at him.

"Ginny, did he…did he…" He couldn't finish the question but she shook her head and he sighed in relief. "I took him to my father." He said and that got her attention. "Told him that Ludlow was messing with my mistress." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood but Ginny just stared, wide-eyed. "He'll be taken care of." Draco muttered. They sat in silence for a moment then Draco reached out tentatively and touched her hair. She flinched away and Draco slowly lowered his hand. "Ginny, please talk to me." He pleaded.

Finally, she looked up at him and there were tears in her eyes. "Oh Draco." She whimpered and Draco fought to keep from pulling her to him. "I was so scared that he was going to rape me and all I could think was that he'd know you hadn't raped me." She searched his eyes frantically. "He'd know because he'd be the one to take my virginity." She crumpled in a heap on the bed and began crying again.

She was a virgin. Well he'd guessed she had been. He'd been fairly sure, but he hadn't been certain. Somehow that made the fact that he'd saved her even more vital. If Ludlow had taken her, if he'd broken her…

"Oh Draco, all I could think was that he'd find out and he'd tell your father and you'd be dead. Because it would mean you were weak and not so evil as he thought. You'd be a traitor." She looked so scared, so fragile, that Draco reached out again and stroked the hair from her face. This time she didn't stop him.

"Oh gods Ginny. Of all the things to worry about." He smiled slightly and looked deep into her eyes. "Don't worry about me, okay? I'm not worth it. Just worry about yourself."

She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes on the back of her hand. "You saved me Draco." She whispered. Her chocolate eyes pleaded with him to listen. "I never thought when you when you walked into that cell, that you would save me, that you would be so gentle and kind, that I could trust you. But I do Draco. I do trust you." He felt his heart clench tightly in his chest at her words. Trust was a very new thing for him. "I couldn't stand it if something happened to you because you helped me." She whispered.

Draco moved closer to her, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He reached out slowly and touched the bruises on her arms. She stared at him but didn't move away. "He did this to you?" He asked quietly and she nodded.

"That first night, before you showed up." Without a word, he took out his wand and placed it gently to one of her arms and then the other. The bruises disappeared as he muttered a healing spell. "Thank you." Ginny whispered.

Slowly, gently, he reached over and wrapped his arms around her small form, pulling her to him. He held her to his chest, careful to keep the blanket tucked around her. She allowed him to hold her, burying her face in his chest as he stroked her hair and back.

"It's okay Gin. Shhhh. I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you." And he knew he wouldn't; he wouldn't let her out of his sight because if anything happened to her, if he let anyone hurt her, he'd surely crumble.

* * *

A/N: So there's a bit of sweet Draco/Ginnyness for you! I really hope you liked it because this is one of my favorite chapters. The poem in this chapter is i dreamed by e e cummings. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please keep them coming! Oh and I thought it might be fun if with your reviews, you could pick your favorite quote, either from the newest chapter or from the whole story and tell me what it is. Next chapter will be up soon! Review! Review! Review! 


	8. I shall not cheated wake

Ginny sat there in Draco's arms and felt safer than she'd felt since she was a little girl, snuggled in her father's lap. She knew that he would protect her and she trusted him; trusted him more than she thought she'd ever trust any man, let alone Draco Malfoy.

After a few moments, Draco moved away slightly and looked into her eyes. "Let me get you some clothes." He said softly. Ginny nodded and he moved away gently and went to his bureau. He came back with sweatpants and a sweatshirt and laid them on the bed before her. "I'll let you get dressed." He said and left the room.

Suddenly Ginny felt very alone. The panic she felt at Draco's absence was overwhelming. She was dizzy, she couldn't breath, and surely the walls were closing in on her. She dressed as quickly as she could and hurried into the outer room. Draco was sitting on the sofa but he stood and came to her when she entered.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I'm alright." She replied. He placed one hand on her shoulder and guided her back to the sofa. He left some space between them and Ginny thought that he seemed self-conscious, not sure if he should touch her now that the crisis was over.

"I feel like I should get you out of here now, before anything else happens." He spoke with his head in his hands. "But I think that it would be worse if you left." Ginny wanted desperately to go home but somehow she didn't want to be away from Draco either and she knew he was right; it wasn't safe for her to leave yet.

"It's fine Draco." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her. "I don't mind staying." He smiled slightly.

"You're too much Weasley, stubborn and brave and beautiful." He brought one hand to her cheek and Ginny froze, her heart pounding in her chest, though not from fear. But Draco just lowered his hand and glanced at his watch. "It's late." He said. "We should get some sleep." He got up and walked to the bedroom. Ginny sat there for a moment, staring after him, trying to catch her breath. Then she got up and followed him.

"I've changed the sheets." He said, lowering his wand as she entered. "I'm sure they reeked of Ludlow." He added grimly.

"Thank you." Ginny said, crossing to the bed. He watched as she climbed up and got under the covers and then turned to leave.

"Good night Weasley." The panic began again as he reached the door.

"Draco." She called. He froze in the doorway and then turned to look at her. "Will you…will you stay with me?" She asked quietly. "I don't want to be alone." He regarded her silently the nodded and walked back to the bed.

He climbed in beside her, leaving a good foot between them, and Ginny turned on her side to look at him. "I'll stay as long as you'll have me." He whispered. "Sleep tight Ginny. I'll keep the monsters away."

"I know you will Draco." She turned over, closed her eyes and was asleep in a moment.

* * *

Draco watched her sleep. She looked so sweet and innocent, her bright hair contrasted sharply with her ivory skin. Gods he was getting soft. What would his father think if he knew Draco was falling for this girl? Well, he knew what his father would say. But he wasn't falling for her…was he? He couldn't possibly be falling for little Ginny Weasley; Potter's number one fan throughout his second year, the master of the Bat-Bogey hex, the Weasel's little sister with the flaming red hair and the bright, brown eyes. He smiled to himself, then turned over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. He closed his eyes, but sleep eluded him.

* * *

You love me -- you are sure --

I shall not fear mistake --

I shall not cheated wake --

Some grinning morn --

To find the Sunrise left --

And Orchards -- unbereft --

And Dollie -- gone!

I need not start -- you're sure --

That night will never be --

When frightened -- home to Thee I run --

To find the windows dark --

And no more Dollie -- mark --

Quite none?

Be sure you're sure -- you know --

I'll bear it better now --

If you'll just tell me so --

Than when -- a little dull Balm grown --

Over this pain of mine --

You sting -- again!

* * *

The sun was bright when Ginny woke the next morning. Draco was still asleep beside her. His veins showed through the pale skin of his eyelids and she resisted the urge to trace them with her fingertip. She smiled to herself and stared down at her savior. He looked a bit like an angel in his sleep. Her guardian angel. A dark and mysterious, fallen angel, but an angel nonetheless.

She was falling in love with him, she realized with a bit of a shock and the thought saddened her. He would never love her. All he felt was the urge to protect her because she was a frail, weak little girl. And even if he did love her, what could they have? This lie of a relationship? She would be his mistress, locked in this room for the rest of her life. Even if she did love him, she could never handle that. But what if the Order captured his father and the other Death Eaters? They'd be free to be together. She had to laugh at herself. It didn't matter because he didn't want her and he never would. She sighed quietly and climbed out of bed.

A house-elf had left clothes for her in the bathroom. After showering, she dressed in the long white skirt and the deep, green tank. She surveyed herself in the mirror. She almost looked normal; her cheeks were slightly pink and the dark circles under her eyes had almost disappeared. She wished she had her wand so that she could dry her hair. Perhaps she could ask Draco to find out what had happened to it.

When Ginny stepped back into the outer room, Draco was coming out of the bedroom. He was shirtless and his arms were stretched above his head in a huge yawn. Ginny smiled and admired the way his muscles moved as he lowered his arms. She wanted very badly to run her hands over his chiseled chest, to feel the barely visible line of hair that disappeared beneath the waistband of his pants.

There was a spot of black on the pale skin of his left forearm, indistinguishable at this distance, but Ginny knew what it was. The Dark Mark. Somehow, the thought didn't terrify her as it should have. Somehow, the fact that she'd just shared a bed with a Death Eater didn't make her want to run away screaming. Somehow, it only made Draco that much more desirable. Ginny knew that he'd gotten the mark only to please his father but, oddly, the idea that he could be dangerous and deceitful only excited her. _Must be that bad-boy complex Lavender was always going on about,_ Ginny thought.

Draco caught her staring at him and grinned. "Morning."

"Good morning." She said, feeling the heat creep up her throat to her cheeks.

"Did you sleep well?" Draco asked as he came across the room.

"I did." She answered. "And you?"

"Not so well." He replied with another yawn.

"I'm sorry." She said politely.

"Not your fault." He remarked with a smile as he brushed past her and entered the bathroom. "You can use my wand to dry your hair, but don't go trying anything rash." Then he shut the door behind him.

Ginny stood outside the door and closed her eyes, taking deep, calming breaths. This boy was going to be the death of her.

* * *

A/N: So thanks again to everyone who reviewed! You guys are so kind! Apparently, there is some confusion about the Draco/Lucius relationship and I have to admit, it is a bit contradictory at times. So here is my brief explanation: Lucius acts nice to his son as long as he thinks it will get him something. Right now, Lucius wants Draco to join in his Death Eater ways, so he's trying to use "kindness" to win him over. Later, as he realizes Draco isn't so willing, he may take more drastic action. When Lucius feels betrayed, he doesn't hesitate to punish the traitor, even if it is his own son. So, yes, he can be brutal. I hope that is enough explanation for now, I've planned to put one into the story but it's not for a few chapters yet.

One other thing: In this chapter Ginny discovers Draco's Dark Mark. I know that Draco stated in a previous chapter that he isn't a Death Eater, but technically he is. Draco was more referring to the fact that he isn't a Death Eater at heart. He doesn't agree with the Death Eater's practices and so he doesn't consider himself one of them.

Sorry for the really long A/N! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!


	9. Hope is the thing with feathers

Draco was strangely excited by the look on Ginny's face when he'd come out of the bedroom and the almost magical tingle he'd felt when his bare arm had brushed hers. He smiled to himself, maybe he'd gotten to her as well. Almost immediately, he pushed the thought from his mind. It didn't matter. What mattered now was that he keep Ginny safe until he could return her to the Order. And that meant keeping the Order safe from his father. He showered and dressed quickly and exited the bathroom to find Ginny at the window stroking Azariah under the chin.

"Was there a letter?" He asked and she jumped, startled by his voice.

"Yes." She said, turning to look at him. "It's from the Order." She held it up to him. "I haven't read it yet." Draco nodded and motioned for her to sit.

She sat, still staring at the letter clutched in her hands. Draco took the seat opposite her. "Gin?" She looked up as if just remembering that she wasn't alone. "Do you want me to read it?"

"Oh would you?" She asked with a relieved sigh. "I'm just so afraid of what it might say. It's silly, I know." Draco reached silently across the table and took the letter from her. He unfolded it carefully and began to read.

_

* * *

_

Hope is the thing with feathers

_That perches in the soul_

_And sings the tune without the words_

_And never stops at all,_

_And sweetest in the gale is heard;_

_And sore must be the storm_

_That could abash the little bird_

_That kept so many warm._

_I've heard it in the chillest land_

_And on the strangest sea,_

_Yet never, in extremity,_

_It asked a crumb of me._

* * *

"My dearest Ginevra," Draco began in his cool, calm voice. "Ginevra?" He smirked at her over the letter.

Ginny drew her shoulders up and asked defensively, "Yes. What did you think my name was?"

"I don't know." Draco laughed. "Virginia?" He looked thoughtful for a moment. "But, no, Ginevra suits you much better. It's a beautiful name." She blushed but he probably didn't notice because he had already begun reading again.

"We were so relieved when we received your letter. I have to admit that, when you didn't return from Knockturn Alley, we feared the worst. Your father and Remus and the others were about to form search parties and come find you when your owl arrived." Ginny smiled at that, it was just something her father would do, but it was a good thing her letter had reached them when it had. "Thank you for the information on Lucius Malfoy. We've suspected for some time that he was behind the Death Eater attacks but now we have the proof that we need. As I write, the others are trying to devise a plan to get at Lucius but any more information you can give us would be helpful. In the meantime, we've removed ourselves to another location which I won't name here in case this letter is intercepted or falls into the wrong hands." Draco looked up at her and smiled ironically. Indeed, his would have been the wrong hands a few years ago but now they were right, oh so right. Ginny smiled back and motioned for him to continue.

"Ginny dear, are you certain you're alright? None of us can believe that this Malfoy boy has been kind to you. Harry and Ron swear that he is a no-good, evil prat. But as you've given us your word that he's been kind, we've refrained from doing anything rash. We really don't like the idea of you being all alone there at Malfoy Manor. We'd like proof that you are unharmed. Tell Malfoy that you are to be at the Leaky Cauldron by 2 pm today, in one piece, or we will be forced to act. All our love, mum."

"Your mum sure doesn't sugar coat things does she? 'We'll be forced to act.' Ominous, I must say." Draco pretended to shiver.

"Those are most likely Ron's words there at the end, or Dad's."

"Or Potter's." Draco finished with a sneer.

"Why do you dislike him so much?" Ginny asked. It was something she'd wanted to know since she'd seen them together at school. But now? He had changed, hadn't he?

"You dated him, didn't you?" Draco asked.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Ginny asked impatiently.

"Because I can. When did you date him?"

Ginny sighed and gave in. "My fifth year." To her surprise, Draco looked a bit angry.

"Then what happened?"

Ginny's eyebrows drew together. "Why do you care?"

"It's just a question." He raised his hands in an act of supplication.

"Fine." Ginny muttered. "He broke it off just before the war, said he didn't want me to get hurt because of him. Stupid, noble Potter."

"Probably the smartest thing Potter ever did in his life." Draco smiled ruefully.

"Whatever. Anyway, he stopped by a few times during the war and he was so distant and yet so overprotective, it was ridiculous."

"And after he defeated the Dark Lord?" Draco prompted.

"He came back and he was less distant, but of course the weight of the world had been lifted form his shoulders. But he was still overprotective and overbearing and I couldn't just sit there and do nothing when there were still Death Eaters running around, so I joined the Order. And I suppose that was the end of it. I was too brave and too stubborn for my own good." She smiled sardonically.

"Two of your best qualities Ginevra." Draco's smile was soft and Ginny had to turn away before continuing.

"Yes, well, he's with Luna now so…"

"Lovegood?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Yes, Luna Lovegood. And I suppose she's perfect for him; Relaxed and easy-going, willing to do just about anything to please him, but caring enough to put him in his place without him noticing." She sighed.

"But he'd still kill to protect you." Draco said and it wasn't a question.

"Yes, well, he is like part of the family. I'm like a sister to him I guess." Draco nodded and sat in silence for a moment.

"You're better off without him, you know." He said quietly. Ginny turned to look at him and his silver eyes caught hers and held. "But any guy would be crazy not to be protective of you." The way he said it made her shiver and her breath caught in her throat. She just sat there and blinked at him for a moment before she could find her voice.

"Protectiveness I don't mind." She whispered. "But I _can_ take care of myself."

"Oh, believe me Weasley, _that_ I know." He smiled at her then and she couldn't help but smile back. Then she glanced down at the watch on his wrist, 1:30. "We need a plan." Draco said and stood to pace the room.

"Draco…" Ginny began but he cut her off with a wave of his hand.

"Just let me think a moment." He paced for another fifteen minutes before he stopped and turned to her. "I've got it."

"Good." She rushed around the table, grabbed his wrist and brought it up so that both of them could see it. "I hope you've reinforced the walls because we've got less than fifteen minutes before the Dream Team shows up to bring them down."

"Shit." He swore and rushed to the door. He took down two cloaks. He threw a dark green one over her shoulders and clasped it beneath her chin, then put on his own black one.

"Too big for you." He muttered. "But it'll disguise you better." Then he grabbed her wrist and pulled her out into the hallway, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

A/N: The poem in this chapter is Hope by Emily Dickinson. I don't think I mentioned the name of the poem in the previous chapter; it was You love me-You are sure, also by Emily Dickinson. Please continue with the marvelous reviews! (Perhaps if I get enough, I'll post another chapter later tonight… ;) 


	10. At eight the youngest daughter comes

The sun goes down. The trees bend,

They straighten up. They bend.

At eight the youngest daughter comes.

She holds his hand.

She says, _Did they feed you?_

He says no.

He says, _Get me out of here._

He wants to say _please_,

But won't.

After a pause, she says-

He hears her say-

_I love you like salt._

* * *

When they were out in the hallway, Draco let go of Ginny and trusted that she would follow behind him. He led her down one set of stairs and along a hallway then came to a stop before the door to his father's study.

"What are we doing Draco?" Ginny asked quietly. "We have to go. There isn't any time." He shushed her with a finger to his lip.

"We have to tell my father where we're going." He whispered.

"Draco…"

"If he comes looking for me and we're both missing, he'll be suspicious. It would be very dangerous. I'd rather just give him some innocent excuse and ease his evil mind." He smiled slightly and rapped on the door. Ginny looked terrified.

This time his father gave no verbal answer but the door swung inward and Draco entered the room, Ginny close behind.

"Ah, son." Lucius Malfoy rose behind his desk. Draco stopped somewhere near the middle of the room and smirked at his father. "Headed out I see?"

"Yes. I thought we'd go to Diagon Alley, do a little shopping." Lucius nodded.

"Yes, yes, it would be good for you to get out. When will you return?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Before dark I suspect." Lucius nodded again.

"Have a good time." He looked past Draco to Ginny and stepped forward so he could look down at her. "And make sure you keep an eye on this little one. We wouldn't want her to get lost out there all alone. Malfoys don't _lose_ their…mistresses. Understand." He turned to Draco with an evil sneer and Draco understood. Lucius didn't want Ginny running off and telling whoever would listen what had happened to her in the dungeons below Malfoy Manor. It would be Draco's fault if she got away, and Draco would pay the consequences. He nodded. "Very good." Lucius headed back around to the other side of his desk and sat down, motioning for Draco to leave. "Oh and son," he called as Draco reached the door. "Perhaps, buy something nice for young Ginny here."

Draco felt Ginny shiver as he ushered her out of the room. "I shall." He called back to his father and then shut the door.

Draco didn't speak to Ginny, didn't even look at her. He was afraid that if he did, he'd see the fear in her eyes and he'd pause to pull her into his arms. Instead, he led her down another flight of stairs, through the grand entryway and out the front door.

He didn't pause once, simply took off down the long, winding drive, Ginny close at his heels. "We have to get outside the gates." He called back over his shoulder. "There are wards up like at Hogwarts to keep people from apparating." He hoped that his father wasn't watching from the house, wondering why Draco was in such a rush. But, no, Lucius's study was at the back of the house, looking out over the grounds and lake. Draco was safe, for now.

As soon as he passed the gates he spun and took hold of Ginny's shoulders and with a pop, he apparated them both away.

They appeared in the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron and, thankfully, they were alone. Draco glanced at his watch, 1:58. He looked at Ginny. Her eyes were filled with fear but behind that he sensed a bravery, a resoluteness. Damn Gryffindor. She raised her chin and waited for him to speak.

"Alright." He said as he pulled the hood of Ginny's cloak up over her head, covering her long mane of copper hair. "I'll stay a few steps behind you and I'll sit at another table, but just know," he paused and pulled up his own hood. "Just know that if you need me, I'll be at your side in a moment." Ginny nodded from somewhere underneath the oversized hood and then walked to the door. She paused a moment, her hand on the handle and then she pulled the door open and stepped inside.

Draco followed, like he'd said, at a bit of a distance. The place was relatively crowded; Filled with witches and wizards taking a late lunch or sipping a drink before heading home for the evening. Ginny had spotted them almost immediately, a mass of flaming red amongst the blacks and browns and golds of the other patrons, and she'd run forward to greet them, her hood falling off in her haste. Draco heard a sob and exclamations of joy and welcome. He was sure there were embraces and kisses all around but he wasn't watching, he was too busy surveying the rest of the place.

Everyone seemed friendly enough. There were, of course, those who chose the darkened corners, nursing a drink or two as they kept quietly to themselves. In fact, Draco would have been one of them had he not been here on other business. Despite the cold look he received from the dark man in the corner, Draco could find nothing sinister in the place. He sensed no evil here, no gruesome intentions, and so he took a seat at the table nearest the Weasley's, his back to them, and ordered a firewhiskey when the waitress asked.

"Oh Ginny dear, we were so worried." Someone was saying, Draco assumed it was Ginny's mother.

"I'm alright, I swear." Ginny claimed but she was cut off.

"Did he hurt you Gin?" The voice was female and familiar; a head of bushy, brown hair came to mind. Granger. Draco almost rose to confront her but then Ginny was speaking again.

"No, no, Draco hasn't hurt me." She assured them. "In fact, he saved me. If it weren't for him, I'd be dead."

Draco froze, his drink halfway to his mouth. A pit had formed in his stomach at her words. Were they true? Would she be dead? But of course, what did he think happened to the innocent prisoners and the whores and whoever else when the guards became bored with them? His father had threatened him just this afternoon not to let Ginny get away. Clearly the prisoners weren't just set free. Draco took a small sip of his firewhiskey to strengthen his nerves. Someone else was speaking.

"If he touched you…if he hurt you…I'll kill him Ginny. I swear to God I will." Harry Potter. Saint Potter who'd really done nothing at all to account for his earlier fame. He'd been a baby for Merlin's sake. All he'd done was sit there and been hit by The Curse and simply not died. Heroic really.

"Harry please." Ginny was saying. "He hasn't done anything to me. And he isn't the issue right now. His father is and Draco is prepared to help us." The table was silent now, waiting for her to continue. Draco took the last gulp of his firewhiskey. "Draco has a plan." Ginny finally said.

"He's here?" Someone demanded. One of the twins, Draco suspected.

"You brought him here with you?" A similar voice put in.

"I trust him." Ginny said quietly and though no one else heard her, Draco's heart clutched.

"But Ginny, he's a Malfoy, he's…"

"He's evil."

"He's a Death Eater."

"He's not!" Ginny nearly shouted, trying to be heard over their babbling. "He's changed and I trust him." Someone began to argue but there was a loud bang, as if someone had brought their fist down on the table, and a male voice cut in.

"Enough." He said and Draco was sure this was Mr. Weasley. "If Ginny trusts him, we'll have to also. What other choice do we have?" No one made a reply. "Good. Now Ginevra darling, what is Draco's plan?" There was a pause and Draco pictured Ginny's face, full of alarm, just now realizing that she didn't know his plan. He spun silently in his chair and regarded them.

"Why don't I tell you?" He said in his cool, calm drawl and they all looked up in alarm.

* * *

A/N: The poem in this chapter is part of King Lear in Respite Care by Margaret Atwood. It refers to the fact that Ginny has returned with a plan to save them, to 'get them out of here'. I absolutely adore all of your reviews! They really keep me writing, please continue with the encouragement. On another note, I'm posting a quick little one-shot that I wrote a couple of years ago called 'The End', please check that out and review as well! 


	11. Love's meetings and partings

A/N: So here's another chapter! Not much going on in this one but it was fun to write and it helps with the character building. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

…_Into what vesture of memories earth layer upon layer enswathed us_

_Of the ever-changed faces and phases_

_Of the moon to be born, reborn, upborn, of sun-spun days_

_Our arrivals assigned us, our times and our places_

_Sanctuaries for all love's meetings and partings, departings_

_Heelings and woundings and weepings and transfigurations?_

* * *

About an hour later, the plan was set. Her family had agreed to it and they would inform the rest of the Order. There had been much arguing, however, when she'd told them of her plan to return with Draco to Malfoy Manor. Her mother had been worried, her father had all but threatened Draco's life, and Harry had downright refused. In the end, she had been able to convince the others that it was for the best, and that she'd be safe. But now, with the rest of the Weasley's gone, she stood before the establishment's fireplace, Harry's hand on her wrist as he tried to pull her with him into the emerald flames. 

"Ginny I won't let you go back with him. I won't, now get in the Floo." He demanded. Ginny tried to pull away.

"Harry, please. He's changed. He's been very kind to me and I won't risk his life by not going back." Harry looked incredulous.

"He's Death Eater scum Ginny! He's probably got you imperiused to say that. Would you seriously risk your own life for him, for a Malfoy?" Ginny winced as his grip tightened on her wrist.

"Kindly unhand her Potter." Draco's cool voice came from directly over her left shoulder. "And watch your mouth about my Death Eater ways or I'll sic my inferi on you."

"Stay out of it Malfoy." Harry muttered.

"If only I could." Draco hissed.

"Harry come on." Luna, who'd till now stood watching helplessly from a few feet away, came forward. "Let's just go Harry. She'll be fine with Draco."

"No Luna. I won't leave her." Harry ground out from between clenched teeth.

"Yes, you will." Luna said softly, taking his arm until his grip on Ginny's loosened and she was able to pull away. "I trust Draco too." Luna said firmly and Harry inclined his head. Wow, someone had finally humbled the great and invincible Harry Potter. Ginny almost laughed.

"Now go." Luna said quietly, urging Harry into the flames. He grumbled but stepped backward and threw the Floo powder at his feet. He disappeared in a rush of green flames.

"Thank you Luna." Ginny said and Luna smiled at her, taking her hand.

"Be careful Ginny." And then to Draco. "Take care of her." Ginny felt Draco move closer and place his hands on her shoulders.

"I will." He said. Luna nodded, dropped Ginny's hand, stepped backward and disappeared just as Harry had.

Ginny let out a sigh and turned to face Draco. His hood was still up and all she could see were his silver eyes shining out from underneath it. "Now what?" She asked quietly.

"Now we go shopping." He said and she thought she heard a smile in his voice although she couldn't see his face well enough to be sure.

"I thought that was just a cover story." She smiled.

"Well, it was, but what kind of cover would it be if there was no proof?" Ginny nodded thoughtfully and let Draco lead her out the back door.

* * *

It was only about four o'clock when they entered Diagon Alley through the magical brick wall behind the Leaky Cauldron. Ginny had her hood up again, covering her brilliant hair. It would he a horrible thing if they were noticed together but Draco figured that as long as one of them was disguised, it wouldn't matter if they were seen. He kept his own hood up nonetheless. 

But they attracted too many stares. It was a warm day and most people didn't have cloaks on at all, never mind hoods. And Draco was sweltering. He pulled Ginny into the nearest alleyway, between Ollivander's and a second-hand bookstore, and pulled off his hood.

"I think we'd better use glamour charms instead of hiding under our hoods." He said as Ginny pulled off her own hood.

"Good idea." She replied as she ran a hand through her hair, shaking it out. "I'm so hot." Draco smirked at her but held back his response.

He took out his wand, closed his eyes and focused on changing his appearance. He willed his hair to darken and grow shorter, his nose wider, his eyes more blue than grey. He opened his eyes and Ginny was staring up at him.

"How do I look?" He asked with a smile. She looked a little startled, then regained her composure.

"I wouldn't even recognize you." She said quietly.

"Good, your turn." He handed her his wand. She took it, nodded and closed her eyes. Draco watched in fascination as her waist length hair shortened to shoulder length and turned golden blonde. Her freckles disappeared and her pale skin darkened to a sun-kissed tan. Her features became more angular. Finally, she opened her eyes and they were a vivid green instead of her normal bright chocolate. She smiled at his reaction.

"You like blondes Malfoy?" He shook his head.

"No, I mean, it's just weird. I know it's you but it's so not you." And it was the truth. He didn't find the blonde overly attractive, in fact he wished Ginny had kept her red hair but that would have been too noticeable. He sighed and shook his head.

"Come on Virginia." He said and led the way out to the street.

"You know my name isn't Virginia." She sighed.

"For today it is. Ginevra, even Ginny, doesn't suit this new you. Besides, someone might recognize the name." She nodded and then a wide smile covered her face. "What?" He asked warily.

"Oh nothing, Mallory." She giggled.

"Mallory?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"Well I can't very well call you Malfoy." She whispered.

"How about Mal?" He asked, hoping she would acquiesce so he wouldn't have to be called Mallory all night. She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, a grin on her too-tanned face.

"Alright." She finally sighed. "Mal it is."

"Good." He smiled and then turned and headed into the crowds, Virginia right behind him.

They went into every shop, taking their time as they browsed the merchandise. Draco bought a little crystal dragon for his mother, her birthday was coming up, and a book he'd been wanting on wizarding royalty of the Middle Ages. Ginny seemed perfectly content to just browse even though Draco had told her he'd buy her anything she wanted. She picked up trinkets, turning them over in her hands before putting them back down. She flipped through books then replaced them on their shelves. But when they reached a jewelry store, Draco watched her freeze. He leaned closer to find the source of her awe and saw a brilliant emerald necklace. It was a simple silver chain on which hung a glistening emerald in the shape of a flower. Tiny diamonds glinted from between the petals.

"It's beautiful." Draco said quietly, leaning close to Ginny's ear. She started at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him.

"Yes." She sighed. "It is. Are you ready to move on?" Draco regarded her for a moment.

"I'll meet you at the door." He said. She nodded and moved away from him. He watched her go and then turned back to the counter. "Box it up." He said to the man behind it, placing some coins on the counter.

At Madame Malkin's, Draco insisted on buying Ginny a new dress and shoes. She asked him why but Draco didn't think it the time or place to tell her so he merely shrugged and paid the witch who had helped them.

It was dark when they got back outside and Draco glanced at his watch. 9:07. Where had the time gone? "We should be getting back." He said and Ginny nodded. "We'll have to use the floo at the Leaky Cauldron, I can't apparate all of these packages."

"Okay." Ginny said. They walked back down Diagon Alley, passed through the magical wall and entered the pub. They ignored the evening crowd, entered the fireplace and were pulled into nothingness by the cool, emerald flames.

* * *

A/N: I absolutely adore all of the reviews, please keep it up! The poem in this chapter is an excerpt from Into What Pattern by Kathleen Raine. 


	12. Everything horrible ever is understood

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been particularly busy lately. But here's the next chapter and hopefully you like it enough to forgive me!

* * *

Ginny was picking herself up off the floor of his entry room when Draco emerged. He stepped out of the fireplace, set down his packages and regarded her with a smirk.

"Oh shut up." She growled as she brushed dust from the back of her skirt.

"I didn't say a thing." He remarked with a chuckle.

"But you wanted to, I could see it in your eyes." She paused then, staring up at him. "Well, not your eyes, Mal's eyes." And of course she was right, they were still in disguise. Draco closed his eyes and transformed himself back, then handed his wand to Ginny and turned around to pick up his packages off the floor. When he turned back again, Ginny was Ginny; gloriously, amazingly Ginny. Her fiery hair falling down her back in soft waves, her brown eyes sparkling up at him. He couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face.

"What?" Ginny asked, smiling herself.

"Nothing." Draco said quietly. "Just you." She looked at him curiously for a moment then headed to the bathroom.

"I need a long, hot bath." She sighed as she closed the door behind her.

Draco slouched in the chair before the fireplace and ran a hand through his hair. Gods, she was perfect; gorgeous and funny and brave, a bit stubborn but he found that oddly adorable. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. What would he do if his plan didn't work? He didn't want to think about it. He'd either have to help her escape and risk his own life or keep her here against her will. He couldn't do that, not to Ginny. He'd get her out of here whether the Order took care of his father or not.

Ginny came out of the bathroom in a pale pink, knee-length nightgown. It was sleeveless, with straps that barely existed at all and Draco had to stifle a groan at its degree of transparency. This was just what he needed, a barely dressed Ginny to mess up his completely admirable plans. He could tell she wore undergarments underneath the nightgown and he was slightly grateful. Apparently the house elves believed that Ginny was his mistress, or perhaps this was his father's doing. Either way, it was a bittersweet form of torture.

He waited until she was in the bedroom before he headed into the bathroom for an ice-cold shower.

The lights were low when Draco exited the bathroom in just his silk pajama bottoms. He headed to the couch and sat down.

"Draco?" Came Ginny's voice from the bedroom and it wasn't a tone of suggestion or seduction that had him on his feet and rushing to the bedroom, but one of fear.

"I'm here." He said as he reached the bedroom door, which stood open. "What is it?" Ginny sat up in the bed and he could see her eyes, wide in the light from the outer room.

"It's just that…" She paused and took a deep breath. "It's just that I'm afraid." She looked into his eyes, searching for some sort of comfort perhaps and all he wanted to do was make everything alright.

"Are you afraid of the dark?" He asked gently. "I could leave the light on."

"Yes, no, I mean I never have been before, it's just that since…" Her voice died away and she took a shaky breath. "It's more than the dark." She said quietly.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked and she didn't answer. He could see a single tear sliding down her porcelain cheek. He crossed to the bed in two strides and slid in next to her. "You're fine Gin. I promise, everything is alright." He wiped the tear from her face with the tip of his finger and felt her shiver beside him. "Sleep now." He whispered. "I won't let anything touch you."

He listened as Ginny's breathing became even and he was sure she was asleep and only then did he allow himself to drift off.

* * *

There must be a place where the whole of it all comes right,

Where the little boy buggered and strangled in the wood,

Is comforted by his parents, and comforts his parents,

And everything horrible ever is understood,

I say:

For at least six millions reasons or else no light,

No light in the day.

There must be somewhere it doesn't happen like this,

Where reparation is made, a tous compris,

Where the drowned men rise, walk back from the boats in the evening,

And the lost child sings on her new-made father's knee,

I say:

For at least six million reasons or else no reason,

And nothing to be.

* * *

"I want to go with you." Ginny argued determinedly. "Don't you leave me here alone." Ginny watched as Draco finally sighed and raised his hands in submission.

"Fine. Fine. Let's go then."

It was barely ten in the morning and they were up and dressed and headed down to the dungeons. Ginny was a bit apprehensive at the thought of being down there again but Draco was with her and she felt safe in the knowledge that he wouldn't let anything happen to her. She felt like a ridiculous child, like one of the princesses in her fairy tales, the damsels in distress, relying on a man to protect her, but she had no wand and she figured it was better than ending up back in one of those cells. She wasn't so sure Draco would take the time and effort to rescue her a second time.

The Order had asked them to investigate the dungeons and report back how many prisoners there were, their conditions and their locations within the maze of cells beneath Malfoy Manor. Ginny and Draco had agreed to do it.

The stairs leading down to the basement were stone, the walls dripped with moisture and the torches along the walls threw only a dim light along the stairwell before them. Ginny shivered in the cool, moist air. A single guard awaited them at the bottom of the steps. He merely nodded at Draco as they passed, but Ginny could feel his eyes on her back as they walked away from him down the corridor.

Draco stopped in front of each cell, peering through the bars and then whispering to Ginny. "One woman. Disheveled, appears to be unconscious." He whispered once. And another time, "Two young boys. One is bleeding but they're both sitting upright." Most of the cells were empty and Ginny was grateful for that. She didn't dare look into the cells herself but her heart died a little at each of Draco's descriptions.

They were on a circuit back to the stairwell when a guard stepped out from around a corner and regarded them suspiciously.

"Strange seeing you here young master Draco." The man intoned in a deep, gravelly voice. "Can I help you with anything?"

Draco shook his head. An air of self-importance seemed to envelop him as he looked down at the man and Ginny was reminded eerily of the Draco she'd known in school. "No, no, I was just checking out the prospects, you know."

The man smiled, revealing broken, yellow teeth to rival even Ludlow's. "Thinking of replacing this one?" He motioned at Ginny and she cringed behind Draco, trying to avoid the man's lewd stare. "If so, we could take care of her just fine."

Draco stepped between them, making it seem more a shifting of his feet than the act of protectiveness that Ginny felt it truly was. "Oh, no, no. Ginny is quite the catch." He said. "Just thought I'd take a look and see if there was anything that caught my eye. You know, liven things up a bit." The man grinned widely.

"Two's better than one. That's always been my theory." The man said. Ginny heard Draco chuckle.

"Ah yes, the more the merrier." He drawled.

"And did you find anything worth keeping?" The man asked.

"Not really." Draco said and disappointment dripped from his voice. "They're all very scrawny."

The man nodded. "Yes, not very many curves in this bunch. Not like this one." Again, he nodded at Ginny who moved further behind Draco. She was shaking now and she was sure her eyes must be huge. Draco reached behind him and took a hold of her wrist.

"Well, I suppose I'll just have to settle with her then." And he pushed Ginny before him, past the guard and towards the stairs.

"I'll keep an eye out for one you might like." The man called after him.

"That would be excellent." Draco drawled back.

Draco kept hold of Ginny's wrist as he led her up the stairs and through the halls, two more sets of stairs and into his quarters. Only after the door was closed and locked did he release her.

"Why couldn't you be ugly?" He asked, running a hand through his platinum locks. "This would be so much easier if you were ugly." Ginny didn't know what to say. She just stood there and stared at him until he calmed down and finally looked up at her.

"Oh well." He sighed. "Right now we have bigger problems." Ginny didn't like the worried tone of his voice.

"Like what?" She asked quietly.

"Like the dinner tonight." He said, peering over at her from under a lock of hair.

"The what?" Ginny demanded.

"The dinner. My father is throwing a dinner tonight. A few of his friends and their families will be there. He expects us to attend." He looked a bit sheepish as he let the sentences fall from his lips. Ginny stared at him in shock.

"His friends?" She asked. "As in Death Eater friends?" Draco's grey eyes were searching hers. He nodded. "He expects _us_ to attend. As in you _and_ me?" Again, Draco nodded. "Oh Draco!" She exclaimed in utter frustration. "Why didn't you tell me? How could you hide this from me?" She paused and took a deep breath. "The dress?" And Draco, yet again, nodded. "Damn it Draco, say something!" She was livid now. He'd waited until now to tell her and now he expected her to go sit primly and quietly at a table full of her worst enemies.

"I'm sorry?" He muttered and she had to bite her tongue to keep from screaming.

"Draco I can't sit at a dinner table full of Death Eaters!" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I hate them." Ginny continued. "I hate them all and you can't expect me to sit there and smile and make small talk with the people who have worked their hardest to destroy my life."

"You don't have to talk." Draco exclaimed. "You don't have to smile. You don't even have to eat, no one will be surprised. You're here against your will, remember?"

Ginny sighed and sank down in the nearest chair. Her anger was ebbing but a new emotion was replacing it. Fear. These were her enemies they were talking about. The ones who had killed Percy and Charlie and Colin and so many other people she had cared about. "Draco." She almost whispered. "Draco I can't." He must have sensed the trepidation in her voice because he was at her side in a moment.

"You can." He said softly. "I won't leave your side. I won't let anything hurt you." He searched her eyes for understanding and, slowly, she nodded. He stayed there for a moment, kneeling, still, beside her and then he rose. "Alright," he said. "Let's get ready."


	13. Only you, only you can

A/N: Thanks so much to every single one of you who's reviewed. Your reviews really and truly keep me writing. By the way, the poem in the last chapter was called Hoping it Might be So by Kit Wright. The poem below is called Siren Song by Margaret Atwood. Apparently there's been a lot of anticipation for "the dinner", I hope it doesn't disappoint! Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

This is the one song everyone

_Would like to learn: the song_

_That is irresistible:_

_The song that forces men_

_To leap overboard in squadrons_

_Even though they see the beached skulls_

_The song nobody knows_

_Because anyone who has heard it_

_Is dead, and the others can't remember_

_Shall I tell you the secret_

_And if I do, will you get me_

_Out of this bird suit?_

_I don't enjoy it here_

_Squatting on this island_

_Looking picturesque and mythical_

_With these two feathery maniacs,_

_I don't enjoy singing_

_This trio, fatal and valuable._

_I will tell the secret to you,_

_To you, only to you._

_Come closer. This song_

_Is a cry for help: Help me!_

_Only you, only you can,_

_You are unique_

_At last. Alas_

_It is a boring song_

_But it works every time._

* * *

Ginny walked out of the bedroom an image of perfection. The dress fit her to a tee. It was a sleeveless deep green number with a deep-v neckline. The back was cut low as well, revealing her delicate shoulder blades, making him want to trace them with his fingers. The dress cinched in at the waist, accentuating her tiny waist and gorgeous curves. It swelled out at the hips and ended just below her knees. The shoes were strappy and silver and her legs seemed to go on forever. Her face was glowing. Just a hint of mascara and a red tinge to her lips left her looking naturally beautiful. Her hair was pulled up in a seemingly effortless coif although a few strands were left down to skim her cheeks and shoulders. Draco took a raged breath. "Wow." He sighed. Ginny smiled and the picture was complete.

"Wow yourself." She laughed as she made a show of dragging her eyes down his body and then back up to his face. He grinned under her scrutiny. "Not bad." She remarked.

"Why thank you." He gave a slight bow then looked back up at her. "But there's something missing." Ginny looked confused as Draco reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Her eyebrows rose as he crossed the room to her.

"What…" Her voice trailed off as he opened the box and she gasped. "Oh Draco." She sighed, reaching out to finger the necklace. "You didn't have to buy this for me." He smiled at her reaction.

"I know, but I just loved it and I thought it would look amazing around your gorgeous neck." He carefully extricated the emerald necklace from its box. She stood very still as he reached behind her and clasped the necklace around her neck. He brought his hand slowly down to the flower pendant, nestled just above her breasts and his fingers lingered there for a moment. Then she took a shaky breath and he pulled back and turned away from her.

"We should head down." He said and was glad to find that his voice was steadier than he felt.

"Thank you Draco." Ginny said and he felt her hand briefly on his arm before he nodded and led her out the door.

* * *

So far the dinner had been pretty uneventful, Draco thought with relief. He was seated at his father's right hand, Ginny on the other side of him. To her right was Mulciber, and Draco had kept an eye on the man all night. So far, Ginny had been silent, picking at her food. The others had, for the most part, ignored her except, of course, for the offhand comments about Draco's fine choice of a mistress. Draco nodded politely and agreed in his signature drawl but he couldn't bring himself to make any nasty comments. He knew that he had to keep up his charade but Ginny was right beside him, close enough to touch and he just couldn't make any rude comments about her. _What has this girl done to me? _He asked himself as he turned to answer an inquiry from the man across from him.

"So, Draco, when do you plan on joining your old man in his crusade to rule the world?" Lucius chuckled appreciatively.

"Ah, Rudolphus, not rule the world." He smiled. "I'm not quite so ambitious as all that." Draco almost laughed, that's not what his father had told him just a couple of days ago. "Perhaps just the country." This earned a laugh from those close enough to hear and then Lestrange turned back to face Draco.

"So how about it? You ready to join the good fight?" Draco smirked.

"Oh, soon enough I'm sure Uncle Rudy. Right now I'm quite occupied with…other things." Rudolphus Lestrange grinned and his eyes fell on Ginny. Right away Draco knew it had been a bad idea to even allude to Ginny for now the eyes of all the men at this end of the table had fallen on her. Draco felt her cringe beside him and she quickly stared back down at her plate.

"Yes, well, I'd be staying home too if I had her to keep me company." Lestrange murmured. The woman beside him smacked his arm playfully. "Ah but no one could replace you Bella." Lestrange leaned over and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Yes, she is a pretty thing." The man to Ginny's right remarked and Draco felt Ginny move closer to him.

"My son does have remarkable taste in women." Lucius laughed. Ginny was trembling slightly now and Draco regretted ever bringing her here.

"Ah, but the important question," Lestrange remarked loudly, "Is she good in bed?" Draco remained silent, his face a stony mask. Mulciber regarded him, and then laughed.

"Perhaps we should find out." And he reached over and pulled Ginny to him, one filthy hand on her arm, the other on her breast. Ginny screamed and Draco reacted before he had a chance to think. He turned, his wand in his hand, his eyes silver daggers as he glared at the man holding Ginny.

"She's mine." He growled. "Unhand her." The man looked startled for a moment and then his grip on Ginny relaxed and he raised his hands in surrender. The rest of the table had grown silent.

"Alright. Alright." The man sighed. "She must be real good." He chuckled to Lestrange. Ginny scurried to her own chair and scooted it as close to Draco's as possible. Draco lowered his wand and replaced it in his pocket.

"Sorry." He muttered. "I'm just possessive of what's mine."

"As are we all." Lestrange sighed and placed an arm around his wife. When talk around the table had returned to normal and no one's attention was on him or Ginny, Draco turned sideways to look at her.

She was still trembling, a line of tears had dried on her cheeks and she stared blankly down at her plate. Draco reached slowly beneath the table. He found her hand on her knee and took it in his, squeezing gently. She didn't look up at him but after a moment, her tiny hand squeezed his back.

* * *

The dinner had been awful. At first, she thought she'd be angry and filled with hate to be sitting there with all those Death Eaters but instead she had been petrified. She had barely been able to move, she'd eaten very little and then that horrid man had grabbed her. She'd thought she was done for, that she'd be passed around between Death Eaters like some form of after-dinner entertainment. But then Draco had risen to her rescue once again and he'd held her hand beneath the table for the rest of the night. How could she not love this man?

Now they were back in his rooms, alone, and Ginny could not believe how relieved she felt. "Ginny." Draco said, coming towards her. She allowed him to take her shoulders. "I am so sorry."

She shook her head, trying not to cry at the concern in his voice. "It's alright." She said, placing her hands on his arms. "It's not your fault. And you saved me. Again." She smiled slightly and he smiled back.

"You seem to need a lot of saving lately." He remarked darkly. "And that's all my fault." He sunk into a chair at the table and Ginny knelt before him, trying to see into his eyes.

"It isn't." She said forcefully. "You weren't the one who captured me in Knockturn Alley. You weren't the one who tried to rape me. Twice. You weren't that man downstairs wanting to assess my sexual abilities." Draco smiled slightly at that and Ginny smiled in return. "None of this is your fault Draco, please believe that. Without you, I'd be dead." She felt Draco shudder and he looked down into her eyes.

"You're amazing Gin." He whispered. "You are simply the most amazing witch I've ever known." Ginny smiled and stood.

"I know." She laughed and skipped off to the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Draco was in the shower when she came back out in the purple silk pajamas the house elf had left her. She took the time to write a letter describing the conditions in the dungeons. She was just finishing when Draco came out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry.

"Hey." He said, sitting down across from her. He was shirtless again and as a familiar warmth spread throughout her belly, Ginny wondered if he was aware of the effect he had on her. She hoped he wasn't.

"I've written the letter to the Order. Did you want to read it? Make sure I haven't left anything out?" She handed it to him and watched as his stormy eyes scanned the lines. He stood, folding the letter as he did.

"Looks good to me." He muttered, tying the letter to Azariah's leg and opening the window. Ginny watched as the bird took off into the night, the silver in his wings glinting in the moonlight.

Draco turned back to her and his silver eyes burned into hers, making her catch her breath. She tingled all the way to her toes under the intensity of his gaze.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked. Ginny nodded.

"I'm fine." She shivered slightly at the murderous look in his eyes.

"I just keep thinking of what could have happened; in the dungeons, here in my room, down at dinner. I want to kill them Ginny. I want to kill them for touching you." Ginny swallowed hard and walked slowly to his side. His eyes burned with a blind fury as he looked down at her. She thought she would melt in the molten steel of them.

"Draco, I'm fine." She reassured him, placing a gentle hand on his arm. He looked down at her hand and then back up to her eyes. "It wouldn't help anyone for you to kill them. In fact, you'd be taken away and I'd be here all alone. Without you." She felt the burning of tears behind her eyes and she closed them to keep from crying. She felt his hand on her cheek and her eyes fluttered open.

"I know Ginny." He muttered, his voice thick with emotion. "I'd never leave you." Suddenly all she wanted was to be in his arms, safe and warm and secure, but he stepped away from her and sighed. "It's late." He said. Ginny yawned and a smile crept across Draco's drawn features. "Time for bed."

He led her into the bedroom and waited as she climbed into bed. "Stay with me." She said, suddenly panicked at the thought of him leaving.

"Of course." He smiled and crawled in beside her, nestling in just close enough for her to feel his comforting heat. "Goodnight." He said softly.

"Goodnight." She whispered.

* * *

A/N: I've been trying to make my chapters a bit longer lately so I hope you liked it. As I've said, thanks so much for reviewing and please keep it up, it means so much to me! 


	14. You're far stronger than the tree

A/N: Thanks again to all of my readers and reviewers! The response is so much more than I'd ever imagined. I have had a few comments about the lack of D/G action. You have to understand that so far the fic has taken place over a period of about five days. I didn't think it would be natural for them to be kissing or…anything else, quite so soon. That said, the next chapter (chapter 15) does include a bit of the long-awaited D/G-ness we've all been waiting for. But for now, enjoy chapter 14!

_

* * *

_

_By looking through my eyes?_

_Is it vivid, bright and jubilant_

_Or dry as brittle bone_

_Maybe it's like a wintertime tree_

_Stark against the snow_

_An immovable hand stretched to heaven_

_That will grow taller until it dies_

_Reaching up toward its prize_

_The brilliantly blue_

_And cloudless sky_

_Warmed by the peace of the sun by day_

_Soothed by the amnesty of the midnight moon_

_Do you pity me as the wintertime tree_

_Never to accomplish what I truly dream?_

_You shake your head and pat my hand_

_Softly gazing as you smile and reply_

"_It isn't you I pity, love, but the sky that's in your way_

_One thing I don't have to search for to see:_

_You're far stronger than the tree."_

* * *

Draco lay there and just watched her sleep. Her lips were parted slightly; beautiful, full lips. Her hair was splayed out across his pillow and Draco groaned quietly at the thought of lying above her, his hands tangled in that hair as he kissed those perfect lips. She let out a little moan in her sleep and Draco felt himself twitch in reaction. If only she felt the same way.

Her eyes fluttered open and a smile lit her face when she noticed him watching her.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" She asked with a yawn.

"You." He said gravely.

She ignored his reply. "What's the plan for today?" She asked.

"Today," he paused, wondering if she'd be mad. "Today my father has requested that I go to Knockturn Alley and pick up a few things for him. I think you should stay here." He was braced for her anger but she surprised him with a hard smack on the shoulder.

"Ouch." He said, rubbing the sore spot. She had a good arm.

"Draco, I will not stay here. I've been to Knockturn Alley before." He couldn't help but smirk.

"Yeah and look where it got you." He motioned around them. She scowled at him and then turned more serious.

"I'll be safer with you, no matter where you are, than I will be here." He couldn't argue with that. Finally, he sighed and rose from the bed.

"Fine. But if a couple of Death Eaters kidnap you and bring you to some _handsome_ blonde man's cellar, don't come crying to me." He shook his head in an extremely superior manner and regarded her with a smirk.

"Ah no, but I'm sure the _arrogant_ blonde man will come rescue me." She chucked a pillow at his head just as he escaped out the door and headed to the bathroom.

It seemed more of his showers lately were cold than hot and Draco briefly wondered if Ginny was aware of the effect she had on him. And it wasn't just physical either, the way it had been with all of the other girls he'd been with. He loved her bright laugh and the way her eyes lit up when she saw him and the way she could be so brave and stubborn one minute and so vulnerable the next. He groaned and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. She couldn't possibly feel the same way but…he paused, what if she did? He smiled slightly to himself. This thought still in his head, he exited the bathroom.

* * *

It was pouring as they turned down Knockturn Alley, headed for Borgin and Burkes. They both wore cloaks with the hoods pulled up but Ginny was still drenched. She wished she'd taken the time to learn that water-repelling charm that Hermione was so fond of.

"You wait out here under the awning." Draco said quietly as they reached their destination. Ginny nodded, she had no desire whatsoever to enter that shop. "Stay right here where I can see you." He glanced down at her. "And, please, try to stay out of trouble."

"I'll try." She grinned and he shook his head and entered the store.

Ginny stood still and observed the rain. She loved the way it pitter-pattered on the awning above her head. She loved the little circles it made in the puddles when it came splashing down. She loved the little shimmering pathways it created on the shop windows, winding down and down and down. In fact, the only thing she didn't love about the rain was the fact that it was wet. She shivered from the cold dampness and held herself a little tighter. Where was Draco?

She was standing there, contemplating going in and finding Draco herself when movement to her right caught her attention. Three young men, sixteen or seventeen she thought, all dressed in Slytherin green and silver were sauntering up the street in her direction. They were joking around, pushing each other into puddles and pulling off each other's hoods when suddenly, one of them noticed her. He was the largest of the three and although he was at least two years younger than her, Ginny knew that he'd tower over her. A mischievous grin spread across his face and he held up a hand for the other two to be silent. Ginny couldn't hear what he said but then all three sets of eyes were on her and she looked down at her shoes and willed herself to disappear.

She forced herself to look up again when the trio stopped a few feet from where she stood.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before." The largest boy remarked with an evil little grin. Ginny was silent. "Perhaps we could show you around a bit."

"No, no thanks." Ginny said, trying to sound haughty and indifferent and failing miserably. "I'm just waiting for someone."

"Oh yeah?" One of the other boys laughed. "Well I've been waiting for you my entire life." Ginny would have scoffed at the horrible line if she hadn't been so scared. Instead, she stood there and stared at him and hoped Draco was on his way out.

"Why don't you come with us, sweetie?" The third boy drawled, reaching out to take her arm. Ginny pulled away violently and the boy glared at her.

"I'm waiting for someone, and I don't think he'd appreciate it if he found out that you were bothering me." All three boys laughed.

"What? Is your little boyfriend going to come out here and hex us?" The largest boy smirked. "I doubt it." Then he reached out and grabbed both her arms and wrenched them behind her back. _Not again_, Ginny thought with a groan and kicked out behind her. The boy behind her let out a howl of pain and dropped her arms but the other two had grabbed her before she even had time to move away.

"You'll pay for that, _witch_." The large boy growled.

* * *

Draco had been in the shop for twenty minutes. Borgin had found what Draco was looking for. He had wrapped the items up and now they were haggling for prices.

"I won't take less than twelve galleons." Borgin was saying.

"Twelve?" Draco asked in exasperation. "I won't give you more than eight."

"Sorry Mr. Malfoy but I just can't part with them for any less than twelve."

"That is a ridiculous price and you know it Mr. Borgin." Mr. Borgin made some reply but Draco was no longer listening. He knew something was wrong before he turned to the window. His heart caught in his throat when he saw Ginny. Her hands were behind her back, held by a large boy in Slytherin robes. Two others stood by, laughing at the spectacle.

"Damnit." Draco muttered. He slammed twelve galleons down on the counter, slipped the packages into the inside pocket of his robes and was out the door before Borgin had even stopped talking.

The scene had changed by the time he reached them. The large boy was now bent double, groaning in pain and few feet behind Ginny. Apparently the little Weaslette could take care of herself after all. But then, the other two grabbed her arms Draco felt his anger hitch.

"You'll pay for that, _witch_." The large boy ground out from between clenched teeth.

"And you'll pay worse if you touch her again." Draco drawled in an offhand manner. All three boys looked up at him and froze. "Let go of her." He hissed and the boys holding Ginny dropped their hands. Ginny stumbled forward and Draco put an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Draco Malfoy." One of the boys muttered and the others nodded.

"We're so sorry Mr. Malfoy." Another boy whispered reverently. "We had no idea." Draco put up a hand for silence and then waved it.

"Be gone." The boys scrambled up and away, not even looking back. "Before someone drops a house on you." He muttered. He looked down at Ginny, still nestled in his arm, she looked livid.

"I had it handled Malfoy." She growled, pulling away.

"Oh yeah, it certainly appeared that way." He drawled.

"I did!" She exclaimed, ready to fight. But Draco knew when to pick a fight and when to give in. This wasn't an argument he wanted to have.

"Okay, you did, but I live to see the looks on their faces when they realize who I am." He grinned at her and Ginny's anger seemed to melt.

"Was that the Wizard of Oz you just quoted?" She asked with a hint of a smile. Draco grinned back.

"I believe it was." He remarked and put his arm over her shoulder. She didn't refuse so he began walking, leading her up the Alley. The rain had stopped while he'd been in the shop and now the sun was peeking out from behind the dwindling clouds. Draco enjoyed the way the sun played in Ginny's hair, picking out the different facets one at a time so that her hair seemed to almost shimmer.

"When have _you_ ever seen the Wizard of Oz?" Ginny giggled and Draco pulled her a little closer just to feel the slight vibration of her body against his. "I don't see your father letting you watch Muggle movies." Draco chuckled.

"No, definitely not. You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Ginny paused and looked up into his eyes.

"Try me." Draco smiled down at her and his resolve faltered.

"Alright." He sighed. "During the summers away from Hogwarts I used to sneak out at night to meet Muggle girls. It was a very popular movie the summer before my fifth year." Ginny laughed in disbelief. "I told you you wouldn't believe me." Ginny shook her head, still laughing.

"Actually, I do. All kids rebel. That's seems the perfect way for you to get back at your father." Draco smiled.

"Every time I saw it, I wanted so badly to just tell them the truth; that Glenda and that stupid fake wizard were awful renditions of wizarding kind."

"And did you?" Ginny asked. "Did you ever tell them?"

"Never." Draco shook his head. "I was never quite that rebellious." Ginny smiled and was silent for a few moments as they strolled along.

"That movie gives a bad name to witches everywhere." She finally remarked. Draco stopped, his mouth open in mock surprise.

"You mean they're not all evil, ugly, warty nosed hags?" Ginny smacked him lightly on the arm and they began walking again.

"No, well Glenda was good wasn't she?" She asked.

"Yes, and quite pretty as well." Draco said thoughtfully.

"So it is blondes you fancy Malfoy." Ginny said with a sad little smile.

"No." He smiled down at her, amused at her apparent disappointment. "Glenda was a bit too shallow for me, ditsy even."

Ginny laughed. "Ditsy?"

"Yes, of course, I mean she had the answer all along didn't she? She could have just told Dorothy right there at the beginning that all she had to do was click her damn heels together and she'd be home." Ginny laughed again and Draco pulled her closer and she didn't seem to mind, in fact, her head found its way to his shoulder and she snaked her arm around his waist.

"I think it was more about the journey, you know? Finding yourself and what's important to you." She sighed thoughtfully.

"It was all a dream." Draco laughed.

"Yes, but you can find yourself in a dream." Ginny looked thoughtful so Draco stayed silent and waited for her to continue. "And besides, if Glenda had told her at the beginning, there wouldn't have been much of a movie."

Draco sighed. "Yes, and much less time for snogging." Ginny looked up at him, wide-eyed.

"You? Snogging a muggle girl?" Draco had to laugh again.

"Well, actually, no. Muggle girls are much harder to seduce than witches."

"Are they?" Ginny asked, a bit shyly he noticed.

"Perhaps not." He sighed. "Perhaps witches are just as hard." She looked into his eyes for a moment before looking straight ahead.

"Perhaps not." She said and he could have sworn she was trying hard not to smile. Perhaps what he felt was not so one-way after all.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, review, review! The quote, which Ginny points out, is from the movie the Wizard of Oz which is a really great movie, no matter how badly it portrays the wizarding kind (hehe). Oh and the poem in this chapter is called Wintertime Trees and it's by an unknown author (if, by any chance I'm wrong and the author has a name, please, please, please let me know!) Thanks again for reading! 


	15. the passing of all shining things

A/N: Okay, so thank you all sooooooooooo much for all of the wonderful reviews. I am so sorry for the long wait. I had a minor computer malfunction which has now been resolved. I know it's taken awhile but here it is! Hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_the sky the last immortal_

_leaf_

_is_

_dead and the gold_

_year_

_a formal spasm_

_in the_

_dust_

_this is the passing of all_

_shining things_

_therefore we also_

_blandly_

_into receptive_

_earth, O let_

_us_

_descend_

_take care, shimmering wind_

_these fragile splendors from_

_us crumple them hide_

_them in thy breath drive_

_them in nothingness_

_for we_

_would sleep_

_this is the passing_

_of all shining things_

_no lingering no backward-_

_wondering be unto_

_us O_

_soul, but straight_

_glad feet fearruining_

_and glorygirded_

_faces_

_lead us_

_into the_

_serious_

_steep_

_darkness_

* * *

Ginny stood at the window in Draco's room and looked out at the great expanse of the back lawn of Malfoy Manor. It was rich and green and Ginny wondered briefly what the plush grass would feel like beneath bare feet. The lawn went on and on until finally it ended, almost a mile away, at the edge of a great forest. A little while from the house, off to the north, was a small lake. It was not as friendly looking as the one which graced the grounds at Hogwarts but it was beautiful in a serene sort of way, especially now as it glittered pink and orange and violet in the light of the dying sun.

Their walk back from Knockturn Alley had been pleasant enough. In fact, Ginny had enjoyed Draco's arm around her and their easy banter far more than she would have liked to admit. It was true that she was falling for him but still she struggled to keep from tumbling down into irreversible depths of feeling which could only, in the end, cause her heartbreak.

They had made their way leisurely to the Leaky Cauldron where they'd each had a butterbeer and then returned to Malfoy Manor via floo powder. Now, as Ginny stood staring out at the grandeur that was Malfoy Estate, the happiness of the carefree afternoon seemed very far away. As soon as she's stepped out of the fireplace and into Draco's room all of the graveness of her situation had come flooding back to pool in the pit of her stomach. She was trapped, and although she didn't hate her keeper, she missed her family so much. And that led to her other problem; the fact that her family was also in danger; the fact that the only way for them to be safe was to do away with Lucius Malfoy; the fact that that feat seemed pretty much impossible. Yes, Draco had a plan but even if his plan worked, people would get hurt, or killed.

Ginny shuddered and turned away from the window. She walked slowly across the room and sank down on the black, leather sofa, exhausted. She didn't want to think anymore, didn't want to feel, all she wanted was to curl up into a ball and cease to exist. She pulled her knees up into her chest and buried her face in her knees. But she still existed, she could still feel the dread and fear and utter helplessness that overwhelmed her and her mind buzzed with unanswered questions and horrible thoughts.

Ginny didn't even look up when the hall to the doorway opened and then closed again. She heard footsteps cross the room and stop a few feet from where she sat.

"Ginny?" Draco's voice was filled with concern and she could imagine the way his brow would be creased as he looked down at her. But she did not look up. She willed herself to become invisible, to disappear, to be Ginny no longer; no longer caught in the middle of this horrible game of hide-and-go-seek. But it didn't work; all the magic in the world could not send Ginny into blissful nonexistence. A small sob escaped her lips and she felt Draco's hand on her shoulder.

"Gin, what is it?" His voice was gentle as she felt him kneel before her. She took a deep breath and slowly, she raised her head to look at him. His brows were creased in worry, his mouth turned down in a frown. Ginny was nearly undone by the utter concern which he portrayed.

"Gin?" He asked again and she closed her eyes to block out the image of his worry-worn face. Gently, he took both her shoulders in his large hands. "Ginny." He whispered, his breath brushing her neck as he leaned in close. "Tell me what's wrong." Ginny took one shaky breath and opened her eyes to look at him. His eyes found hers and she was held there as if locked in some spell, as if held in some fierce embrace.

"I'm afraid," she began. "For me, for you, for my family and friends. I feel helpless and hopeless and vulnerable and utterly dismayed and I want more than anything just to be numb. To stop worrying and fretting and just feel nothing." Draco squeezed her shoulders gently.

"Oh Ginny…"

"Draco I can't…I just…" She shook her head, unable to go on. She took three deep, calming breaths. "What were those things?" She asked finally. "The things your father wanted from Borgin and Burkes." Draco looked at her for a moment and then inclined his head.

"Gin." He whispered. "Please." He was silent for a long time. He wasn't going to tell her.

"Draco." She intoned in a warning manner. "Tell me." He looked up at her then and his eyes were full of sadness and pleading.

"Are you sure?" He asked and Ginny was sure he wanted her to say no.

"I'm sure." She said. Draco nodded and looked away from her.

"There were two items." He said briskly, businesslike. "The first is a spellbook. It…it includes a spell which undoes the Fidelius charm." Ginny's heart stopped. _The Fidelius charm?_ That was the magic which hid Grimmauld place, and most likely whichever new hideout the Order had decided to inhabit. But if Lucius could undo the Fidelius charm, then he could find them. He could find the Order.

"Draco." Ginny gasped. He looked back up to her face.

"I know." He said and then went on in his brisk tone. "The second is a sensor of sorts. It senses good magic or mudbloods or whatever the dial is set to detect. I believe my father may try more than one setting." He looked at her grimly.

"But…if he…if he's looking for good magic…well then…won't he find me…or you." Ginny could feel her heart racing now and she fought to calm herself. Surely Lucius wouldn't think to use the sensor at home. Draco looked away from her.

"He won't find me." He smiled grimly. "My magic, like myself, is infused with a degree of innate…evil." Ginny shook her head.

"But you're good. You said yourself you've never killed anyone..." He cut her off with an upraised hand.

"There are other curses, just as bad as the Killing curse." He looked down at his hands as if looking for some flaw, some mar. "Sectumsempra." He muttered. "Cruciatus. Impervius." Ginny shivered. She should have known that he had used the Unforgivable curses, she should have guessed. But she hadn't and the fact that now that she knew and she was still not afraid of him unnerved her a bit. She said nothing.

"He'll find you." Draco said, looking up at her cautiously. "Unless I do something to prevent it."

"What will you do?" Ginny asked hurriedly. "I won't leave you."

"No, I think something simpler will do." He picked up his wand and held it out in front of him as if examining it.

"What?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I'll cast a protection charm over you. That way it will be my magic which the sensor picks up on. My evil will hide your good." He smiled wryly.

"Oh Draco." Ginny sighed. Then he aimed his wand at her and spoke the protection charm. Ginny felt a warm, tingling sensation flow all the way from the top of her head, down her body to the very tips of her fingers and toes. She felt as if a thick blanket was encircling her, comforting her and keeping her safe. The comforting presence was inherently Draco and she sighed and looked up at him. "Thank you." She whispered, staring into his grey eyes.

"Now you're safe." He said quietly, not breaking his now intense gaze.

"I always feel safe with you." She said as she slid to the floor to kneel before him. He stared at her, his gaze heated and her breath came quicker.

"You always are." He murmured in a low, husky voice. She placed one small hand on the plane of his jaw and felt it twitch beneath her fingers. Then suddenly he pulled her to him and she was in his lap, pressed against his broad chest, his strong arms encircling her in a cage of comfort and security. He gazed down at her for a moment and then brought his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Her lips tingled where his touched them and she melted in his arms, her eyes fluttering closed.

His kiss deepened slightly and she brought her arms up around his neck and tangled her fingers in his long, sleek hair. He moaned slightly and slid his tongue along her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She hesitated only for a second before parting her lips to him and kissing him back urgently, needing nothing more than his hands on her and his lips tangled with hers and for a moment, she forgot her worries and her fear and lost herself in his tingling heat. Then he pulled back slightly, his eyes dark and glazed. Ginny was breathless and a bit dizzy. If he wasn't there, holding her so tightly, she would have crumpled to the floor in a heap of emotion.

"Ginny." Draco whispered and his voice sent shivers down her spine. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…You were so vulnerable and…" She shushed him with a finger to his lip.

"Don't be sorry. Don't you dare be sorry, Draco, because I'm not." He smiled slightly against her finger.

"Neither am I." They stared at each other for a moment and then Ginny pulled away slightly. She wasn't ready for the thing that this kiss could lead to. She was already precariously perched on the edge of the precipice which would lead to her own shattered heart. She knew that if they continued, she would fall, headlong and when things turned out as they must and she was left alone, without him, she would surely die.

"I'm really tired." Ginny said quietly, disentangling herself from his embrace and standing before him. Draco stared at her and then cleared his throat and nodded.

"Of course, me too." Ginny smiled and headed to the bedroom. She heard Draco enter the bathroom and the shower turned on.

Once she had changed into the pajamas the house-elf had left, Ginny climbed up into the big, warm bed and covered herself with the thick comforter. But it wasn't enough to warm her. She felt small and cold in the huge bed, and again the panic hit her at being alone. She held the blankets to her chin and stared out at the darkness all around her.

After about half an hour, Ginny heard a door open and the light from the bathroom spilled out across the entry room for a moment before it was shut off. Footsteps crossed the entry room and stopped at the bedroom door.

"Draco?"

"Yes." He replied and moved further into the room.

"I…I'm…would you…would you just…would you hold me?" She finished in a whisper.

Draco let out a breath and crossed to her. "Of course." He climbed in next to her and slid over until he could reach her, then brought one arm around her waist and pulled her to him. Ginny snuggled into his shoulder and Draco held her tighter. He brought one hand up and brushed the hair from her face.

Ginny closed her eyes and sighed. It felt so good just to be in his arms, his slightly muscled chest warm against her back, his strong arms wrapped securely around her waist. His breath was warm against her neck every time he exhaled and Ginny knew that she would never be more content lying here with any other man. Not Dean or Michael Corner or any of the boys she'd dated at school. Not even Harry. And at that point she realized that it didn't matter that she hadn't made love with Draco, she had fallen. She was totally and irreversibly in love with him.

"Sleep now, my sweet." Draco whispered in her ear. "You're safe here." Ginny smiled to herself. Yes, she felt safe here. Safer than she'd ever felt, even before the war. She laid her hand over his, interlocking their fingers over her stomach, and fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! The first kiss! Hope you liked it. Anyway, parts of this chapter still seem a little awkward to me, but at least it's finished. The poem in this chapter is by e e cummings. Please review, review, review! 


	16. How she would always, always

A/N: Since I made you all wait for so long and because you all write such inspiring reviews, here are the next two chapters…

In these chapters: Some D/G sweetness, a horribly Lucius-like Draco and a visit from a very old friend (can't wait for your reaction to that!). Enjoy!

* * *

_love,_

_the breaking_

_of your_

_soul_

_upon_

_my lips_

* * *

Draco woke the next morning, Ginny still safe in his arms, and wondered at the depth of emotion he was feeling. He felt the need to always be with her, to protect her, to make her smile, to make her laugh. He could not be without her and suddenly he knew that he loved her. Somehow, the thought did not frighten him as he'd feared it might. It felt right to love Ginny, to want to be with her, to want to keep her safe always. He wanted nothing more than to wake her up and kiss her and tell her how he felt but he would wait. He'd wait until his plan had been executed and his father was gone and they could be together for good. 

Ginny stirred in his arms, her eyes opened and she blinked sleepily up at him. His heart clutched at the beauty and complete innocence of her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hello there, sleepy head." He smiled back and squeezed her hand which was still interlocked with his own. She released his hand and rolled over so she was facing him, still in the tight cage of his arms.

"Thank you for staying with me." She said, peering into his eyes.

"My pleasure." He smiled and she giggled and tried to pull away but he pulled her back playfully and tickled her.

"Draco, no." She laughed and tried to break his hold. "Oh Draco." She gasped for breath. "I can't breath." Finally he let her go and she fell, still laughing, against his chest. She pushed herself up on her elbows and her chocolate gaze caught his. He saw scores of emotions and meanings deep in her eyes and in that moment an unspoken thought passed between them and Draco knew that she loved him back.

He pulled her back to him and kissed her, this time more deeply and passionately. He heard her moan as his hand slid up her back and tangled in her soft, wild hair. Then she seemed to melt in his arms and his heart overflowed with love for her. His body responded to her next moan and the helpless abandon with which she threw her arms around his neck. He felt himself twitch and harden and he pulled away slightly. Now was not the time for this, not with the plan to finish. Besides, she deserved better. She deserved romance and wooing, at the very least a verbal admittance of his love for her. And he wasn't ready to do that, not until his father was gotten rid of and Ginny was safe. He couldn't lose himself in her just yet. So he pulled back and sat up, then groaned at the heated, needy look in her eyes. He shook his head and forced himself to ignore it.

"I'm going to take a shower." He sighed, smiling down at her.

"Okay." She replied, snuggling back down into the bed. Perhaps she hadn't wanted him quite as much as he'd thought. But no, he'd seen the want in her eyes, and Ginny was a very good actress. If she thought that he didn't want her she could put up a brave, indifferent face without a second thought. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and then jumped out of bed and left the room. If she thought he didn't want her then she must not have noticed the erection which was making his pants much too tight. He smiled to himself as he turned on the cold water full blast and stepped into the shower.

* * *

She hadn't really expected him to be there, still holding her, when she woke up. What would it be like to wake up in his arms every morning? _Wonderful_, she answered herself, _perfect_. She smiled and burrowed deeper into the covers. He had wanted her this morning, just as he had last night, and she had surprised herself by wanting him back. But Ginny couldn't let herself get distracted. They had final plans to make, a battle to prepare for. Ginny sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't just lie around, she'd go crazy. 

Breakfast was on the table when she entered the sitting room, so she sat down and filled a plate.

"Save some for me." Draco joked, coming out of the bathroom. He was wearing dark blue jeans which Ginny noticed accentuated his, rather attractive, rear end and a white polo shirt. He smiled as he took the seat opposite her.

"Well you'd better hurry up and get some then, because I'm very hungry." He chuckled at that and filled his own plate. They ate in silence.

When Ginny had finished, she sat back and watched him; the way he licked his fingers after he ate a particularly juicy strawberry; the way the powdered sugar clung to his upper lip. She had an overwhelming urge to lean across the table and lick it off herself. She refrained. She wasn't about to start something she wasn't sure she wanted to finish. Draco took the last bite of his breakfast and looked up at her.

"I'm going to speak with my father this morning and make sure the Death Eater meeting is still in place for next week." Ginny nodded. "Then I'll go down to the dungeons and see about your wand. I don't like the idea of you being without it." Ginny nodded once more. "Stay out of trouble." He said, mock sternly.

"Yes, sir." She grinned up at him.

"Be back in a bit." He kissed her on the forehead and then swept out of the room, his cloak billowing to rival Snape.

_

* * *

This is ridiculous._ Draco thought as he tapped his foot impatiently and gritted his teeth, biting back some horribly Lucius-like remark. He couldn't help it. This guard was driving him to the breaking point with his vague replies and roundabout answers. Draco was almost ready to use magic on the fool. In fact, his hand was in his pocket, inching dangerously towards his wand. 

"Well, you see, I'm not sure where that _exact_ wand might have gone to. It's just that…"

"Enough." Draco growled, withdrawing his wand and aiming it at the blubbering idiot before him. "Now you listen here, you are going to tell me where the girl's wand is or they'll be finding little pieces of you scattered about for weeks." The man's eyes opened wide and for a moment all he did was gape at Draco, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"I…well…I…" He stammered. Draco swept forward in one liquid movement, wrapped his hand around the man's throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Where's-the-wand?" Draco muttered, his eyes narrowed with evil intent.

"We sell them on the Black Magic Market to wizards and witches on the run." The man let out in a rush. Draco tightened his hold. "But we keep the particularly fine ones." He went on quickly. "Ludlow's got your girl's want. He's got guard duty down in the south end today." Draco let go of the man, who crumpled to the floor gasping and clutching at his throat.

"Thank you." Draco said and then turned on his heel and marched off toward the south end of the dungeons.

* * *

_I had been told about her._

_How she would always, always._

_How she would never, never._

_I'd watched and listened_

_But I still fell for her,_

_How she always, always._

_How she never, never._

_In the small brave night,_

_Her lips, butterfly moments._

_I tried to catch her and she laughed_

_A loud laugh that cracked me in two,_

_But then I had been told about her,_

_How she would always, always._

_How she would never, never._

_We two listened to the wind._

_We two galloped a pace._

_We two, up and away, away, away._

_And now she's gone,_

_Like she said she would go._

_But then I had been told about her-_

_How she would always, always._

* * *

Draco was so sick of these dungeons. In fact, he hated them. When his father was gone and he was master of Malfoy Manor, he thought with a smile, he'd have them filled in with cement. 

It was the moaning that told him where to go. Not moans of pain but moans of pleasure which quickly turned to grunts and were joined by the piercing cries of a female in ecstasy. Well, at least whoever it was Ludlow was having his way with now was enjoying it. Draco stepped into the open cell at the end of the row and cleared his throat.

"Damnit Mercer…I'll be…out in a…minute." Ludlow said the last word in a grunt as he thrust hard into the woman beneath him. She cried out in pleasure and Draco closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sure Mercer would be delighted to hear that but I haven't got all day." Draco drawled. Ludlow thrust one last time, let out one last grunt and rolled off of his conquest. He stood, buttoned his pants and turned to face Draco, ready to fight.

Draco rolled his eyes and took one step towards the large man. Ludlow's eyes widened as he stared up at Draco. He dropped his fighting pose. "Why, Master Malfoy, what are you doing down here?" Draco took out his wand as if he were bored, which he was.

"Where's the wand Ludlow?" He asked in a cool, calm voice.

"Well, I'm sure I don't know what wand you're talkin' about." Ludlow took a step to the side, edging for the door. Draco raised his wand.

"Cut the crap Ludlow. You know the wand I want." He kept his eyes on the man as he stalked towards Ludlow. "Now we can do this the hard way." He whispered murderously, looking slowly down at his wand and then back at Ludlow. "But like I said, I haven't got all day. So if you would kindly run and fetch me the wand, I would greatly appreciate it. And I think, so would your…nether regions." He smiled as he aimed the wand at Ludlow's crotch. Ludlow hurried to cover himself.

"Yes, of course Master Malfoy." He muttered, his voice a bit higher than it should have been. "Right away Master Malfoy." Draco smiled and stepped away from him, motioning towards the door.

"That's what I thought." Draco muttered. He listened as Ludlow sprinted off down the hallway.

"I must say Draco, that was very, very impressive." Came a voice from behind him. Draco felt a hand on his arm and spun around, his wand still outstretched.

"Parkinson?" Draco gasped in a mix of amazement and horror. She was standing there smiling at him as if they were still back at Hogwarts, flirting in the hallways and snogging in the broom cupboards. Only she looked nothing like the girl he'd known at Hogwarts. She was all in black, all the way from her flat black hair to her black, leather spiked boots. Her eyes were lined so thickly that Draco was sure she'd used a whole tube of eyeliner. Her tiny black corset top was so tight that her pale breasts were practically popping out of it. Her black, leather skirt was so short that Draco knew if she turned around that he'd be able to see her buttocks peeking out of the bottom of it.

"The one and only." She said, raising her arms and giving a quick spin. "You like what you see?" Draco stared at her.

"No." He shook his head and then shut his gaping mouth. "Gods Parkinson, what the hell happened to you?"

"What Draco? You mean to say that when you were imagining our lives four years out of Hogwarts, you never imagined me being a hooker?" She paused. "Or is it that you don't like my hair?" She fluffed her ill-dyed locks and grinned at him.

Draco ignored her try at humor. "But why? Why this? I mean you're a pureblood! You're rich! Your father is one of the most powerful men in the country! Gods Parkinson, why this?"

"Why not this?" She turned around and walked to the far wall, leaning up against it. "You think Daddy dearest cares? He's got his heir. What would he want with his poor, useless daughter?"

"But your father worships you!" Draco exclaimed, walking towards her. "He dotes on you."

"He does, doesn't he?" She turned to him with a crooked smile. "He gives me anything I want, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Draco sighed. "Why aren't you happy with that?"

"Happy!" She exclaimed, stalking towards him. "Draco there is no happiness in this world. Not since the Dark Lord returned, not even now that he's finally gone." She sighed and walked past him. "No, Draco, there's no such thing as happiness." Draco stood there, silent, not knowing what to say.

"But why this Pansy?" He asked finally, using her given name for the first time. "Why sell yourself like this?"

"Because if for just a minute I can give someone the pleasure he needs to get through the day, I have a purpose. Because for that minute, the pain all melts away and I don't have to feel. Because it's a simple mindless act, the act of joining with another. Because I couldn't save myself. Because you couldn't save me." Draco stared at her back as she picked at a brick in the damp wall.

"Me?" He muttered.

"Oh not just you." She turned to look into his eyes. "Not my father or my brother or anyone."

"It's your father's doing. Isn't it?" He asked feeling that maybe he'd finally hit the nail on the head. "You're rebelling."

"No. I chose this for myself. I suppose he was a determining factor, as were you…"

"Me?" Draco asked again.

"Because you don't love me." She said simply.

"Pansy, I…"

"I know Draco. You were never meant to love me. And me? Well I don't think I was meant to love anyone."

"Pansy, no. You can't just give up like that."

"I can, Draco, and I have. Now don't try to change my mind. Don't try to get me to go running back to Daddy because I won't. This is who I am now. This is what I do. Accept it." Draco couldn't speak. He wanted to yell at her, scream at her, throw her over his shoulder and haul her, screaming and kicking, to her father. But all he could do was stare into her blue eyes and wonder what he could have done so long ago to change this.

"You can't save me Draco." She sighed, as if reading his mind. "You couldn't then and you can't now. But this girl, with the wand Ludlow stole, you'll save her." Draco stared at her, dumbfounded. "Oh don't look at me like that Malfoy! You know it as well as I do. You haven't acted that evil in years, threatening that man's genitals. We both know you care for her." Draco nodded dumbly. "Then you'll save her." Pansy stated with a smile. "You'll save her and she'll save you."

"She'll save me?" Draco asked.

"I don't remember you being this slow in school." She smiled gently. "I can see the change in you already. You're a good man Draco. Just don't let your father corrupt you. This girl, whoever she is, you save her Draco and you don't let her go."

"I'll try." He all but whispered.

"Don't try!" Pansy laughed. "Don't try, for gods sake! You're a Malfoy! Do it and do it right!" Draco nodded.

"So…" She walked over until she stood before him. "What'll it be Draco? You gonna leave me here? You gonna set me free? Or are you gonna stay and sample the goods?" She held out her hand as if expecting payment and wriggled suggestively.

"Come on." Draco grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her out of the cell, nearly colliding with Ludlow as he sprinted around the corner.

"Here's the wand, sir. All in perfect condition."

"Thank you." Draco took it from him and examined it, dropping Pansy's hand. He nodded and then looked at Ludlow. "You'll give the lady her wand, take her to the back entrance and let her go." He stated in a cool voice. This time Ludlow did not try to argue.

"Yes master, of course master." Draco turned to Pansy.

"Please think about what I've said. You don't need to be doing this." She silenced him with a hand on his arm.

"I know Draco, but this is what I do. Hold onto that girl okay?" Draco nodded once and watched as Ludlow led her down the corridor and out of sight. Then he turned and strode off in the other direction.

* * *

A/N: So I really hope you liked these chapters. I had so much fun writing the Draco/Pansy exchange, I hope it came out well and I can't wait for your reactions to her. I had really planned on finishing this fic before Deathly Hallows came out. I've got another four chapters already written and maybe another two or three to write after that, so I doubt it will be before DH. But if you guys promise to keep reading, I promise to keep writing! Let me know how these chapters went! The first poem was by e e cummings and the second is called Her by Jackie Kay. 


	17. Life for me ain't been no crystal stair

A/N: So Deathly Hallows! So freaking good! A very satisfying ending in my opinion, but anyways…On with the fic! Just so you know, this fic will never contain DH spoilers because it was all conceived prior to DH and so doesn't include anything from that book. Enjoy!

* * *

Merlin Ginny was bored. Draco had only been gone for a little over an hour and already Ginny was dying of boredom. She was sprawled across Draco's bed, her head hanging off one side, examining his paintings from her upside-down vantage point. She sighed and flipped over, off the bed, landing on her knees. What now? She'd finished the dragon book she'd begun a couple of days ago and started a fictional vampire novel she'd found on the coffee table. But the hero reminded her too much of Draco and the romance scenes had her warm in places she hadn't known existed, so she had put the book down.

But now she sat there on the carpet, thoughts of Draco and how warm and gentle his hands were whenever he touched her, how amazing his lips felt as they moved over hers. She imagined his hands and lips all over her and tingled at the thought. She had to find something else to do. She couldn't stand just sitting here with her highly inappropriate thoughts any longer.

She threw herself back onto the bed and tried to think of more important things like the ensuing battle and getting back to her family, but her eyes began to droop and before she knew it she was asleep and her mind betrayed her, sending her images of Draco and his amazing hands.

* * *

Well, son, I'll tell you

Life for me ain't been no crystal stair.

It's had tacks in it,

And splinters,

And boards torn up,

And places with no carpet on the floor-

Bare.

But all the time

I'se been a-climbin' on,

And reachin' landin's,

And turnin' corners,

And sometimes goin' in the dark

Where there ain't been no light.

So boy, don't you turn back.

Don't you set down on the steps

'Cause you finds it's kinder hard.

Don't you fall now-

For I'se still goin', honey,

I'se still climbin',

And life for me ain't been no crystal stair.

* * *

"Draco darling! Would you come in here for a moment?" Draco froze in front of the drawing room and let out a sigh. _I don't have time for this. _He thought as he turned back and entered.

His mother was seated on the chaise lounge in the corner, a book in her hands. She threw the book down when he entered and rushed to the doorway to greet him.

"Draco, my dear, how are you? I've seen so little of you lately." She reached up to stroke the hair from his eyes but he shrugged her off and stalked further into the room. He didn't particularly like being touched. Well, except by Ginny… He shook his head and focused back on his mother.

"I'm fine Mother; I've just been very busy lately."

"Is it your father, Draco? Oh it is, isn't it? Oh, of course it is." She sighed and sat down on the chaise.

"Mother…"

"No Draco, I know you've had it hard. I know he's tough on you and it's all my fault."

"Mother, its not…"

"I should have stood up to him. I should have protected you. Instead I let him hurt you." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I let him hurt my little boy."

"Mother, you know there's nothing you could have done, he's far too powerful."

"I could have taken you away…I could have…"

"He would have found us."

"I could have told him to stop; I could have threatened him, threatened to leave him." Draco sat down next to her on the chaise and put an arm around her frail shoulders.

"Mother, stop this. Stop beating yourself up over this, he's done enough of that already. It is the past and you don't have to worry about me anymore." He paused and gave her a small smile. "I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself now."

"Oh Draco." His mother shuddered in his arms, and then turned her face up to look at him. There were tears in her eyes. "When did you grow up so much?"

"A long time ago." Draco muttered under his breath. "A long time ago."

She turned her head into his shoulder and sobs wracked her whole body. Draco sat there and cradled his mother as if she were a small child.

"Mother?" He bent his head down closer to hers. "Mother?"

Finally, she looked up at him. Her eyes still leaked tears and her breaths were more like gasps.

"You should take a vacation." Draco said quietly. "Go to the villa in Amalfi for awhile; get some sun and fresh air." She looked up at him in surprise.

"Oh no Draco! I couldn't leave you here with him."

"You need some rest Mother."

"Come with me then. Come and keep your poor mother company."

"I can't Mother. I've got a lot to do here, but you really should go." His mother stared at him for a few moments; just stared, as if trying to read his thoughts, and then, slowly, she nodded.

"Yes, yes I suppose I should. I suppose it would do me some good. I just hate so much to leave you here."

"Go Mother, I can handle him."

"Promise me one thing Draco." Her eyes pleaded with him and he found that he could not refuse her.

"Anything Mother."

"Promise me that you won't join him. You're so much better than him Draco. You're a good man, don't let him corrupt you." Draco said nothing. He couldn't risk her knowing any part of his plan. He couldn't risk that Lucius would use Legilimency on her and find out himself. He didn't know what his father might do, besides kill him of course, but it didn't matter. All he knew was that this woman was the only person in the world who loved him and he needed her safe. If only he could send Ginny with her…but he knew in his heart that he couldn't do that.

"Pita." Draco called and a house elf appeared, bowing so low that her bulbous nose touched the floor.

"Yes, Master Draco."

"My mother will be going on a trip. Please go upstairs and help her pack, she'll be leaving this evening."

"Yes master." The little elf squeaked and disappeared with a pop.

"Oh Draco, I really can't leave you."

"You can and you will." He smiled gently at her. "Now go pack and have fun." She smiled weakly and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"I love you Draco."

"Love you too mom." With one last backward glance, his mother hurried out of the room.

"Ah, you lover her do you? Well isn't that sweet." Draco stifled a groan. Gods this was becoming an annoyingly long day. He turned slowly to find his father lounging in the doorway looking smug. Shit.

"Father." He remarked in a stiff voice.

"Draco, son, you must be careful what you say to that woman. You don't want her getting her hopes up. After all, you are a Malfoy," he smirked the famous Malfoy smirk. "And Malfoys don't love." No, thought Draco, of course they don't. How could they and still generate so much hate in the world?

"Don't worry father, I'm not getting soft." Well, perhaps just a little. Perhaps just with Ginny. "I just tell her what she wants to hear."

Lucius nodded. "Yes, yes, good, good. And it was an excellent idea to send her away, we've got lots to do around here."

"Yes, the Death Eater meeting in a few days." Draco remarked.

"Ah, yes, but not just that." He smiled conspiratorially and leaned in closer to his son. "I've got a raid planned for tonight. I want you to join me." Draco froze. The breath he had been about to take caught in his lungs. Yes, he'd joined his father in raids before, but that was before…before Ginny…before meeting the Order…before the plot against the Death Eaters.

"I think I'd really better stay here." Draco looked up into his father's steely grey eyes and knew that he couldn't win this one; not if he wanted to carry out his plan. He needed to keep his mask up just a little longer.

"You will join me Draco, or you will regret it." Lucius's eyes bore into Draco's like daggers and Draco fought to clear his mind, his father must not learn of the plan.

"What of business here?" Draco asked. "Who will watch the manor?" He was grasping at straws now and he knew it but he couldn't just give up and join the people he was trying so hard to defeat.

"It will watch itself." Lucius said smoothly. "Just like magic." Shit.

"But…"

"No more excuses Draco."

"Father…"

"You," Lucius swept forward and caught Draco by the front of his robes. "Will-join-me." He let go and Draco nearly fell to the floor. "Or else." He finished, aiming his wand at Draco's chest, and before Draco could react or even think to react, "Crucio!" Lucius cried.

Draco crumpled to the floor, writhing in an agony so great he thought he'd pass out. It was like thousands of white-hot daggers piercing him from the inside and he cried out even as he fought his hardest not to. Lucius removed the curse and smiled down at his son, gasping for breath on the floor.

"Just a taste of what is to come if you defy me." He leant down so that he was eye to eye with Draco. "Understood?" Draco nodded and then watched as Lucius swept out of the room. Then he fell back onto the chaise behind him, too exhausted to move.

* * *

A/N: So sorry it's been so long but I'll try to update more often from now on. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The poem is Mother to Son by Langston Hughes. Please leave reviews! They're what keeps me writing! 


	18. You do not know I die?

A/N: So here's the next chapter! I've got the next six chapters already written so I'll try to post them as soon as possible but I'm not promising anything since school starts Wednesday. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Draco waited ten minutes to be sure that his father was gone, then hoisted himself off the lounge and headed to the door. He pulled himself up two flights of stairs and stopped before the door to his rooms. _Pull yourself together man, _he told himself angrily and opened the door. 

Ginny wasn't in the outer room when he entered and the bathroom was empty. He finally found her sprawled across his bed, fast asleep. He smiled to himself as he lounged in the doorway watching his gorgeous redhead. _His_ gorgeous redhead? When had he begun to think of her as belonging to him? He shook his head. Later for that.

Ginny moved slightly and Draco heard her moan under her breath. "Draco." She whispered. He froze at the sound of his name on her lips in such a wanton manner. Then his own lips turned up in a smirk and he made his way slowly to the bed. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he placed one hand on either side of her head and lowered himself so that there were only a few inches between them.

"Ginny." He whispered. "Gin, wake up." She squirmed a bit beneath him but did not open her eyes.

"Mmmm." She hummed. "Draco."

"Yes, Ginny, it's me. Now wake up, love."

"Mm mm." She shook her head slightly in her sleep. Draco took one hand away from the bed and brought it to her cheek.

"Wake up Gin." He said a little louder. "Come on. Wake up." Ginny's eyes flew open. She saw him leaning over her and flew up and scooted across the bed away from him.

"Draco." She gasped.

"In the flesh." He smirked as he noticed her blush. "Have a nice nap? Sweet dreams?" She blushed deeper but then the color drained from her face and she crawled across the bed towards him.

"Draco, you're bleeding." Her eyes were wide as she reached up to touch his head. He stepped away from her and put his own hand to his forehead. His fingers came away red. "Draco."

"I'm fine." He muttered.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked, climbing off the bed to stand before him.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine." He walked to the mirror by the door and surveyed his wound. There was a gash across his forehead, dripping blood down to his eyebrow. He had one insane thought of leaving it there so he could have a scar just like Scarhead himself, then he took out his wand and performed a quick healing charm followed by a cleaning charm. He turned back to Ginny.

"Look, see, fine." He said tersely.

"Draco, what happened?" She asked again.

"Nothing. Nothing happened Ginny." He was getting angry again and it wasn't her fault and the last thing he wanted to do was take it out on her.

"Draco, please tell me." Draco shook his head and gritted his teeth to keep from yelling at her. Instead, he walked out to the entry room, hoping that Ginny would get the hint and not follow. "Draco, tell me now or I'll just assume the worst." Ginny nearly yelled as she stomped after him. He spun on her, unable to control himself any longer.

"The worst Ginny? The worst? What's the worst Ginny? That my father used the Cruciatus Curse on me? That I hit my head on a chaise lounge while I was rolling around in agony? Is that the worst Ginny? Because if it is, go ahead and assume it." Ginny stood there, frozen, her eyes wide with fear. She took two steps away from him and lowered her eyes.

"I'm so sorry…Draco I'm…"

"Never mind. I have to go."

"Where…where are you going?" She asked, raising her head to look at him.

"A raid. I've got to go be a Death Eater tonight." Ginny said nothing. She bit her lip and took a tiny step towards him, looking like she might cry at any moment.

"No Ginny, don't. Just don't okay? I am a Death Eater, we both know I am and there's nothing you can do to change it." She froze a few feet away from him, tears in her eyes.

"But you're not Draco, you're not. You've never killed anyone. You…"

"Stop it Ginny. Okay? Just stop it. I've got to go." With that, he turned from her and went into the bedroom to change. He came out a few minutes later in his black robes, his Death Eater mask in his hand. Ginny was sitting on the sofa, looking so small, watching him as he put on his boots. She was crying. _Why me?_ Draco asked himself. He hated to hurt her, to see her cry, but if he was soft now he wouldn't survive tonight. So he tuned her out and walked to the door. "Don't wait up." He muttered. And then he left.

* * *

Ginny couldn't believe what she had just heard. They were so close; so close to getting rid of the Death Eaters for good and now Draco had been called away to join them. Damn it all. She wiped her eyes on her sleeve and stood to pace the room. She hated the look on his face when he'd told her he was going on a raid; so cold, so hard. She hated the pain and the fear and the anger she'd seen in his eyes when he'd come out of his bedroom in his Death Eater robes. But more than anything, she hated the fact that she couldn't save him, that she couldn't help him, that he had to go through this alone, that he had to go through it at all. 

She paced the room a few more times, trying to calm herself. She stopped in front of the coffee table. Her wand lay there. He'd found it and he'd brought it to her. She picked it up and fingered it lovingly. She could escape now, she realized, and suddenly she felt sick to her stomach. She placed the wand back on the table and turned away from it. She couldn't escape. She couldn't leave Draco. No, there was no way she could leave him, not now, maybe not ever. She took a deep breath and sat at the table.

"Effie." She called quietly. The house elf appeared at her elbow. "A small dinner please, Effie."

"Yes, miss." The elf squeaked. "Will Master be wanting some too?"

"No, Effie, I'll be dining alone tonight." The elf disappeared and a moment later a dish of food appeared on the table before her. Ginny didn't touch it.

* * *

_Because my mouth_

_Is wide with laughter_

_And my throat_

_Is deep with song,_

_You do not think_

_I suffer after_

_I have held my pain_

_So long?_

_Because my mouth_

_Is wide with laughter,_

_You do not hear_

_My inner cry?_

_Because my feet_

_Are gay with dancing,_

_You do not know_

_I die?_

* * *

Three hours had passed and Ginny had tried just about everything she could think of to calm herself down. She'd taken a hot bath, she had had a cup of tea, she'd even tried reading a book to take her mind off of everything. Nothing had worked. Now she stood at one of the bedroom windows, looking out at the darkness of the backyard. The window was open, allowing the faint August breeze to caress Ginny's skin. She had low music on in the background and it all should have been very soothing, but Ginny was still tense. 

She crossed to the bed and climbed under the covers, nestling down until only her head poked out. She closed her eyes and took deep, calming breaths but she could not fall asleep; not with Draco out there torturing people, being tortured. It didn't matter that he was a Death Eater; it didn't matter that he might come back something worse; all that mattered was that he wasn't here and she couldn't make herself fall asleep without him near.

The tempo of the music coming from the wireless had picked up and the upbeat tune had Ginny more depressed than ever. She reached for her wand on the bedside table, ready to shut off the music, only to realize that her wand was still on the coffee table in the other room. Bugger.

She climbed slowly out of bed and padded out to the other room, only to freeze at what she saw there. A tall man in inky black robes was closing the door and locking it with a spell. Ginny shrunk back into the shadows and held her breath as her knees began to tremble. The man turned to her and Ginny almost screamed as his white-masked face came into view but then he reached up and pulled off the mask and there was Draco, torn and exhausted and broken. Ginny watched as he tossed the mask aside, an image of hate and murder and all that was wrong in the world. His glazed eyes swept right over her as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Ginny sank into the armchair behind her. She couldn't stop shaking. He wasn't even the same man. He was defeated. They had killed something inside of him. Ginny wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come.

Draco came out of the bathroom fifteen minutes later wearing grey sweatpants and a plain white t-shirt. Ginny still sat in the same armchair, the lights dim around her.

"I told you not to wait up." Draco muttered, not even looking at her.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Ginny, go to bed."

"Aren't you coming?" She asked quietly.

"Not tonight. I need to think." He ran an impatient hand through his hair.

"So you'll just sit out here all night and mull over what happened? I won't allow it." She stood. "I won't leave you alone."

"Go to bed Ginny." He bit out as he finally turned to look at her.

"No."

"Ginny…" She walked to him and he froze as her hand came into contact with his chest. "Gin…" She shushed him and brought her other hand to his cheek. He caught her wrists deftly and brought them to her sides. "Don't."

"I just want to help you forget." She whispered, moving forward so that they almost touched.

"You can't. No one can. I can't forget."

"Just let me try. I want to." She looked up at him from under her lashes and he let go of her and took a few steps away across the room.

"You deserve so much better Ginny." His voice was tight and raw.

"I want you." She said quietly. He spun to look at her. He just stood there, silent, watching her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Not now Gin. Not like this. I'm so angry and frustrated and I don't want to take it out on you. If I was with you now I'd lose control. I don't want to hurt you." His eyes pleaded with her.

"The fact that you're sane enough to say that tells me it's not true." She whispered. He was on her before she'd even realized he'd moved. He had her pinned to the wall, her arms on either side of her head.

"Don't test me." He hissed. She stared defiantly at him, only a little afraid by his actions, more afraid by the words and how he'd said them.

"I trust you." She said quietly. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before stepping away from her.

"Just go to bed Ginny." He said without opening his eyes.

"Just talk to me Draco. Please, just talk." She whispered, not moving away from the wall.

He was silent for a moment as he pinched the bridge of his nose and then, "I killed him." Ginny froze, her heart in her throat.

"You…you…" She took a deep breath. "Who?"

"I don't know." His eyes flew open and he began pacing the room. "That makes it so much worse, doesn't it? I have no idea. I stood there and watched him writhing in agony on the ground, knowing how he felt, how he'd wish for death, how he'd pray for madness and then I killed him. Stood there and watched the light fade from his eyes. Dead." The last word was more of a sob and Draco turned enough for Ginny to see a tear glide down his perfect, angled cheek.

"Draco.."

"Why? You want to know why, right? To save my own ass, that's why. My father said he'd kill me if I didn't do it. Selfish, I know, but all I could think of was you, back here, all alone and I knew I couldn't let him kill me." He turned to her and there were tears on his face and she ran to him and pulled his head down to her chest, leading him back to the couch.

"You did the right thing." She whispered as she settled his head into her lap and began smoothing his hair. "If you hadn't killed that man your father would have anyway. You would have died in vain."

"I'm a monster Ginny, a murderer. I killed a man, an innocent man."

"No one's innocent Draco." A sob wracked his body and Ginny held him tighter. "I need you Draco. If you were dead, where would I be?" She stroked his hair until she felt him calm and his breathing became deep and even. Ginny was asleep moments later.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! A dangerous Draco, a tense Ginny and a whole lot of tears! Once again, thanks to everyone who's reviewed and please keep them coming! The poem here was Minstrel Man by Langston Hughes. 


	19. Long before I was no longer safe

A/N: In honor of my first 100 reviews, here's the next chapter! You guys are amazing!

* * *

Draco lay there awake the next morning too afraid to open his eyes; afraid of what he might see. He remembered the early evening with a startling clarity, then he recalled arriving home to find Ginny waiting for him. He remembered her attempt at seduction and pinning her to the wall. After that, his night was a blur. Shit. What had he done?

He turned over slowly, opening his eyes as he did, and braced himself to find a torn and broken Ginny lying on the floor in a corner. Instead, he found her small hand on his shoulder, his head in her lap. She lay curled up against the arm of the couch, fast asleep.

He sat up, slowly extricating himself from her, and stared down at her still form. Thank the gods. Ginny was here, safe, in one piece and, thankfully, fully clothed. He slipped one arm beneath her knees and the other behind her shoulders and gently lifted her from the sofa. He walked slowly to the bedroom and laid her out on the bed, pulling a blanket up over her tiny body, and then left the room.

* * *

Ginny awoke oddly comfortable and strangely cold. She opened her eyes and recognized her surroundings at once. She was in Draco's bed, and he was nowhere to be seen. She threw off the blanket and hopped lightly to the floor. Then she made her way quietly to the entry room.

There he stood, at one of the open windows, staring out at the grounds as if the answers to all of his questions lay hidden behind the manicured hedges and fertilized lawns. Ginny stopped in the doorway. _He needs to get out_, she thought. She turned and reentered the bedroom to get dressed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Draco had ignored her the first time and now, as she entered the room again, he kept his back to her. He was unbelievably glad that he hadn't hurt her, but she could never understand what he had been through. He wished she would just leave him alone. He spun around when he felt a small hand on his shoulder and glared down at her.

"Good morning." She smiled.

"If you say so." He replied scathingly, turning back to the window.

"Draco…"

He spun to glare at her again. "I don't want your pity Weasley."

"Good." She replied with a curt nod. "Because I have none to give you. Let's go for a walk." He stared down at her, wondering if she were insane, if perhaps in a fit of anger last night he'd hit her with an obliviate.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you need some air and I haven't been outside in days."

"You were outside two days ago in Knockturn Alley."

"That doesn't count. It's a foul place. I want fresh air and sunshine on my face, a breeze in my hair." He continued to stare at her. "Go." She said, pushing him towards the bedroom. "Go get changed. Now!" He didn't argue. He didn't have the energy.

* * *

Draco came out if the bedroom in a pair of dark blue jeans and a short-sleeved grey polo shirt. He looked anything but amused.

"Let's get on with it Weasley." He muttered. He headed to the door and opened it, waiting for her to pass in front of him before he shut it and locked it behind them. Ginny turned left, the way he had always taken her whenever they'd left his rooms but he caught her by the arm and spun her around in the other direction. She looked up at him curiously for a moment but he said nothing so she led the way down the hall.

There was a stairway at the end of the hall which Ginny had never seen before. "Servant's stairwell." Draco said before she could ask. He motioned for her to continue.

"Never thought I'd see a Malfoy using a servant's entrance." Ginny remarked as she headed down the stairs.

"It's the easiest way out to the grounds from my rooms." Ginny nodded without comment. At the bottom of the stairs Ginny opened a door to reveal the largest kitchen she'd ever seen in her life. Every wall was lined with wood-faced cabinetry. House-elves worked at six separate ovens. Others rushed about carrying plates and platters and all form of flatware. "Breakfast at Malfoy Manor." Draco remarked wryly before ushering Ginny across the room to another door.

The next door opened to the outside and Ginny gasped as she stepped out into what had to be the most beautiful garden in the world. Roses of every hue climbed trellises up two walls of the house, tulips and hydrangeas and rhododendrons flourished in neat little rows while lilies and pansies and violets were speckled throughout.

Surprisingly, Draco knew the names of all the flowers, even those not native to England. He named them off to her, sweet peas and morning glories and azaleas and ladies slippers, until she stopped him with a smile and a wave of her hand.

"My mum would faint if she saw this."

"You should see the North garden."

"You have more than one?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"Three actually, and the vegetable garden outside the East kitchens."

"One kitchen isn't enough?" Draco shrugged and Ginny let out a small laugh.

"I never pictured your mother as the gardening type." She remarked breathlessly as a butterfly lit on her upraised hand. She watched it in fascination as he answered.

"My mother?" He laughed softly. "No, definitely not. No, my great grandmother planted all of the gardens. My grandmother also tended them and with a bit of magic and the ever helpful house-elves, they've flourished all these years." He paused and she felt his eyes on her as she watched the butterfly's wings twitch ever so slightly. "I used to come out here with my grandmother. She's the one who taught me all of the flower's names." The butterfly took off on a slight breeze and Ginny turned to smile at Draco.

"The more I learn about you, the more of a mystery you become." He stared at her in confusion and silence ensued. "It's beautiful." She finally said.

"Yes," he turned to follow a path out of the garden. "It is."

They followed the path past brown-eyed susans and daffodils and tiger lilies, until it led them through a line of cherry trees covered in blossoms and out of the garden. Ginny stopped at the edge of the grass and slipped off her sandals, picking them up to carry them. "What are you doing?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"Shh." She stepped into the grass and wiggled her toes in the luxurious softness of it. It was cool and deep and smooth and Ginny closed her eyes to enjoy it.

"Weasley, what in Merlin's name are you doing?" Draco asked again. Slowly, she opened her eyes and turned to look at him.

"Please don't tell me you've never done this."

"Alright, I won't tell you."

"Not even as a child?"

"No."

"You are sorely deprived." Ginny shook her head sadly. "Take your shoes off." He looked at her as if she had grown an extra head.

"Excuse me?"

"Take your shoes off, Malfoy." Slowly, his eyes on her the whole time, he bent and took off his sandals. "Now step in the grass." She smiled up at him. He stared down at her for a few moments, his face unreadable, before taking a step forward into the grass. "Now wiggle your toes."

"You've got to be kidding Weasley." She narrowed her eyes and he shook his head then wiggled his toes indulgently. Ginny had to stifle a giggle at the serious look on his face.

"Isn't it wonderful?" She sighed.

"Stupendous." He muttered but she just laughed at him and twirled away across the lawn.

* * *

Draco watched her spin away from him, not a care in the world, that one. Her hair fanned out around her and her short skirt flew out giving him the merest glimpse of her knickers. He sighed and followed her. Finally, she stopped spinning and fell in a fit of giggles onto the soft grass.

"Come on Draco, loosen up." She laughed, motioning for him to join her.

"I can't." He muttered. He couldn't just forget what he'd done and join in her frolicking. Why didn't she understand that?

"It's not like it's the end of the world." She called softly.

"No," he said, coming up beside her. "No, I suppose that happened a couple of years ago when your precious Potter put an end to the Dark Lord."

"Draco." She said, coming to her feet.

"No, Weasley. That's what I'm supposed to think right? I'm a Death Eater, remember?"

"Draco, please don't. Not today. I'm sorry, I…I didn't mean to trivialize it but…not today. Please just let me enjoy today." He looked down at her, suddenly so sad. He closed his eyes and shook his head slowly. When he opened them again he forced a smile.

"I'm sorry. By all means, let's enjoy today." She smiled widely and reached out to grab his hands. Then she began spinning, pulling him with her in a dizzying dance until they both collapsed in a heap, Ginny lying on top of him. She growled playfully and pinned his arms to the ground. All of his anger and self-loathing escaped him in that moment and he grinned up at her before rolling over and pinning her to the ground beneath him. She giggled and slipped her leg around him and pushed with all her might until he found himself, once more, beneath her. He laid there for a moment, shocked at her audacity, as she smiled down at him from under a cascade of scarlet waves. Then, quicker than she could react, he had flipped her over again. She grinned and rolled again and they rolled together, down and down a small hill until they came to a halt on the edge of the lake. Ginny climbed off of him and held out a hand to help him up.

"See, you can loosen up." She smiled and took a seat on the grass at the edge of the lake. They were silent for several moments until, finally, Ginny spoke. "Is it always this creepy?" She asked quietly.

He looked out at the lake, still and grey, even in the mid-afternoon sunlight. "No, it used to be beautiful and serene. Now it's just…"

"Creepy?" Ginny finished with a shiver.

"Yes, I suppose." They fell silent again, each caught in their own thoughts. "My mother used to take me swimming here when I was young."

Ginny smiled. "That must have been nice."

"Yeah, it was."

"Is there anything in it?" She asked after awhile.

"Well, if you're asking if we've got our own giant squid, then no." He answered with a chuckle. "No merpeople either, but there are some fish, probably a few grindylow." She nodded and became silent again. Draco watched as her smile disappeared and her brow furrowed. "What are you thinking about?" He asked quietly.

At first she didn't answer and he thought that maybe she hadn't heard him. He was about to ask again when she spoke. "It reminds me of another lake." She whispered.

"What lake?" He asked after a long silence. She turned to him, her eyes wide.

"The lake beneath Hogwarts, in the Chamber of Secrets." Then she turned away from him. He was glad. He didn't want her to see all of the dangerous emotions now playing across his face. He forced his mask back into place.

"I'm so sorry." He said. She shook her head.

"It wasn't your fault." She said quietly.

"No, but it was my father's." She turned and stared at him, an odd gleam in her eyes.

"You knew?"

"Not until much later. Believe me, if I'd known I might have done something about it." Ginny gave another humorless laugh.

"I doubt it. You were too far under your father's thumb at that point. And I was just another useless Weasley." He nodded sadly.

"You're probably right." Silence ensued once more. Finally, Draco couldn't hold back his question any longer. "Did he ever…I mean, there were rumors that he…"

"That he touched me?" Ginny supplied. "That he raped me? That he stole my virtue?" She gave a slight smile. Draco nodded. "No, Tom never touched me. The Tom I knew was only ever the mist of a memory, words on a page, a voice in my head." She looked out across the water. "But Harry told me that Tom took on physical form down in the Chamber, using my life force; said he was quite frightening indeed." Again she laughed mirthlessly. "No, what Tom did to me wasn't physical. It hurt much deeper down than that." She turned back to him and there were tears in her eyes and right then Draco knew that if he had the chance, he'd kill his father for what he'd put Ginny through.

"What did he do to you Gin?" He asked softly.

"I thought he was my friend. I told him everything. I trusted him. Then he betrayed me in the worst way. I let him into my life, into my very soul and he tried to kill me. He used me Draco. I haven't really been able to trust anyone since. Especially not men. Yeah, I dated but I never really let them in, I never let them get too close." She paused and looked up at him. "I've never told this to anyone. Not even Harry."

He smiled slightly and brought his hand up to brush her cheek. He felt her shiver under his fingers. "I'm honored." He said huskily. "And Ginevra, I'd never betray you, not ever. You can trust me." She brought her hand up to cover his and he was caught in her chocolate gaze.

"I never thought that you'd be the one to save me Draco." And he knew that she meant more than the obvious rescue from the dungeons. "I always thought it would be Harry who would teach me to trust again." She smiled and took her hand away. "But here we are." She motioned around her. "And I trust you Draco. Gods help me," she laughed. "But I trust you more than anything."

* * *

At a certain point, it didn't matter.  
I commanded him to lead.  
Farther. So far I was no longer me  
Long before I was no longer safe.

I shed everything, save being.  
There is a moment, even in the face  
Of defeat, when the chase alone  
Is enough. I lived quickly,

My whole life disappearing  
From around me like a sound  
That rises into the air and is gone  
Without even an echo. After song

There is a pang. The heart in clench.  
Then memory. Then retreat  
Into the present. That silence.  
Not emptiness, but weight.

I felt my steps marking the space  
Where I must tread. Then it was I  
Who led. Dragging us both  
Into his world. It was real. More real

Even than what came after.

* * *

They were headed back to the house when a figure appeared at the other end of the lawn. "Malfoy." The man called and Draco raised a hand in welcome. The man continued towards them and Draco stopped to wait for him. Ginny stood silently by his side.

"How's it going mate?" The man asked, extending his hand to Draco.

"It's going." Draco replied, taking the man's hand. As the man lowered his arm, Ginny noticed a black mark on his tanned skin. She drew back. _Not another one_. Draco followed her eyes to the other man's Dark Mark.

"It's alright Ginny, he's on our side." He said quietly.

"Blaise Zabini." The man said with a smile as he gave Ginny a slight bow. "You must be Ginevra." She nodded. "Draco's told me almost nothing about you." He clapped Draco on the shoulder and then his face grew more serious. "We're all ready when you are Drake." He said in a low voice.

"How many?" Draco asked, just as quietly.

"Me and Greg and Daphne and Theo. A few Ravenclaws. Eight total, I believe." Draco nodded.

"What about Crabbe?"

Blaise lowered his eyes. "Yes, well, Vinnie's dad's been cracking down on him lately as I'm sure you know."

Draco nodded once more. "Yeah, he was at the raid last night."

"Yes, well, he requested to not be told any of our plans. He's afraid his dad will use Legilimensy on him. You know Vince was never a great Occlumense."

"No, he wasn't." Draco looked thoughtful for a moment. "Goyle and Nott know that their fathers will be present?" He asked. Blaise nodded. "And they know that they may have to…" He let the sentence die but Blaise got the idea.

"They're willing to do what it takes."

"Very well." Draco said, lowering his head.

"Drake?" Draco looked up at his friend. "Are you willing?" Ginny noticed that Draco looked at her out of the corner of his eye before answering.

"More than willing." He finally said. Blaise nodded.

"Alright then. I'll leave you to it. Very nice meeting you Ginny." He nodded at her. "Owl me with the details." Draco nodded and they both watched as Blaise turned on his heel and left.

"There are other Death Eaters who feel as you do?" Ginny asked as they headed back through the garden.

"Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and I are the only Death Eaters but there are other Slytherins and Ravenclaws whose parents are Death Eaters." He looked down at her with a wry smile. "Is that so hard to believe?" She smiled.

"Not as hard as it would have been a few weeks ago." They continued on in silence.

* * *

Ginny went to take a shower when they got back inside. When she came back out Draco was standing in the entry room in his formal Death Eater robes, his mask in hand.

"I have to go on another raid tonight." Ginny froze. As much as she was okay with him being a Death Eater, she hated the idea of him being out there, fighting, torturing, where the aurors…or worse, the Order, might catch him and harm him. _Be careful_. She wanted to tell him but her throat was too tight to allow speech and he was already walking to the door. He turned back to her after he'd opened it.

"Don't wait up." He said and then he was gone.

Ginny moved to the locked door and leaned up against it. Sliding to the floor she murmured, "Come back to me. I love you." And then the tears came.

* * *

A/N: One of my very favorite chapters. The poem here was After Persephone by Tracy K. Smith, which also happens to be one of my favorite poems. In the next chapter: The return of Lucius Malfoy and a very unwelcome guest. Please do keep those reviews coming! 


	20. Prelude to a Kiss

A/N: Once again, thanks to all my loyal readers and reviewers! I love you guys! This chapter is pretty short but it was written along with the next chapter, which I'll post separately since it contains…smut…and not everyone will want to read it. So yes, clap and cheer because the thing most of you have been waiting for is imminent! But for now, read this chapter and review, review, review!

Ginny was asleep on the sofa when Draco stumbled into his rooms that night…or rather, morning. He was exhausted. He knew his body should be throbbing from the pain of the curses he'd had to endure but a strange sort of numbness enveloped him. He showered and then came back out to the entry room. Ginny's eyes opened slowly and she blinked up at him. A small smile graced her features and she motioned him over. He walked to the couch and sank down beside her.

"Come here." She whispered and pulled him into her lap. He sighed as her familiar warmth fell over him. _Perhaps everything will be okay_, he thought as she stroked his hair and sang him to sleep.

The next three days followed in the same pattern. They took walks during the days, exploring every inch of the manor and grounds and speaking of everything from the inconsequential to the highly personal. Every evening, Draco left for "Death Eater Duty", leaving Ginny home to worry whether he would return or not, but he always did. And every night he fell asleep in her arms and every morning she woke up alone in his bed to repeat the whole thing over again. Until the fourth day.

On the fourth day they were walking past Lucius's study on their way back to Draco's room when Lucius called out from behind the partly open door.

"Draco, son, would you join us for a moment?"

"I'd really rather not." Draco muttered but aloud he called, "Of course father." He entered the room, Ginny two steps behind him, and froze. Draco's least favorite person, if you could call him a person, was sitting in the chair before Lucius's desk watching him with eyes that belonged in a nightmare. He stirred as Draco and Ginny entered, his nostrils flaring. Draco watched his evil, yellow eyes blink three times before he spoke.

"Draco."

"Greyback."

"Ah, good, yes and Miss Ginevra." Lucius remarked, rising from his seat. Draco placed a reassuring hand on the small of Ginny's back and cleared his throat.

"Is there something you need Father? I can send Ginevra on ahead to warm up the bed." He said with a smirk and felt sick to his stomach.

"Oh no, no not really. I just wanted to let you know that I won't be needing you on the raid tonight. Fenrir here is up for some fun." He grinned at Greyback then looked back up at Draco. "So you're free tonight."

"Thank you Father. I'll use the time to the fullest." He felt his face tighten into another grin and tried to tell himself that this false charade was the only way to keep Ginny alive.

"I expect no less." Lucius chuckled. "You may go." Draco nodded once, and then wasted no time in ushering Ginny out of the room.

"Oh thank Merlin." She muttered as he gently pushed her towards the stairs.

"You go on ahead." He handed her his wand, hers was still on the coffee table in the entry room. "I'll be right up, lock the door behind you and don't let anyone in except me."

"Where are you going?" She asked quietly, worry plain on her face.

"I have to see what they're up to. Now go." He nudged her forward but she caught his arm.

"How will I know it's you?" She asked quietly.

"Tiger lilies."

"What?"

"That's the password. That's how you'll know its me."

"Tiger lilies?" Draco nodded. "Fine, but hurry." He smiled down at her then placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"I will." He watched her until she disappeared up the stairs then turned silently and crept back down the hall.

The door was closed when he reached it. Draco muttered a quick spell, extremely happy he'd taken Snape up on his offer to teach Draco wandless magic, even happier that his father, in all his arrogance, had not thought to imperturb the door. He could hear the two men clearly now, as if he were in the room with them.

"That girl is a virgin." Greyback growled and Draco tensed. Whatever horrible scheme he'd thought to catch them at, this had not been it.

"How can you know that?" Came Lucius's smooth reply.

"I can smell it. Her blood has not been spilt."

"Nonsense. I have a firsthand account from the guards that he took her there in the dungeons." _Imbeciles._ Draco thought wryly.

"I don't care what those idiots tell you, she has never been entered." _Shit._ Thought Draco.

"Enough. We have no time for this now. The raid is imminent. We will deal with this in the morning, and I assure you that if her blood has not been spilt, I give you permission to do it yourself."

"And the boy?"

"His as well, all of it. That means that he is not loyal. He must be sacrificed." _Shit, shit, shit_. He didn't need to hear anymore, he knew what would happen in the morning. He rushed back up the corridor as silently as possible and took the stairs two and three at a time.

He pushed frantically on the door, forgetting that it was locked, then banged his fist on it until Ginny answered from the other side.

"Password?" She called. Draco could hear the smile in her voice. Gods he hated himself for what he was actually contemplating doing.

"Tiger lily." He whispered hoarsely. He felt the spells falling from the door and then it flew open and Ginny was smiling up at him, stepping back as he entered the room and closed the door behind him, replacing the locking charms. "Ginny." He whispered.

She took one look at his face and Draco saw her smile crumble. "What is it?"

"They know."

"Know what?" She asked frantically, fear making her voice unnaturally high. "The plan?" He shook his head, wishing he didn't have to say it, wishing she wouldn't look at him with that terribly vulnerable look on her face.

"They know that you're still a virgin." Her eyes widened.

"But how…"

"I don't know. Greyback and the blood and the stupid werewolf shit and gods, it doesn't matter. What matters is that my father believes him." She looked terrified and Draco closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her terror; so that he could steel himself for what he knew must come next.

"What are we going to do? What are _they_ going to do?" She grasped his arm suddenly and his eyes flew open and met hers. "But they'll kill you Draco. We have to…we've got to go, we…" He took her by the shoulders, shaking her slightly to get her attention.

"They're leaving for the night. My father says that they'll deal with us in the morning." He stared into her eyes, willing her to comprehend, praying that she'd understand and not hate him for what he'd have to do.

"I'm ready." She whispered. And for a moment he just stared at her in shock, unwilling to believe his ears.

"Wha…what?" He finally stuttered.

"I'm ready." She repeated. "I've told you once before, you're the one I want. I want it to be you, and now is the perfect time." He opened his mouth to speak but found that no words would come. "Say something Draco." She smiled up at him, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

Finally, he found his voice. "I'm so glad you said that, because I was not looking forward to having to force you." He sighed.

"You'd do that?" She gasped.

"If it were that or submit you to Greyback's particularly nasty form of torture, yes Ginny, I would." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Why me Gin?" He asked quietly. "You could have anyone as your first. You could go back and wait for bloody Potter if you wanted to. Why me?"

"Does it matter?" She whispered. And it didn't really; it didn't matter whether she had agreed because she had to or for some deeper reason because in the end, it was either this or die.

"It matters to me." Draco finally muttered. Because it did, though he wasn't sure why; maybe just that he wanted to hear the answer from her; maybe that if she was doing this against her will, that that was something he wanted to know. Maybe he shouldn't want to know but then she looked up at him, her eyes twinkling in that way he adored and the pressure in his chest lessened.

"Because I love you." She smiled up at him and Draco's heart exploded. He was floating and her brilliant face was the only thing tethering him to the earth. He wasn't sure who closed the distance between them but then she was in his arms and he was planting light kisses all over her face.

"I love you too." He gasped out with what little breath he had, as his heart finally settled back in his chest only to take up an erratic rhythm there. He pulled her closer, her body flush against his and felt her own heart beating wildly in her chest. "I love you so goddamned much, Ginevra." And then her arms were around his neck, tangling in his hair and he kissed her like his life depended on it, because maybe it did and if he couldn't feel her lips beneath his he'd lose himself in the overwhelming torrent of emotion and passion now swirling around them.

A/N: So, how was this one? Hope you liked it! There was no poem in this chapter since it is, in fact, part of the next chapter. Since there was no poem, the title was borrowed from a play by Craig Lucas. This story has absolutely no other connections to the play. Like I said, the next chapter contains a rather explicit (hence the M rating)…love scene…so if you are offended by such things, skip the next chapter. I'll post the following chapter right away so no one will be left out. The story will pick up from that chapter and you won't miss anything vital if you skip the smut. Thanks again!


	21. From what I've tasted of desire

A/N: So here it is, the scene you've all been waiting for. Well, most of you anyway. I hope it lives up to expectations, but keep in mind that this is my first attempt at writing smut…so…be kind. If you're not into this sort of thing, please skip this chapter and move on to the next, you won't miss anything vital. And without further ado…

* * *

"_I love you too." He gasped out with what little breath he had, as his heart finally settled back in his chest only to take up an erratic rhythm there. He pulled her closer; her body flush against his and felt her own heart beating wildly in her chest. "I love you so goddamned much, Ginevra." And then her arms were around his neck, tangling in his hair and he kissed her like his life depended on it, because maybe it did and if he couldn't feel her lips beneath his he'd lose himself in the overwhelming torrent of emotion and passion now swirling around them._

She nipped at his bottom lip and he opened up willingly, her tongue clashing with his in a timeless battle of passion and feeling. He broke away slowly and smiled down at her.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know." She grinned, sliding her tiny warm hands up his chest. He shivered and pulled her closer, feeling her soft curves beneath her clothes and felt himself harden.

"Ginny." He said, moving away slightly to look into her eyes. "Are you certain?"

"More certain than I've ever been about anything in my life." She said quietly. Then he pulled her back to him and kissed her again, hungrily, walking her backwards towards the bedroom.

_

* * *

_

_Some say in ice._

_From what I've tasted of desire_

_I hold with those who favor fire._

_But if it had to perish twice,_

_I think I know enough of hate_

_To say that for destruction ice_

_Is also great_

_And would suffice._

* * *

Ginny was only aware of having moved when the back of her knees hit the bed and she tumbled down onto the soft mattress. When she glanced up she found Draco watching her from his position a foot away. His nostrils flared almost imperceptibly, while his chest rose and fell. Ginny trembled and bit her lip, looking away to break the spell, and that was when she saw the bulge in Draco's pants.

Her breath caught in her throat, her mouth ran dry and suddenly in one fluid step Draco was in front of her, dropping down just as Ginny was climbing up and hazily she thought, _this is going to be amazing_, as Draco pulled her to him.

Ginny tugged on Draco's neck, pulling herself higher as she crushed her mouth on his. He felt so unbelievably good pressed against her; so warm, so strong, so powerful. Gods, she never wanted to let him go. With their mouths fused, the kiss turned savage and devouring. Groaning, he licked into her mouth, sending shivers streaming down her spine.

He lowered them both gently to the bed. Then tore his mouth from hers and ran his tongue down her neck. Ginny felt a tingling heat low in her stomach and between her legs as Draco trailed his tongue back up her neck and took her earlobe between his teeth…then sucked it…then slid his tongue deep inside her ear. She squirmed and moaned while flames licked up her legs and blood rang in her ears, and she couldn't even think straight when Draco ran his hands up her sides, pushing her tank top up to reveal a green lace bra.

"Oh gods…" She cried out as he trailed his tongue up her stomach and the valley between her breasts.

"Gods I want you so much." He murmured frantically, reaching behind her to unhook her bra. Ginny sucked in a sharp breath when his hand met her bare skin, then he bent and sucked a nipple into his mouth. The sensation jolted her. She plowed her fingers through his soft, blonde hair and gripped his head to hold him in place. Gods, if this was sex she wondered why she hadn't let someone do this sooner.

He slid his tongue inside her mouth and they rolled over together so she was on top, and Ginny felt his erection nestled between her legs…then feverishly, they rolled again, and Ginny ended up beneath him, flat on her back.

Ginny felt Draco's fingers trail down her stomach to the waistband of her jeans. She stared up into his lust-darkened eyes as he slowly undid first the snap, then the zipper. She lifted her hips to help as he slid the jeans down her legs and threw them onto the floor.

"Gods you're beautiful." He gasped as he pulled her up and yanked the tank top the rest of the way over her head. Lying there before him in only her knickers, Ginny had the first inklings of fear. "You trust me Ginny?" Draco asked gruffly, his fingers hooked in the top of her knickers.

She nodded mutely and he slid the rest of her clothing off and threw it on the floor with the rest. He stared down at her, almost reverently for a few moments then he growled and touched her in the place that had been begging for his touch since they'd started and all of her fear left her. He rubbed two fingers against her, back and forth; he glided his fingertips over her opening until they were both panting.

"Please…" Ginny begged breathlessly. "Please…"

"Tell me what you want Gin." He muttered, his eyes almost black. "Tell me and it's yours."

"Need…more." She gasped, not knowing exactly what more was and how quickly she might shatter if she got it. He chuckled darkly then abruptly he slid one finger inside her. She cried out sharply as her back arched off the bed. The intrusion was painful, but in a thrilling way that made her ache for more.

Draco withdrew his finger and thrust again, slowly…and again…picking up speed until Ginny was sure she'd shatter into a million pieces from the sheer intensity of it. Then he added another finger and she gasped. His thumb drew circles around the nub of nerves which sent her reeling. She met his movements with sharp cries of pleasure, unknowingly coaxing him to go deeper, harder, until she almost couldn't take it. Her body felt weak, trembling, nearly battered, and they hadn't even had sex yet.

With a shove Ginny pushed on Draco's shoulders, and he rolled with her until he was on his back. She captured his mouth in a deep kiss while her hand ventured down to the bulge in his pants. He smiled against her mouth as she undid the button and tugged the pants down. He sucked in a breath when the waistband caught on his erection and then kicked the pants off into a heap on the floor. His boxers came next and only then did Ginny realize that somewhere between the sitting room and the bed he'd already lost his shirt. How had she missed that?

The man had a fantastic chest and abs that would have any woman, witch or muggle, drooling. He was completely naked and completely gorgeous and, in this moment, completely hers and he was just begging to be touched. Ginny did what she had been itching to do for almost two weeks and ran her hands slowly over his chest. His muscles bunched and rippled beneath her fingers as she trailed them lower, tracing the thin line of barely-visible hair down to his…oh my. Her eyes went wide and she froze.

* * *

The look on her face was priceless. She had quite obviously never seen a fully alert male specimen before and though he didn't like to brag, he would admit that he was in no way lacking.

"Gin?" He asked quietly, pulling her eyes back to his, but she just shook her head slowly and before he knew what was happening she'd grasped his length in her tiny little hands. He shuddered as white stars erupted behind his eyelids. "Oh…gods…"

Boldness seemed to overtake her and she crawled down his body until her lips brushed his cock, and then she started to suck. Draco was so immobilized by shock and pleasure that all he could do was groan and slide his hands into her hair.

Ginny pulled back slightly and swirled her tongue around the head of his cock and it was all he could do not to come all over her face. When she reached out tentatively and ran a finger over his balls, Draco slipped his hands under Ginny's arms, pulled her up, and rolled her again.

"As wonderful as that feels, you need to stop or this is going to be over before it begins." He whispered and she smiled mischievously up at him. "Where did you learn that?" He asked gruffly, ready to kill the guy.

"Talk. From Lavender and Parvati mostly." She shrugged and the movement was enough to make him moan again.

"Jesus Christ…" Then he rolled off of her and walked across the room to where his jeans lay in a heap on the floor.

"Where are you…"

"Wand." He said, holding it up to her. "Contraceptive charm." He pointed the wand at himself, muttered the charm, and then walked back to the bed, climbing up over her.

He reached between them and felt her, slick and warm and ready and groaned. "You're going to be the death of me." He muttered and she smiled at him and brought her hands up to his cheeks. "Are you ready?" He asked quietly. Her chocolate eyes sparkled in the dim light and she nodded.

"More than ready."

"Open up then, honey." She opened her legs slowly. "Little more, love." She complied. He raised himself on his hands and stroked her clit slowly with the tip of his erection. She arched her back off the bed and they both moaned. Draco pushed harder against her opening, and Ginny squeezed her eyes shut, her breathing becoming choppy.

"Put your legs around me." He urged her and she did, her eyes still closed tight. "Gin, I'm not even close to being in yet." She simply nodded. "Gin, open your eyes." Slowly she did and he caught her gaze as he rocked his pelvis until he was partway inside her. "Oh, Merlin." She was so tight and so goddamned hot. He almost came right there and then, but he needed more, he needed to be completely inside her, he needed to feel her pulsing around him. He pushed a bit farther and heard Ginny gasp, a silver tear falling gently from her eye. "I'm right here. I love you." He whispered as he wiped the tear away. "Almost there. Try to relax." She groaned as he moved a little deeper. With a long, low groan, Draco thrust all the way inside her.

Ginny's body shot up, shocked by the fierce penetration…but excited, electric…inflamed. He stilled for a moment and the pain she'd felt at the intrusion began to ebb until she was left with just a heavy pressure between her legs and a feeling of fullness.

"You okay?" Draco asked. His voice sounded strained, as if it took all of his power to keep him stationary.

She nodded slowly. "Yes, yes." And wiggled beneath him, needing to feel him moving deep inside her. He pulled slowly out and then thrust back in and Ginny's world spun. "Oh gods, oh gods." She gasped. "Don't stop…"

Draco's thrusts picked up rhythm as Ginny moaned and twisted on the bed. A tingling heat began to build and Ginny knew that this must be the beginning of an orgasm. She'd heard enough about them after all. With each hard plunge, he drove deep inside her and her back arched. She let out a strangled yelp every time she felt him slide into her, and a tortured moan every time he slid back out, almost all the way, but he was never far, never gone. Gods he was here, really doing this to her and oh!

Then he reached down between them and Ginny felt his fingers doing undreamable things to her and then the friction became too much and Ginny began to shake. Panting and sweating as her climax racked her body, she cried out his name.

Draco pumped faster, his mouth dropping open, his eyes rolling closed, and seconds later he started to come, whispering her name into her shoulder. "Ginny."

Ginny moaned at the pleasure of her subsiding orgasm, the sound of Draco's low groan, at the feel of his body convulsing, and his muscles contracting. Afterward, it took several moments for her to stop shaking.

Draco gathered her into his arms, still breathing hard, and rolled them so they were lying side by side on the bed. "That was…" Draco began.

"Amazing." Ginny finished. He smiled gently down at her.

"I'm sorry I had to hurt you."

"You didn't." He narrowed his eyes. "Well, not really. And you made up for it in the end."

"Damn right I did." He tightened his arms around her and Ginny nestled into his chest.

"Was it what you expected?" He asked quietly as her eyelids began to drop.

"Better." She smiled sleepily, running her fingers over his chest. He smoothed his hand over her hair and back.

"Good, because you deserve the best."

"You flatter yourself." She smiled, then opened her eyes and looked up into his. "I'm glad I waited for you."

"Honey, you have no idea how it feels knowing that I'm the only one who's ever been inside you."

"Is that some primitive male thing?" Draco laughed low in his throat and Ginny smiled against his chest.

"Probably. But also it means that I don't have to kill anyone for having you first." She laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. He smiled warmly and kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too."

"Let's get some sleep, we've got a busy day tomorrow."

"You think I can sleep after that?" She asked, but her eyelids were already drooping again and her body felt like lead. Draco reached down and pulled the comforter up over both of them, pulling her closer.

"Oh, I think so." He whispered. Ginny didn't hear anything after that.

* * *

A/N: So…my first attempt at a sex scene. How did it go? And before you write the comments about how it was nothing like a real first time and Ginny had it way too good, stop. This is my fic and Ginny's first time will be however I want it to be and this is it. I would highly appreciate any other comments you might deem to give me! The poem here was, of course, Fire and Ice by Robert Frost. No other poem could have told the story so nicely. So, review, review, review! And thanks again for reading! 


	22. The Second Maiden's Tragedy

A/N: So this chapter was also a part of the last two so it's rather short. If you skipped the last chapter, this should pick up right from Prelude to a Kiss. All you need to know is that Ginny and Draco made love and then fell asleep.

* * *

The thing was still stalking towards her, its snakelike eyes black in the sickly pallor of its face. She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came, and her legs wouldn't move when she tried to step backwards, away from the hideous creature. She was sure that this thing could hear her heart hammering in her chest, see her pulse thrumming wildly in her throat. Then it raised its wand. "Avada…" She held her breath, waiting for the green light, the rush of death, to send her into peaceful nonexistence. "Kedavra." And then he was there, stepping in front of her like a human shield and she gasped and tried to tell him to get out of the way, that he couldn't die for her. But the green light never came. Instead there was a loud bang. No, that wasn't right, there was no loud bang involved in the Killing Curse, only green light and a rush of wind. Another loud bang and Ginny woke with a start, sitting up in bed. 

Draco was on the other side of the bed, stepping into his pajama pants. "Shh." He said, leaning over to kiss her on the forehead as more banging filled the room.

"How dare you lock this door, boy?" Only then did Ginny realize that the banging was coming from the hallway door.

"Stay here." Draco whispered with a smirk, trailing his fingers from her neck down to the swell of her small breasts. She shivered as she realized that she was still naked. "Don't move an inch." Draco murmured and then dashed form the room, closing the bedroom door behind him.

Ginny heard the hallway door open. "Father, wonderful morning isn't it?"

"Do not get smart with me, boy. Where is she?" Ginny could hear Lucius tramping around the outer room, presumably searching every nook for her.

"Huh? Where is who?" Draco asked casually and Ginny cringed when Lucius yelled his reply.

"You know bloody well who!" Then the bedroom door flew open and Ginny jumped and clutched the comforter to her chin.

"Ah, her." Draco said lamely and tried to step past his father into the room but Lucius raised a hand to stop him.

"Fenrir, come here and lend me your remarkable sense of smell." Draco tensed visibly as Greyback stalked past him and into the room. "Tell me, Fenrir, is it as you had feared? Is our pretty little friend here still a virgin?" Greyback sniffed the air like some predator searching for lunch, then his eyes narrowed and he growled.

"No." He breathed.

"Ah, then you see, my son is not a lying sack of filth after all. Now is he?" Lucius lowered his arm and Draco rushed into the room to stand at Ginny's side.

"Yes, he is." Greyback muttered darkly.

"But you just said…"

"I said that she is no longer a virgin." Greyback paused and sniffed the air once more. "The scent is strong, the blood is fresh."

"Are you saying that she was…deflowered…recently?" Lucius asked, his lip curling in unrestrained fury. Greyback nodded.

"Sometime between when we saw them yesterday and this morning. Meaning…"

"Meaning," Lucius growled. "That my son has taken to listening at closed doors."

"This is nonsense." Draco stepped forward, his voice scathing and cold. "This girl has not been a virgin since her first night here. You think I'd pass up an opportunity like that?" He motioned towards her and Ginny cringed further into the covers, willing them not to look at her. Lucius said nothing.

"The scent is strong here because this is where she lost it." Draco finished calmly. Lucius was silent for a moment and then he spoke.

"It's true then, you are either going soft or you have turned from me. I'm not sure which is worse."

"What…"

"I have it from three guards that you raped that girl in the dungeons when she first arrived here." Ginny saw Draco's face fall, sensed his defeat and knew that her life was over.

"Father…"

"No more lies Draco!" Lucius raged. "You are either with me or you are against me." Draco's eyes narrowed almost imperceptively but he remained silent.

"Fine." Lucius said calmly. "Take her to the dungeons." He said to Greyback.

"No." Draco said, stepping in front of her.

"Move. Now." Lucius gritted out.

"I won't." Ginny heard him mutter something under his breath, felt herself clothed beneath the covers and realized that his muttering must have been a spell.

"Fine." Lucius said and raised his wand. Draco was thrown across the room to land sprawled beneath the window. Ginny gasped and made to run to him but Greyback was on her, grabbing her around the waist and hauling her, screaming and fighting, from the room.

* * *

"Shit—what the fuck?" Draco wiped the spray of water from his face with an angry harrumph and then froze at the look on his father's face. Lucius Malfoy stood before him, wand outstretched, a look of utter loathing on his too-pale face. 

"I thought that would wake you." He sneered coldly. "You have twenty minutes to be dressed and meet me in the Great Room." And with that he turned and glided from the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco let his head fall back against the window sill with a groan.

_

* * *

Not again_. Ginny thought as Greyback tossed her unceremoniously into a cell. She landed on her bottom in the middle of the cold, stone room and glared at the werewolf. To her utter horror, he smiled back. Or as close to a smile as could be managed in the monstrous face. Ginny cringed. 

"I know how much you're looking forward to…ah…spending some time with me." He simpered and Ginny restrained the urge to vomit. "But I've got pressing business elsewhere, so it'll have to wait." He smirked evilly and backed towards the door. "I'll leave you to…prepare…for me." Then he turned and exited the cell, slamming the door behind him. Ginny heard the lock slide home and let her head fall back against the cool, unforgiving stone.

* * *

A/N: No poem in this chapter. The title is the title of a Jacobean play. Thanks so much for reading and remember that I do love to hear from you! Praise, complaints, advice, ideas, anything really! Oh and sorry for the cliffie, I'll try to update soon. 


	23. Fight on! Tomorrow comes the song

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's still reading and reviewing, I love you guys! Okay so, I have good news and I have bad news…(well for you guys anyway, I think they're both good news). Bad news is, I've finished the fic…Good news is, I now have time to get into this new fic I'm writing. So don't get too upset. There are still five more chapters for N&S and then I'll start posting my new one. Of course, I'm still not really sure where the new one is going but…Oh well, on with the fic!

* * *

He needed more time. If the plan was to work he needed more time. Time to contact the others and rescue Ginny and… Time was one thing he did not have. His twenty minutes were down to ten and Draco knew better than to keep his father waiting. He whistled softly to Azariah as he grabbed a fresh piece of parchment from a desk drawer and bent to write. 

_Daph,_

_Change of plans. Need you to get to the dungeons ASAP. Red's been taken. Again. Give her this wand. She'll know what needs to be done. Tell others to stick to the old plan._

_Drake_

_P.S. You mess this up and I'll kill you._

Short and simple. She'd get the point. Draco placed Ginny's wand in the box he'd requested from a house elf, tied the letter to it and fastened the whole bundle to Azariah's leg. The bird waddled to the window then turned back to look at him, its too-intelligent eyes fastened on Draco's.

"I'm counting on you girl. Make sure Daph gets that. And don't you dare lose the wand. I'm not above killing an owl." Azariah hooted softly and took off through the open window. Draco sighed, ran a hand through his hair and then rushed to the door with three minutes to make it to the other end of the Manor.

_

* * *

_

_We are not here to play, to dream, to drift;_

_We have hard work to do, and loads to lift;_

_Shun not the struggle- face it; 'tis God's gift._

_Be strong!_

_Say not, "The days are evil. Who's to blame?"_

_And fold the hands and acquiesce – oh shame!_

_Stand up, speak out, and bravely, in God's name._

_Be strong!_

_It matters not how deep intrenched the wrong,_

_How hard the battle goes, the day how long;_

_Faint not – fight on! To-morrow comes to song._

* * *

Ginny was trying to decide whether or not it would be possible to carve a hole in the door using only the tiny pebble she'd found in the corning when the offending piece of wood swung inward. Ginny gasped and sprang to her feet, ready to claw her way out of Greyback's grasp if necessary but it wasn't Greyback who stood framed in the cell's doorway, it was a girl. She was a bit smaller than Ginny, although she appeared to be a little older. She had short blonde hair and round hazel eyes. 

"You Red?" She asked. Ginny stared at her. "What am I saying? With hair like that, of course you're a Weasley." Ginny continued to stare. Where was Greyback? And who was this girl?

"I'm Daphne." The girl said, as if reading Ginny's mind. "Daphne Greengrass. Drake sent me." And then it all sunk into place and Ginny could finally breathe. Of course Draco had sent her. He'd said he'd never let anything happen to Ginny, hadn't he?

"Um, yeah." Daphne said as Ginny remained silent. "He told me to give you this." She held out a long, thin, rectangular box and Ginny took it and opened it. Nestled inside was her wand. She looked up at Daphne, unable to find the words to thank her. "Right, well. Draco said you'd know what to do from here. He said we're still following the old plan." Ginny nodded, trying fiercely to get her voice to work.

"Okay." She finally croaked and then stood there, trying to remember what it was they were supposed to do from here.

"Are all you Gryffs so slow?" Daphne asked and when Ginny just stood there, trying to regain some degree of calm, Daphne shook her head. "Yes, well, no offense or anything but are you going to…wear _that_?" Daphne asked with one raised eyebrow.

"What?" Daphne motioned at Ginny and finally Ginny looked down and noticed what she was wearing. Short black shorts that really ought to be described as knickers and a matching bra. "If we get out of this alive, I'm going to murder Draco."

Daphne suppressed a laugh, raised her wand and a second later Ginny was wearing long black robes and black shoes to match Daphne's own attire. "You might blend in better." Daphne said with a shrug.

"Thanks." Ginny said, gripping her wand. "I guess its time."

"I suppose it is." Daphne said with a smile and a nod in the direction of the hallway. "Shall we?" Ginny moved past the other girl into the hallway and took a deep breath.

"We need to take care of the other guards before the Order gets here to free the prisoners."

"Well, I took out the two at the bottom of the stairs on my way down here. How many more can there be?" Daphne grinned.

* * *

In all, there were eleven guards. "What time is it?" Ginny asked as she levitated the last one, stunned, silenced and bound into the cell with his fellows. 

"Quarter past eleven." Daphne answered and Ginny said "shit" and slammed the cell door shut.

"What is it, Red?" Daphne asked as Ginny locked the door with magic.

"No time." Ginny yelled over her shoulder as she took off down the corridor.

"You gonna tell me what's going on here?" Daphne asked from three steps behind her, sounding a bit breathless and Ginny ignored her and rounded the next corner, heading east.

"Where are we going Red?" Daphne called but Ginny just kept running. They were late to meet the Order. Gods, what must her dad be thinking right now? Ron was probably ready to break down the Manor's front doors.

"Red, what…" But Ginny held up a hand as she came to an abrupt halt facing a solid stone wall. "What the…"

"Shut up." Ginny muttered and started counting stones. Twelve up, six left. She tapped the stone twice and murmured the password Draco had taught her; some Latin phrase too old to even have a meaning anymore. The formerly solid wall melted outward to reveal a wide stone archway and an angry looking red-headed man.

"Bill!" Ginny exclaimed, then he registered her presence and she found herself swept into his arms.

"Gin-bug. So glad you're safe." He said, setting her back on her feet and standing back to look at her.

"Course I'm safe." She smiled. His eyes narrowed but then someone cleared their throat behind them and Ginny turned to find Daphne watching them with an amused grin on her face. "Bill, this is Daphne." Ginny motioned between them. "Daphne, my brother Bill." Bill nodded and Daphne said, "Charmed I'm sure." And Ginny turned back to the tunnel.

"Where are the others?" She asked her brother.

"Oh, yeah, they're waiting for the signal." He aimed his wand at the tunnel and something silvery shot form the end of it and sped off into the dark. "So, why were you late?" Bill asked. Ginny looked down at her feet.

"Got held up…bit of a complication…" She looked up as Bill remained silent and found his eyes narrowed at her. "It's taken care of." She said defensively as a great cloud of red came bursting from the tunnel to engulf them.

"Ginny dear." Her father exclaimed, pulling her in for a hug. Then the twins stole her away and crushed her between them.

"Gin-gin." They chorused and then she pulled away and came face to face with Ron who scowled and said, "If he hurt you…" Before she laughed and kissed him on the cheek. It was just so good to see them all. Then Remus and Kingsley were there and Tonks came out of the tunnel smiling, sporting hair of periwinkle blue, followed by Fleur and then Hermione rushed out and hugged her. Then there was Luna, followed by a somewhat sullen Harry and Neville Longbottom who dropped a kiss on Ginny's forehead and then moved away, blushing furiously.

"My gods, is that all?" Daphne asked, peering into the now-empty tunnel, then she turned to look at them all and said, "I'm surrounded by Gryffindors." And then seemed to realize the stupidity of her statement since she was, in fact, surrounded by Gryffindors and took a step back against the wall and fell silent.

"Actually, I was in Ravenclaw." Luna remarked.

"Me too." Said Kingsley.

"Hufflepuff." Said Tonks, raising one hand, Fleur started to speak but then everyone was talking at once and Ginny stopped trying to sort anything out.

"Excuse me." Came a loud voice over everything and Ginny turned to see Blaise Zabini standing in the corridor. Everyone fell silent. "I was sent to take you all upstairs." Blaise said calmly. Kingsley Shacklebolt stepped forward and glared at him suspiciously.

"And you are?"

"Zabini sir. Blaise Zabini." Blaise stuck out his hand but Kingsley only stared at it.

"It's alright." Ginny said, trying to sound much more put-together than she felt. "He's with us." Kingsley turned to look at her, then nodded and took Blaise's hand to shake it.

"Alright then." Kingsley said, turning back to the rest of them. "You two," he pointed at Fred and George. "Will be heading the rescue division of the mission. You'll need three others." He turned to Fleur who nodded. Hermione stepped forward and said, "I'll help." And Daphne walked over and added, "Me too." Kingsley nodded once.

"Get them stable then bring them up the tunnel to the woods and apparate them back to Molly, Poppy, and Minerva."

"You got it Kings." Fred said.

"You with us Gin-gin." Called George and then grabbed her by the arm and started hauling her up the corridor.

"No way." Ginny said, trying to pull away from him. "I'm fighting."

"No, no, Ginny, you go with your brothers." Arthur coaxed gently and Ginny said, "I will, just not these ones."

"Ginny, you're too young to fight." Arthur said.

"I'm not." She cried, feeling like a whiny child. "Luna's going to fight."

"Yes, well, you just stay here with Fred and George and it'll be okay. You're safe now Gin-gin. Let's keep you that way."

"But I…" But Kingsley was calling them all away, up another corridor and George had a death-grip on her arm and she gave up and slumped against him. "George, please let me go." She nearly whispered.

"Now Ginevra, you heard your father." George said in his best Molly Weasley voice.

"You're to stay with your handsome and intelligent brothers." Fred finished.

"Come elong." Fleur said and hustled Hermione and Daphne up another corridor.

"Fred, please, George." Ginny looked from one to the other, pleading with her eyes.

"Gin-gin, why don't you just stay here where it's safe?" Fred asked as George loosened his grip on her arm.

"I didn't spend all this time plotting and planning to stay here where it's safe. Draco's up there and…"

"Ah, Draco." George said and Fred said, "Dear old Drakey-poo."

"He's up there and he needs me and I'm…"

"Ginny are you hearing yourself? Draco needs you? Since when has Malfoy ever admitted to needing anything?" Fred stared down at her.

"He…"

George spun her around to look at him. "Why would you even think about risking your life for scum like him?"

"He's not scum, he's…"

"I'm sure the man can take care of himself. And if he can't, well…" Fred shrugged.

"You take that back." Ginny forced out from between gritted teeth. They both stared at her.

"What?" Fred finally asked.

"Draco's been nothing but good to me since I was brought here and he's been very helpful to the Order. He's the one who planned all this and…"

"Gin…"

"No, you have no reason to still hate Draco and I'll not have you suggesting that his death wouldn't matter, because it would," she took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "It would matter to me. And I'm not wasting time standing here arguing with you two." She started to walk away but then Fred caught her arm and spun her around. She glared at him.

"Ginny…"

"No Fred." She said and he fell silent.

"Why do you need to fight Gin?" George asked and she said, "Because I love him." And Fred dropped her arm.

"What if it were Katie or Angelina?" She asked them. "If one of them were up there fighting, you'd have blasted that tunnel open and ran to them." She paused, trying to gauge their reactions but their identical faces were unreadable.

"You love him?" George finally asked.

"I love him." Ginny said quietly. Fred took a deep breath and ran a hand through his long hair.

"Then go to him."

"What…I…" Then his meaning sunk in and she gasped and turned to run up the corridor. "Thank you." She called back.

Fred called, "Gin-gin?" She stopped and turned to look at them. "If anything happens to you, I'll murder him." He smiled grandly.

"And it'll be drawn-out…"

"And painful…"

"And…"

"I love you too!" Ginny called over her shoulder as she dashed towards the stairs.

* * *

A/N: So there it is! Four more chapters to go! I guess now it's just a matter of how fast I can type. So for the record, I don't think it's ever been mentioned which house Kingsley was in, I just sort of guessed there. As for the others, I'm pretty sure I got them right but let me know if I messed anything up. The poem here was Be Strong by Malthie Davenport Babcock. Please review, review, review. Maybe if I get enough reviews, I'll give you a preview of my next fic! 


	24. And things are not what they seem

A/N: Here we go!

* * *

_TELL me not, in mournful numbers,  
Life is but an empty dream ! —  
For the soul is dead that slumbers,  
And things are not what they seem._

* * *

Draco sat there in the Great Room and tried to stop fidgeting. _Any minute now_. He glanced down at his watch.

"Don't you agree Draco?" Draco's head snapped up and he caught his father's eye.

"Oh, oh yes, of course." He assured Lucius, not sure what he'd just agreed to; not that it mattered. _Any minute now_.

Across the table from Draco, Rudolphus and Bellatrix were conversing in whispers and Lucius Malfoy droned on and on about the importance of Shielding Charms and the proper use of the Imperius Curse and Draco gripped his wand in his pocket and calmed a little as the smooth wood dug into his palm.

"You really have to mean it, because if you don't…" Then the door flew open and crashed against the wall and Blaise Zabini stepped into the room, closely followed by Theo Nott and Greg Goyle. "What is the meaning…"

"Yes, yes sorry we're late." Blaise drawled and Draco smiled to himself. "Sorry about your door." Blaise grimaced as he looked over what remained of the door.

"Mr. Zabini please…" Lucius Malfoy's grey eyes were shooting fire but Blaise ignored him.

"Hope you don't mind that we brought a few friends." Then he stepped aside and Arthur Weasley moved into the room, followed by Ginny's oldest brother and an extremely large black man.

"Draco." Mr. Weasley nodded at him.

"Mr. Weasley." Draco replied calmly. And in the time it took Lucius Malfoy to turn his murderous stare to his son, Draco had his wand out and Theodore Nott had aimed a stunner at some black-haired Death Eater who'd gotten to his feet. Then Harry Potter charge into the room and all hell broke loose.

* * *

Ginny heard the battle before she reached it. Actually, that was how she found the room at all. She paused at the door, wondering what she was getting herself into, and then dove into the room.

At first all her mind could register was chaos. She couldn't distinguish who was fighting whom, in fact, she was pretty sure some of the Death Eaters were fighting each other but then, of course _they were_ she reminded herself as Blaise Zabini danced by shooting charms and curses at a woman with straggly blonde hair and too much chin. Then a flash of red caught her eyes and she turned to see Ron fall to his knees before a black robed man.

"Stupefy." Ginny cried without pausing to think and the man fell backwards then lay completely still. Ron got to his feet and walked over to her.

"Thanks Gin. I was wondering when you'd break away from those two." He said and kissed her on the forehead before moving on to the next Death Eater. Ginny watched him as he flew past Tonks, whose hair was now a deep scarlet. She was dueling with a tall dark-haired man and both were smiling though the man's grin was decidedly sinister.

"Now Rudy, I'm surprised Aunt Bella would even stay with you. I'd have thought she'd require better dueling skills of her partners."

"I wouldn't get too cocky now, you little mutant."

"Mutant?" Tonks yelled over the noise of the battle. "Who you calling mutant?" Then Ginny watched, strangely transfixed, as Tonks' hair changed from deep red to black and her button nose elongated and a moment later Bellatrix Lestrange stood where Tonks had just been. "Pretty schnazy huh?" Bellatrix asked, using Tonks' voice and all Rudolphus could do was stand there and stare in disbelief. "Stupefy." Tonks said lazily and Rudolphus fell to the floor, his face still a mask of shock. Ginny watched as Bellatrix turned back into Tonks, whose hair was periwinkle again.

"Wotcher, Ginny." Tonks said as she moved past her, shaking Ginny out of her reverie. Ginny ducked as a spell flew past her ear, sent by the elder Nott who was then intercepted by Harry. A purple jet of light issued from Harry's wand and hit Nott in the face.

"Alright Gin?" Harry called over his shoulder as he sidestepped a spell and aimed another.

"Alright." Ginny called back and watched as Nott fell to the ground, clutching his face with both hands.

Beyond Harry, Goyle Jr. was dueling his father, reminding Ginny of a couple of overgrown apes.

"No son of mine…" Goyle Sr. was saying through gritted teeth and Ginny found herself storming over to the pair, brandishing her wand. Her Bat Bogey Hex hit the man with such force that he fell over and began rolling about on the floor.

"Thanks." Greg said, just as another voice called, "Nice one Red." And Ginny spun to see Draco rushing past in hot pursuit of his aunt Bellatrix.

"Wait for me!" Called Neville as he hurried after the pair. Bellatrix ducked out of the room and Draco followed swiftly, Neville lumbering along behind.

"Draco wait…" Ginny called, meaning to rush after him but a grinning Death Eater stepped into her path and she was forced to duel.

* * *

He'd been hoping she'd stay behind with her freakishly identical brothers but obviously Draco's faith in their ability to hold her had been sorely misplaced. He grinned as he put on a new burst of speed and followed his aunt around a corner. What a stupidly brave little witch Ginny was; _His_ stupidly brave little witch.

"Malfoy…wait…up…" He could hear Longbottom panting along behind him but he didn't slow. It was either now or never for Aunt Bella and Draco preferred it to be now. The end of her cloak whipped around a corner and Draco followed, then stopped as he realized it was a dead end. In front of him was a locked window, to either side doors leading to spare rooms whose uses had been long forgotten.

"Come out come out wherever you are." Draco called in the same mockingly sweet voice his aunt loved to use. Longbottom came to a halt behind him and Draco held up a hand for silence even as the other man struggled to catch his labored breath.

"Think you can catch me Drakey." Came an oddly detached voice. Draco strained to tell from which room it was coming and then realized that it didn't really matter since there were spells for voice-throwing.

"In case you haven't noticed, Auntie, you seem to have been caught."

"That fails to be seen." Came Bellatrix's harsh voice.

"So it seems." Draco muttered. Without turning to him, Draco motioned Neville forward. He pointed silently to Neville then to the room on their left. Then he pointed at himself and the room to their right. Neville nodded once and held up three fingers on his left hand, the other hand clutching his wand, his face a mask of determination. One finger went down. Draco clutched his own wand. The second finger went down. Draco looked into Neville's eyes and nodded. Neville lowered the third finger and they each turned and entered their separate rooms.

"Getting closer little nephey-poo." Came Bella's voice form somewhere beyond the darkness of the room and Draco thought that perhaps he'd finally cornered her but then from further away, behind him came, "Or maybe not." There was a harsh, maniacal laugh.

"Lumos." Draco muttered, throwing a scant light across the dark room. Shadows leapt up at him from all sides and Draco nearly turned and fled before he realized that they were merely sheet covered sofas and armoires. He laughed nervously to himself and stepped further into the room. "You were never one for childish games Bella. Why don't you come out and face me like an adult?" Draco drawled, peering behind a half-covered statue.

"It's Aunt Bella, Draco. And I do find this game rather amusing, to be quite honest." Draco laughed mirthlessly.

"Fair enough." He muttered, moving silently through the room, poking behind chairs and boxes.

"How do you know I'm even still in the manor?" Bella's disembodied voice asked.

"No apparating." Draco answered shortly. "How else would you have left without me noticing?"

"Clever boy." Bella laughed as Draco peered around a dark, wooden armoire. _She's not here_, Draco thought grimly.

"No one in that room Malfoy." Draco turned to see Neville framed in the doorway. He realized his mistake a moment later at Neville's look of horror. Draco turned slowly, knowing what he'd find and so was not surprised to see his aunt standing where the black-wooded cabinet had just been.

"Foolish boy." She grinned maniacally and then aimed her wand at his chest. "Say hello to your blood traitor girlfriend for me. I'm sure she'll be joining you soon enough." Draco had one moment of fierce panic before he was hit and everything went black.

* * *

A/N: Hahaha! Sorry for the cliffy…well no, I'm really not… The poem at the beginning was the first verse of Longfellow's "A Psalm of Life". I mentioned that I might give you all a preview of my next fic…I lied…for now…but actually I do need some help. I've got a couple of questions for all of my Brits out there, (1.) What are traffic lights like in the U.K.? Are they red on top, then yellow, then green on the bottom like in the U.S.? (2.) Are there dumpsters in England? You know, like giant trash receptacles...If not, what are they called? (3.) What's a hot European sports car that Draco could drive?

If I think of any other questions I'll post them. In the meantime, I'd still appreciate N&S related comments. How's the ending going so far? Enough drama? Enough suspense? Let me know!

Oh and by the way, once I've posted the rest of N&S I'll probably post part of the first chapter of my new fic here because I'm having trouble picking a title. So I figured I'll post part of Ch. 1 and the premise of the rest of the story and I'll hold a title contest. You guys can submit titles and if I use one of them, the winner will have their name in the fic. How's that sound? I'll try to post again soon!


	25. Funeral marches to the grave

A/N: Thanks so much to all the readers and reviewers! I totally love you guys! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

_Life is real ! Life is earnest!  
And the grave is not its goal ;  
Dust thou art, to dust returnest,  
Was not spoken of the soul_.

* * *

Ginny watched the Death Eater fall to the ground and then turned to search the room for someone who needed help. Kingsley Shacklebolt was putting up a great fight for Lucius Malfoy. Ginny guessed that they were pretty evenly matched. In fact, as she watched, Kingsley got in a nice curse and Ginny decided that he could handle himself. Blaise and a man Ginny recognized as Theodore Nott were battling the very same Death Eaters who had captured Ginny in Knockturn Alley. Ginny was contemplating joining in just to show them what she could really do when another flash of red caught her eye. She spun and found her father caught in a raging duel with Crabbe and Goyle Sr.'s.

"But I just stunned you!" Ginny yelled as she ran forward. But just as she reached them, Ron stepped forward out of nowhere, blocking her path.

"I've got it Gin." Then he turned and joined the duel.

"But…"

"Lovely day for a battle, isn't it Ginny?" Ginny turned to find Luna Lovegood prancing back and forth to avoid the spells sent at her from a burly looking Death Eater.

"Um…"

"The sun is out and the Yellis Orans are howling." She singsonged, now sending random spells in the Death Eater's direction.

"Yes, Luna…"

"Harry and I have broken up." She cried happily and then her eyes narrowed at the Death Eater before her and before Ginny could even articulate an answer, she'd stunned him and moved on to the next.

"Congratulations?" Ginny called after her and then turned around to find the man from dinner the other night staring at her. Mulciber, she remembered he was called.

"Hello lovely." He said with a sickly smile and took a few steps forward.

"Oh hell no." Ginny whispered and aimed a stunner at him. He sidestepped it and kept coming.

"Not real fair of Malfoy to keep you all to himself." Mulciber cackled. "'Specially when he wadn't even usin' you." He grinned maliciously and then leapt at her. Ginny spun out of the way, meaning to stun him again but she missed and he began to pace around her, leering like a maniac. "Come on home with me, little birdie, and I'll show you what you're missin'." He took a step towards her and Ginny pointed her wand at the spot just below his belt.

"Take one more step and I'll show you what you'll be missing." Mulciber raised one eyebrow. "Stupefy." Ginny shouted and was relieved to see Mulciber fall to the ground, stiff as a board, in more ways than one. Ginny stifled a giggle and moved on.

* * *

"You never were a very good werewolf." Greyback spat. Ginny turned to see Greyback staring hatefully down at Lupin who was half-sitting, half-lying on the floor. Just as Ginny was about to run forward, Bill stepped in front of Remus and growled at Greyback.

"And now look who you've got defending you," Greyback snarled at Lupin. "Half-breeds."

"Well, that would be your fault, wouldn't it?" Bill smiled. "Couldn't even finish the job properly."

"Well I'll finish it now." Greyback roared and leapt forward only to be caught by Lupin who'd gotten to his feet.

"Over my dead body." Lupin hissed.

"I created you, boy, and I will destroy you."

"We'll just see about that." Lupin said and then Ginny couldn't really tell what was happening or who was biting whom or who's blood that was or really anything at all.

Fights were going on all around her, people shouting spells or throwing punches and Ginny couldn't focus on any one thing. Not one thing was staying still long enough to ground her. It was as if the whole world were turning around her and Ginny was stuck where she was, unable to move, unable to breathe, unable to join in the fighting and then there was a loud bang above all the other noise and Ginny was finally able to move. She turned around and there was Death standing at the door to the Great Room, leering in at all of them. Every person in the room stopped and turned to stare at the woman who'd just appeared in the doorway. Her pale skin was deathly white and she was dressed in black from head to toe. Then Ginny realized that it was not Death personified that stood before her but a girl she almost recognized from Hogwarts. She strained her mind but…

Then the girl spoke, "Am I late?" She smiled charmingly at them all.

"Parkinson?" Blaise asked, stepping forward and then someone at the back of the room growled and ran forward and Pansy raised her wand and narrowed her eyes.

"Father, how nice to see you too." She said calmly, and then the fighting broke out again.

* * *

Ginny shot another spell at an oncoming Death Eater and wondered if it would ever end. And where was Draco? It had been ages since she'd seen him. She was so sick with worry that she could hardly concentrate. If anything happened to him… But, no, she wouldn't think about that. Right now she needed all of her wits about her just to stay alive.

A Death Eater came at her and she was surprised out of her reverie, but then someone behind her shot a spell at the man and he dropped to the ground, out cold. Ginny turned around to thank her protector.

"Ah yes, Miss Ginevra." Ginny froze and stared up into the cold grey eyes, so much like Draco's and yet so very, very different. "I had thought I recognized you from someplace." He sneered as he looked her over, from head to foot. She was paralyzed with fear. She couldn't even turn away as he raised his eyes to hers again and then he reached out a hand and touched her hair. "I should have realized, with all that ghastly red hair." He pulled her hair roughly and she winced. "A Weasley."

"Is every red-head in Britain a Weasley now?" She asked, her voice becoming stronger with each word. "It seems you have a Weasley amongst your own ranks then." She remarked, pointing at a red-haired Death Eater lying on the ground a few feet away from them.

"Well, he wasn't a very good Death Eater if he was out-maneuvered by the likes of you people." Lucius drawled.

"Yes, well," Ginny looked around her at the continuing chaos and watched as Tonks took out another Death Eater. "It seems you don't have a great many _good_ Death Eaters then." It was true. The floor was scattered with men and women in black Death Eater robes. Of course, there were a few Order members too. Ginny cringed, wondering if they were only stunned or… But it did seem as if the light side was winning. Lucius seemed to notice as well.

"I don't care about them!" He snarled. "My son has betrayed me and I will not let him get away with it. He obviously cares about you. I wonder how he would feel if I showed you what real pain is." And then, before she could move or speak or scream, he raised his wand and without taking his eyes off of hers, said one word. "Crucio."

* * *

_Not enjoyment, and not sorrow,  
Is our destined end or way ;  
But to act, that each to-morrow  
Find us farther than to-day._

* * *

"Bloody hell." Draco croaked, bringing a hand up to massage his throbbing head.

"Easy there Malfoy." Said a vaguely familiar voice.

"I swear to God the next person to knock me out will not make it to tomorrow." Draco finally managed to open his eyes. Longbottom was standing over him, looking sheepish and a bit afraid.

"Sorry Malfoy but you were in the way see, and she was about to Avada you and all I could think was to get you out of the way so…"

"Just shut it Longbottom." Neville's mouth snapped shut. "Did you get her or what?" Neville motioned silently to the still form a few feet from where Draco lay.

"Good God Longbottom, you actually managed it." Draco got slowly to his feet and peered down at his stunned aunt.

"Yes, well, I am a fairly decent wizard." Longbottom said indignantly. "Contrary to what everyone might say."

"I'll never question it again." Draco said, looking at Neville with what he feared might be awe. "Good going." Neville blushed and nodded but Draco's mind had turned to more important matters. "I have to get back to the battle." He aimed his wand at the door and a silvery shape shot from the end of it and whisked out the door. Neville looked surprised but Draco cut off any comment. "I have to find Ginevra."

Moments later the Weasley twins rushed into the room. Both froze at the sight of Draco and Neville and the unconscious Bellatrix.

"Don't ask." Draco advised them. "Just help Longbottom get her to the aurors. I have to go find your obnoxious baby sister." He didn't wait around for a reply. He dashed from the room, thinking that if anything happened to Ginny that he might end up in a cell next to his aunts, for murder.

The hallways seemed immeasurably long as Draco sped his way to the Great Room. He swore that there were twice as many stairs as usual and that someone had moved the Great Room to the farthest end of the manor. Finally, he was there, standing outside it's now nonexistent doors. Then he froze. What if she was already dead? What if the worst had already happened? Could he handle it? _You'll have to, _he told himself and forced himself to enter the room.

Inside it was madness. Death Eaters and Order members were no longer distinguishable. Everyone's robes were in some form of disrepair. There was blood everywhere. Draco took a deep breath and forced down the nauseous feeling that had formed in the pit of his stomach.

_Merlin, let her be alright_. Someone ran by and Draco caught a glimpse of red hair. He spun around but it was only Ron. And then he saw her, not ten paces from him and before her stood the one person in this room that Draco truly hated. His father. As Draco watched in a state of horrified fascination, Lucius raised his wand and pointed it at Ginny's chest. _Move_, he urged her with his mind. _Fight back_. But she only stood there, frozen, and then Lucius uttered one word and Draco was running forward and before he could stop himself he'd stepped in front of Ginny and then all he knew was pain; pain like nothing else in the world; pain to make a man mad with agony. And then it was gone and Ginny was leaning over him, crying.

"Oh Draco…" She gasped.

"What a touching reunion." Lucius drawled and Draco turned his head to look into his father's cold eyes.

"You won't touch her." He growled. Lucius laughed. It was the laugh of a madman; the laugh of a person so far gone from reality that nothing could bring them back.

"Crucio." He cried, still laughing and Draco was again engulfed in pain. His head was spinning when his father finally lifted the curse. Ginny was balling now and he tried to reach up and console her but he found that he couldn't move, he was shaking too badly.

"You, you, you monster!" Ginny cried, clambering to her feet to stand between himself and Lucius. She didn't even have her wand, Draco realized. She must have lost it sometime in the midst of the battle. "Your own son! You'd do this to your own son!" Lucius laughed more loudly and raised his wand, almost nonchalantly, to Ginny's chest. _Move_, Draco tried to tell her. _Please get out of the way_. But he couldn't speak.

"Is this…this _cause_ worth more to you than your own son?" Ginny cried shrilly as Draco tried to rise, tried to get in front of her.

"And now," Lucius said, raising his arms on either side of his head. "For the grand finale."

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked. And then Draco saw that glint in Lucius's eyes; that glint that came right before…

"Oh yes, my dear, oh yes." Lucius smiled grimly and still Draco couldn't move or speak.

"Avada." Draco closed his eyes, not able to bear what was about to happen, unable to do a thing about it.

"Kedavra." He heard the thud and his world spun.

* * *

_Art is long, and Time is fleeting,  
And our hearts, though stout and brave,  
Still, like muffled drums, are beating  
Funeral marches to the grave._

* * *

A/N: Haha sorry for another evil cliffie. The poems were verses two, three, and four of Longfellow's "The Psalm of Life". Please comment, comment, comment! The more comments, the faster I'll get out the final chapters! And the sooner I get out the final chapters, the sooner I can start posting my new fic! 


	26. Act in the glorious present

A/N: I felt bad about the cliffie so here's the next chapter.

* * *

"_Avada." Draco closed his eyes not able to bear what was about to happen, unable to do a thing about it._

_"Kedavra." He heard the thud and his world spun._

_

* * *

_

In the world's broad field of battle,  
In the bivouac of Life,  
Be not like dumb, driven cattle !  
Be a hero in the strife !

* * *

He lay there, unable to open his eyes to the reality of what had transpired, even as tears spilled through his tightly clenched lids. And then an unexpected voice came from beyond the darkness.

"No one kills my baby sister." Ron Weasley gritted out. Draco opened his eyes, expecting to see Ron getting ready to duel with his father but Ron was turning away, moving off to another fight. Draco found that he could move again. He pushed himself up to his elbows and almost fell back down at what he saw. Lucius Malfoy lay on the ground a foot or two away, his eyes open but unseeing.

"Oh I'm so sorry Draco." Draco closed his eyes at the sound of her voice, so sad and small and yet so alive. He turned to see her staring in horror at the prone form of his father.

"It wasn't you." He croaked, reaching for her and she fell into his arms.

"Your father…and he…and Ron…I'm so sorry." Draco shushed her with a finger to her lips.

"It wasn't you." He whispered. She peered at him strangely, tears still pouring down her face and Draco smiled. Then the smile faded. "I should feel something, right? I mean, he was my father and now he's dead." Ginny brushed the hair from his eyes.

"What do you feel?"

"Relief." He sighed, glancing at his father's body. "I'm an evil man."

"No Draco, don't even say that." Ginny said, grabbing his face between her hands and pulling him around to look at her. "Your father was the evil one. He got what he deserved. You were nothing more than a potential Death Eater to him. Why should you feel anything but relief?" He smiled at her then and took her face in his own hands, and then he kissed her firmly, even now not willing to believe that she was truly here, that she was truly his, lest she be taken from him again. He pulled away.

"I'm so glad you're not dead." She gave him a half-smile, her eyebrow raised.

"I'm glad you're not dead either." He looked deep into her eyes; those brown eyes that grew round when she was surprised or frightened; those eyes that sparkled when she was happy or excited; the ones that were darker than night when he was on his game. He smiled slightly. Ginny smiled back, her eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Draco?" She was gorgeous and she was sweet and intelligent and funny and she never let him get the best of her and she was so dangerously brave and loyal and she really needed him to keep her out of trouble.

"Draco?" Yes, that was it. She needed him. But, no, he needed her too; the way that he needed to breath or eat. He needed her to live.

"Dra…"

"Marry me Ginevra." His name died on her lips and for several moments she merely stared at him. Then, "What?"

"You heard me, marry me."

"But Draco…"

"I know it's only been a couple of weeks and I know we used to hate each other and I'm a Malfoy and you're a Weasley and all that rot but…"

"Yes."

"If you married me, then technically you'd be a Malfoy too and then really…"

"Yes!"

"We'd be ending the family feud and well, I need you and I think you need me and…"

"For heaven's sake Malfoy, yes!"

"What?"

"I said yes! You need me and I need you and all that rot." She stared into his yes and her own were sparkling again, the way he loved them and he found that he couldn't move or speak or even breath properly. Then she leaned in and whispered against his lips. "Of course I'll marry you Draco Malfoy." And then they were kissing again and Draco lost track of where they were and the battle going on around them and held her tighter. Then all too soon she was pulling away and giggling. He frowned at her.

"You know our ancestors are rotating in their graves right now." She giggled.

"Speak for your own ancestors, Weasley. I assure you that mine are not rotating in their graves." He raised his head in indignation. "Malfoys are buried in crypts." And then they were both laughing and he pulled her close and kissed her until they were roused by Ron who told them that the battle was over and they'd better get up unless they wanted to be rounded up with the rest of the Death Eaters and shipped off to Azkaban.

_

* * *

_

Trust no Future, howe'er pleasant !  
Let the dead Past bury its dead !  
Act,— act in the living Present !  
Heart within, and God o'erhead !

* * *

A/N: A pretty short chapter but at least I haven't left you hanging. The next and final chapter is coming up soon! Don't forget to review!


	27. From the clouds the sun will rise

A/N: So here it is the final chapter… I'm kind of sad…oh well, here it goes. Oh, by the way, the last chapter contained verses 5 and 6 of Psalm of life. This chapter contains verses 7, 8, and 9. Enjoy!

_

* * *

_

Lives of great men all remind us  
We can make our lives sublime,  
And, departing, leave behind us  
Footprints on the sands of time ;

* * *

Lucius Malfoy was buried on a cool morning in September alongside his fallen Death Eater comrades. Draco and Narcissa Malfoy were the only two in attendance.

"It's over now." Narcissa whispered to Draco. "He's gone." Draco nodded and tried to feel some sort of remorse, some sort of grief. Anything but the overwhelming sense of relief that had come over him the moment he had realized his father was dead. It was horrible, he knew, but how could he feel any kind of sorrow over the death of the man who had made his life a living hell, who had made Ginny's life a living hell.

Draco watched a single tear glide down his mother's perfect cheek and then she turned and smiled at him.

"Come on Draco. We have a party to prepare for." He gave a slight smile and nodded before apparating them both back to the manor.

_

* * *

_

Footprints, that perhaps another,  
Sailing o'er life's solemn main,  
A forlorn and shipwrecked brother,  
Seeing, shall take heart again.

* * *

"It's weird, you know, not being with him." Ginny sat in her bedroom at the Burrow. Hermione was behind her, charming her hair up on top of her head in loose ringlets while Luna applied crimson polish to her fingers and toes.

"You've only been away from him for a day and a half." Hermione remarked, stepping back to observe her handiwork. Ginny smiled at her friend in the mirror.

"I know, but he's been the only constant in my life for over a month; the only thing that's felt safe and right. It's just weird…"

"You know, I don't feel that way about Harry." Luna remarked, looking up from Ginny's fingers. "I'm rather glad we've broken up." Hermione laughed and Ginny smiled along with the both of them.

She'd missed this, the girl time, the carefree moments. But she missed Draco more. She'd woken up this morning, alone in her old bed, with a hollow feeling in the pit of her stomach. She'd almost called out to him, thinking maybe he was only in the bathroom, before realizing that he was back at the manor and she was here, at home, without him.

He'd decided that she should go home for a couple of days to see her family and explain what had happened. She'd agreed. She'd missed them terribly. She hadn't expected the feeling of emptiness that she felt now.

"You'll see him tonight." Hermione said softly, as if reading Ginny's mind. Ginny nodded and focused on her reflection in the mirror. Hermione had done a wonderful job with her hair.

"All done!" Luna said, hopping up from the floor in front of Ginny. Ginny looked down at her nails, sparkling in the light filtering though her windows.

"Beautiful." She said, looking up at her friends. "Thank you."

_

* * *

_

Let us, then, be up and doing,  
With a heart for any fate ;  
Still achieving, still pursuing,  
Learn to labor and to wait.

* * *

The hall was decorated, the food had been prepared, his mother look radiant in a gown of darkest blue. Draco stood in the shadow of the staircase in his finest dress robes and tried not to hyperventilate. He hated these parties. And Ginny had not shown up yet.

Narcissa stood to one side of the wide front doors, greeting people as they arrived. Draco supposed that he should be there, beside her, where his father should have been but she looked happy and peaceful. She was in her element. He remained where he was.

He stood there for a half-hour longer. There was still no sign of Ginny. He had seen her parents and various brothers arrive but not his Ginny. He was about to go and floo her when he heard his mother's gasp.

"Why Ginevra." He turned and there she stood, framed in the midnight blue of the sky outside.

Her hair was in ringlets on top of her head, little pieces hung down strategically at her ears and collarbone. Her shoulders were bare. God, she had great shoulders. Her gown was of palest gold with a cream-colored band running around her waist. It brushed the floor so that Draco couldn't tell what kind of shoes she was wearing.

He only realized that he'd taken a step forward when their eyes met and she smiled.

"Ah, I see you've decided to join the festivities." Narcissa smiled at him and then turned to greet some more guests.

"Hello." Ginny said quietly as she reached him.

"Hello."

"Sorry we're late." She blushed a light pink and looked at her toes. "Luna's dress started to bloom and we had to put a few spells on it so it wouldn't be wilted by the end of the night." Draco looked behind her at Luna who was, indeed, wearing a dress covered in what appeared to be live orchids. She smile and waved at him. He smirked and turned back to Ginny.

"It's alright." He placed a finger beneath her chin and raised her eyes to his. "I've missed you." Then suddenly she was in his arms and all the emptiness and dread he had felt in her absence vanished and all was right in the world. He caught her around her waist and pulled back to look into her eyes.

"I've missed you too." She whispered. He kissed her temple, then her cheek and the corner of her lips. He pulled back, aware of the audience around them.

"I suppose we should make the rounds." He said with a sigh. She smiled up at him and tucked herself under his arm.

"Draco, mate, I didn't know you were here!" Blaise Zabini came jogging up to them, punch sloshing out of his glass as he came to a halt beside Draco.

"It is my house Zabini." Draco drawled. Blaise smiled and clapped Draco on the shoulder.

"Good to see you Ginevra." He said, nodding at Ginny. Then he spotted Hermione and Luna. "Granger." He said shortly.

"It's Weasley." Hermione corrected.

"Whatever. And who is this lovely young lady." He looked Luna over in her flowering gown.

"Luna." Ginny said. Blaise smiled.

"Well, Miss Luna, could I interest you in a drink?" He held out his arm and Luna latched on with a smile.

"I think maybe you could." She said and then allowed herself to be towed away.

"Hey!" Ginny called.

"She'll be fine with Zabini." Draco assured her, moving his arm down to her waist. "Contrary to all the rumors, he's a one-woman kind of guy."

Ginny smiled. "Like you." He smirked down at her.

"Just like me."

"Hey Mione." Draco turned to see Ron Weasley walk up behind Hermione and place an arm around her waist. Draco had to admit that he didn't exactly hate the man anymore. He had, after all, saved Ginny's life during the battle. Harry Potter wasn't far behind, looking none too happy to be there.

"Ronald." Hermione said with a bit of a grin. He kissed the side of her neck and Draco looked away in disgust.

"Gods Weasley, get a room."

"What?" Ron asked indignantly. "Can't a man kiss his wife after not seeing her all day?" He kissed her on the cheek. Draco turned his attention to Ginny. She stood there watching them with something akin to longing on her face. Draco pulled her closer and whispered against her hair.

"You'll be my wife soon enough." She looked up at him and smiled.

"I know." Then she kissed him on the jaw.

"How's little Ron Jr. doing in there?" Weasley was saying, patting Hermione's stomach.

"Ron!" Hermione pushed his hand away and blushed profusely.

"What?" Ron asked and then realization seemed to dawn. "You mean they don't know?" Hermione shook her head.

"Ron Jr.?" Ginny asked. "Hermione are you…you're not…" Hermione nodded. Ginny squealed and jumped away from him to hug Hermione, almost hitting her brother in the face in the process. That would have been amusing. "Congratulations!" Ginny cried, now hugging her brother. Hermione grinned widely, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." Ron said. "Now can I please go dance with my wife?" He didn't wait for an answer, simply pulled Hermione after him onto the dance floor. Draco watched them for a moment.

"You okay Gin?" Draco snapped out of his reverie and looked over at Ginny who was also watching her brother and Hermione. Harry Potter was standing beside her looking concerned.

"I'm fine Harry." She said quietly.

"Are you sure? Because…"

"Come dance with me Potter." Pansy Parkinson had come up behind them and grabbed Potter's arm. Her dress was bright yellow, her hair it's natural brown color. Quite an improvement over all the black, Draco thought.

"Well I…"

"I won't take no for an answer. My dad and my brother are in Azkaban. Two of my uncles are dead. I need to have some fun."

"Well I…" Pansy took Harry by the shoulders and dragged him onto the dance floor. Draco laughed confusedly then turned back to Ginny.

"You're not fine." He said, stepping closer to put his arm back around her.

"I wish Lupin and Bill could be here." She said softly. Draco rubber her shoulder with his free hand.

"They'll be out of St. Mungo's soon." One corner of her lip curled up.

"I suppose."

"The doctor's say they'll be fine Gin. Very unlike Greyback." She looked up at him, her eyes round and sparkling.

"I still can't believe he's gone."

"A lot of people are gone." She was quiet for a moment.

"Yes." She finally said, placing her head on his shoulder.

They made their way slowly to the refreshment table, stopping along the way to talk to people. Theodore Nott stood with Daphne, fingers linked. Fred and George were chatting with a man Ginny recognized as having worked in Knockturn Alley. "He's clean." Draco whispered in her ear. Fleur was dancing with Mr. Weasley while Mrs. Weasley berated Mundungus Fletcher for having spiked the punch. Ginny giggled when Mrs. Weasley grabbed Mundugus by the ear and hauled him away.

Tonks stood off to one side with Kingsley Shacklebolt who had recently been released from St. Mungo's. "Lupin will be fine Tonks." Shacklebolt was assuring her.

"I know, I know. I just miss him is all." Draco thought that he could sympathize with his cousin. His arm tightened around Ginny.

When they'd had a drink, not too much since clearly Mundungus had pulled out all the stops, Draco asked Ginny to dance with him.

"So, it's over." He said, holding her close as they swayed to the music.

"Yes." She said quietly. "It's over."

"My mother was thinking that a spring wedding would be nice." He smirked down at her. "But I told her I didn't want to wait so long." Ginny seemed not to be listening, her eyes far away. "Gin?"

"Do you want children?" She asked suddenly.

"Wha…what?"

"Children." She repeated, a little more quietly. "Do you want any?" He looked down at her, bewildered by the sudden change of topic.

"Is this about Hermione? Because…"

"If you don't, you know, I understand. I mean all I really want is you, but it would be nice…"

"Of course I want to have children with you." He said gently. "Someday we'll have a whole bunch of little me's and you's running around." She looked up at him, her smile radiant.

"Not too many, you know." She said. "Maybe three or four. Two boys and two girls."

"You realize we don't get to choose." He laughed.

"Yes, of course." She paused and stared into his eyes. "They'll love it here."

"Here?" He asked_, here at the manor? He'd thought…_

"I think we should live here." She said, her face serious. "You mother shouldn't be all alone and I like it here." She smiled again. "I love the gardens."

"Alright." He said slowly. "We'll live here." Her smile took over her whole face and then she buried her face in his chest.

"I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you." He smiled, leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"So," Blaise appeared at Draco's side, closely followed by Luna, Hermione and Ron. Pansy came scurrying over, towing a bewildered looking Harry.

"This is it, huh?" Daphne and Theo walked up. Ron nodded.

"This is it." He affirmed.

"You guys are really getting married?" Blaise asked. Draco nodded. "Guess there's really only one question now."

"Yes, Blaise, you're the best man." Draco drawled and Ginny giggled against his chest.

"Nah, nah. That was a given. My question is for Ginevra here."

"Luna and Hermione and Daph." Ginny sighed.

"No, no. I don't care about bridesmaids and flowers and shit. What I want to know is now that you're mistress of Malfoy Manor, what are you gonna do?" There was a pause, everyone was silent. Draco looked down at Ginny. She was grinning widely.

"Call in the cement trucks," she said. "We're filling in the dungeons." Blaise laughed loudly and then the others joined in and everyone was joking and congratulating. Draco peered down at Ginny and found her watching him. He leant down and kissed her firmly on the mouth and thought that he was probably the luckiest guy alive.

_

* * *

_

The snow will fall. The ground gets cold. 

_A baby's born who will grow old._

_A blanket of snow covers the ground._

_Still the answer is not found._

_A bird will chirp. The grass grows green._

_And through the clouds the sun is seen._

_The flowers bloom. The bees will buzz._

_The world again as it once was._

_The sun will shine. The day is long._

_The birds they sing an endless song._

_The sky is bright. The color blue._

_A child knew who never knew._

_The breeze is felt and with a chill._

_The song has stopped that never will._

_The leaves will fall. The color red._

_A whistle of wind is all that is said._

_Why it happens all this way._

_That is not for me to say._

_A baby's born who someday dies._

_But from the clouds the sun will rise._

END

* * *

A/N: So there it is! The end! I hope you've enjoyed the ride! I know I have. It's kind of bittersweet, you know. It's over, but I'll be posting my new one soon. So don't get too upset, there'll be plenty of entertainment to come.

The poem at the end of the chapter is one of my favorites, it's called Life and the author (I believe) is unknown. Let me know what you think about this chapter and about the story as a whole. Was the ending satisfying enough for you? Did I tie up all the loose ends? If there are any questions I'd be happy to answer them. Don't expect a sequel. I'm very much done with this fic. Besides, I've got a few new ideas rattling around upstairs. Stay tuned for a preview of my next fic and be sure to participate in the title contest! See you soon!

Oh and one more thing, I thought I'd post pictures of my inspiration for Ginny's dresses. This first one is the green dress she wore to the dinner party in Chapter 13. Of course you'll have to imagine it's green… http:// www. dresses. com/ cocktail38.html

The second dress is the one she wore in this chapter. The white parts should be pale gold and the stripe around the middle is supposed to be cream colored. http:// www. dresses. com/ order/ 9117. html (Just remember to take the spaces out.)


End file.
